Can You Keep A Secret?
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: The group has been through some pretty weird times even before Morwen came into their lives. A turn of events has set into motion a chain reaction that will result in many unforeseen events.The last chapter is now up! The epilogue is here!
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

* * *

**Chapter 1—The Introduction  
I don't own Code Lyoko. The only characters that I own are Morwen and Ankoku unless specified in a later chapter. **

* * *

I stood outside the imposing building. I could feel my heart racing as I looked up at it. My parents had just left me standing on the curb, not even bothering to say "hello" to my brother, or to escort me into the school. He was the reason I was here. I had been perfectly happy back home at my own school, even if it was an all girl boarding school. I'd had a few friends that I'd shared my little secret to. But now I'd have to start over, and knowing my brother he wasn't going to be much help. We've never been close to each other. I've always seemed to make him nervous. He's always been the type to try to hide his feelings and emotions, and I've always been able to break right through every one of his barriers. He's Mr. Mysterious to every one but me. I've almost always been able to tell what he's thinking, at times before he's even aware of what he's thinking. 

You could almost say that even though we look nothing alike, we have an odd bound. He has no clue to what's going on behind my blue eyes and I know everything that's going on behind his brown ones. The funny thing is we're twins and look absolutely nothing alike. He's got brown hair and eyes, where my eyes are blue, and I'm as blonde as can be. My hair actually at times is almost white.

Shaking myself lightly from my thoughts I proceeded up the walkway and attempted to find my way to the principal's office. I say attempted because almost as soon as I entered the building I realized I was lost. I was feeling more than a little nervous and the fact that there were no people around to ask which way the office was left me even more unhappy. After ten minutes I was ready to call my brother's cell phone and ask for directions when a short boy wearing all purple, with blond hair that had a purple spot in it came around the corner.

"Excuse me, could you tell me which way the principal's office is? I'm a bit lost." I mentally winced at how…British I came off sounding. I'd hopped that my accent and speech pattern would change after I'd left the English boarding school, I guess I was wrong.

The boy smiled at me and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. I'm actually on my way there now. My name's Odd," He said and extended his hand to me. It took me a second to realize that he meant that his name was Odd, not odd as in different.

"Morwen," I answered as I shook his head. "I just moved here," I explained. I liked this boy, he reminded me of brother, even though he probably the complete polar opposite of him. I mentally shrug this off as Odd opens the office door for me.

"Ah there you are Ms." A man, I assume to be the principal, started and stops before he finishes my name. "Odd, what did you do now?" His tone carried a note of amusement and annoyance, causing me to realize that he probably deals with Odd on almost a daily basis.

"I fell asleep in Mrs. Hertz's class again, Mr. Delmas," Odd replies lightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"An hour of detention, tonight after dinner. I'll notify Jim," Mr. Delmas replies. "Stay here for a little bit, and I'll send you to class with the new students."

Odd nods his head and smiles at me, which I return. Mr. Delmas leads me into his office where another boy stands. This one, I already don't like. His stance is wrong. It's like he's ready to attack something. His eyes are dark, not in color, no they're bright blue, but they're cold. There's also the was evil seems to cling to him. He's seen and done horrible things, and doesn't mind doing them again.

"Ms. Stern, I'm glad you could finally make it," Mr. Delmas says sitting down at his desk.

"I'm sorry for being late. I'm not used to such…a different school. All the other schools I've ever attended had students or staff wandering around. Here the halls were completely empty, save for that of Odd," I answered once again mentally wincing at how I sounded. This other student is really putting me on edge. At least I can sense him, I'd be a lot more worried about him if he was off my radar.

Mr. Delmas looked over several sheets of paper. "You and Ulrich are related, correct?" He asked me.

"Yes. Twins, actually." The boy has stopped staring at his shoes and is now taking an interest in me. "Ulrich is several minutes older than me." Delmas nods and looks back down at the papers.

"Everything seems to be in order. Here are your classes and your room lists. Jim's taking your things to your rooms for you. After classes are over you may unpack. Until then I expect you to be in the remainder of your classes." He looked up and caught me glaring at the boy. "Oh, and I should introduce you. Morwen Stern" he motions to me "Ankoku Ougi,"

My eyes mentally widen. He's name, Darkness Prince, more than fits him.

"I hope you both enjoy your stays here at Kadic," Delmas says leading us out of his office.

Odd is sitting in a chair waiting for us as we exit the room. He was speaking rapidly to the secretary. He stands when he sees us. "I'll probably be seeing you tomorrow, Mrs. Weber," He says smiling.

"Let's hope not, Odd. You should be in class learning, not in here gossiping with me!" She says laughing.

Odd smiles at her then turns to Ankoku. "Hi, I'm Odd!" he exclaims holding his hand out. I actually had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Thankfully Odd didn't notice it; I think it would've upset him slightly to have me laughing at him so early in our relationship. I started when I thought the word 'relationship'. Karma is laughing at me, and I know that it knows that I know.

"Ankoku Ougi," Ankoku responds coldly, glaring at Odd. This is the first time I've heard him speak and it sends shivers down my spine, and not the good kind of shivers either.

I can see Odd's smile falter slightly, and his hand retreats. "Right let's get to class then. I'm guessing you both are in my grade?" He asks glancing down at my schedule.

"Yes, we are," Ankoku answers, and he looks at me. I honestly in all my years have never dealt with someone like him, and I've come across some pretty scary things.

Odd sees the way Ankoku is looking at me and offers me his arm. I gladly take it and he leads us to our class. On the way there Odd keeps me between him and the wall and forces Ankoku to stay on the other side of him. Odd opens the door again and Ankoku walks in, almost shoving both of us out of his way.

I admit, I'm nervous now. Ulrich has no idea that I'm here, and I know he's not going to be happy about it. I hope he's not too mad about it. "Hey, don't worry. Most of the people here are friendly, just stay away from Sissi. She's the only one you're going to have to worry about," Odd whispers to me.

I smile up at him in thanks and he leads me into the room, right as Ankoku finishes telling the class about himself. "Alright, Ankoku, you can sit behind,"

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich snaps standing up and interrupting the teacher.

I'm not surprised by his outburst, but the whole class is, including my blond savior. "I've been sent here. The adults that surround us seem to think that we're destined to be together," I stated and the promptly realized how that sounded.

"That's" Ulrich started and stopped. "I don't know why I'm bothering to say anything. You already know what I'm thinking, don't you?" His voice dripped of sarcasm.

"With that tone, of course I do. As does the whole class. Next time why don't you try hiding behind that little façade of yours and then we'll talk as we always have. Me being honest and you trying to keep yourself hidden." My voice doesn't rise above its normal level, but it seems to echo with the unspoken challenge. Fortunately before either of us can take this fight any further the bell rings, and the class quickly files out.

"Umm…what's going on here?" A girl with pink hair asks, looking between me and Ulrich. Odd shrugs and looks at me.

"My sister and I don't get along well," Ulrich responds glaring at me. For a brief instance I wanted to just snap at him and go off on how it wasn't my fault that we couldn't get along. I see in his eyes he's fighting the same urges I am, though for different reasons. I don't want to look like a bitch in front of people I don't know. He doesn't want to look like jerk in front of his friends.

"You two are brother and sister?" Odd asked surprised. "I would've never have guessed it!"

I smiled at him, thankful once again for his presence. "You're not the first one to say that," I told him.

"Why don't we do introductions on the way to class?" A blond boy with glasses asked looking nervously up at the clock. We all nodded our heads in agreement and walked out of the room, leaving behind a still slightly stunned teacher.

Ulrich was leading the way as Odd walked on one side of me with the girl next to me. The other boy was on the other side of the girl. "Hi, I'm Aelita."

"Jeremie," the blond boy now know as Jeremie said as he readjusted his backpack.

"Morwen Stern, Ulrich's twin, he's older than me, though," I replied. I was shocked at how easily the information slipped out and from the glance back at me so was Ulrich.

"Don't worry, Morwen, you're going to fit in just fine here!" Odd said excitedly. I smiled at him, it was hard not to, the way his energy just flowed. I could tell that Aelita thought so too, as she smiled at us.

"Hey, Ulrich!" A voice called out. We all stopped and let the girl catch up to us. She was wearing all black and had short black hair. Ulrich's face lit up when he saw her, so she was either his girlfriend or crush. When she stepped up next to my brother I could tell that she felt the same way about him, but they weren't dating, she was standing too far away from him for that. It took her a moment to see me but when she did her eyes actually clouded over. "Who's this?" Her voice had changed tones from a friendly tone to a much darker one.

"Yumi, this is my sister, Morwen. Wen, this is Yumi," Ulrich said introducing us. Her face relaxed into a smile. She thought I might have been competition for Ulrich.

I smiled at her and extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Yumi." She shook my hand and nodded.

"Likewise. Listen, I'll catch you guys at lunch. If I'm late for class again, I'll have more detention then Odd!" She announced running off.

"I like her!" I announced to Ulrich. Then feeling slightly daring I added, "You should go out with her!" I have never seen anybody turn that red that fast. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or run, and judging by the looks the others had they were in the same predicament that I was in.

"Shut it," He responded walking into the classroom.

The others looked at me for a minute. "I suddenly feel like I just dodge a ballistics missile."

"You did. We've been trying to get him to ask her out for ages!" Odd told me.

"Really? I'll have to remember that," I replied as I followed him into the classroom. Ankoku was already there, the teacher pointed to a seat since he'd introduced himself during the last class.

I dropped my stuff next to Odd's desk and leaned over Odd to speak to Ulrich. "Is alright if I tell them I'm your sister?"

He nodded his head. "Wouldn't it be kind of hard to explain your last name if you weren't?"

"Stern is a very popular name!" I protested smiling at him. He shook his head and smiled back. It's time like these we don't mind being related. I walked back up to the teacher. "Hello, I'm Morwen Stern; I got to class just as the bell rang."

The teacher nodded. "I'll have you introduce yourself to the class." I nodded my head and leaned on the desk waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang and the teacher stood up from his desk. "Class, we have a new student who tells me she didn't have a chance to introduce herself in the last class. Please go ahead."

I looked over the class room and smiled as Odd smiled at me. "Hello, my name is Morwen Stern. I'm Ulrich's sister. I'm younger than him by about five minutes. Our parents thought that it was about time that the two of us were reunited and so here I am." I finished with a shrug. I didn't think there was any more that I really needed to say.

"Very good, Morwen. Please have a seat behind Ulrich."

* * *

My classes went really quick, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Odd practically bounced out of the room, only slowing down enough for us to catch up to him. We stood in line and after speaking with Jeremie; I decided on which foods would be the safest to eat. Only after sitting down did I realize how much food Odd really had gotten. It was enough to feed a small army.

"Does he eat like this all the time?" I asked Ulrich. Ulrich glanced up from his plate and looked over at Odd's.

"No. He usually eats more."

I felt my eyes widen. "You're kidding." I knew he wasn't but still the amount that Odd was packing into his mouth couldn't be humanly possible!

Yumi dropped down into her chair and smiled at the group. "How's your first day going so far?" She asked me.

"So far so good. These guys have been making sure I get to my classes without getting lost."

"Well your day's about to turn for the worst. Here comes Sissi," Ulrich stated, a look of utter boredom flash across his face. From the looks the others have I get the feeling that they deal with her often. A girl with long dark hair and dressed totally in pink came walking up to the table. So this is the Sissi I've been hearing about.

"So, you're Ulrich sister?" She asked her voice held that tone of false superiority that made me want to throw something at her. "Let me be the first to tell you there's some kids here that are cooler than others. This group, for example, is made up of total losers with the exception of Ulrich. Why don't you come and hang out with my group?" She asked motioning to an empty table.

"No, thank you. I think that I'm better off here. Besides that, won't your imaginary friends be jealous?" I was almost shocked at my last statement. I blame Odd for that one. He was the one sending out the "smart-ass" vibe. The rest of the group smothered their laughter as she walked away.

"Wow, you really let her have it!" Odd congratulated me patting me on the shoulder.

"She'll be back. She always comes back," Ulrich said throwing a sideways glance over my shoulder.

"Sounds kind of like a mildew problem," I muttered, turning around to see what Ulrich was looking at. Ankoku was staring at me from across the room. His cold gaze caused me to shiver.

Odd looked up from his food. "Are you cold?" I shook my head and turned back around to face the table.

"What's up with that guy?" Ulrich asked eyes locked onto Ankoku's. "He hasn't stopped staring at you since you sat down."

"I don't know," I whispered. "I've never seen him before today. He makes me nervous. I want him to stay as far away from me as possible," I whispered the last part.

"Well if he makes you that nervous I think it's wise for the rest of us to stay as far away from him as possible," Ulrich suggested in one of his rare moments of brotherly love. "You don't normally take kindly to strangers but you don't normally mind them either. For you to want to keep him at a distance probably means that he's trouble."

"Finally figure me out?" I asked playfully.

Ulrich laughed softly. "Yeah, figure you out. That'll never happen!" Ulrich joked.

"Morwen, where are you staying?" Yumi asked changing the subject. I pulled out a piece of paper with all my information on it and handed it to Yumi. "You're in the same room as Aelita!" She exclaimed handing me the sheet back.

"Wow, I finally get a roommate. This'll be different; I've never had one before!" Her exclamation had the table laughing, though I could see something different behind there eyes. It seemed like they were trying to hide something.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty easy to get along with as long as you let me sleep. That's really the only thing I'm fussy about," I explained to her.

Yumi shook her head. "Looks like I loose my place on the spare bed," She said glaring at me playfully.

"Well the bed yes, but do you mind air mattresses? I brought one with me that you're more than welcome to use. I enjoy having company!"

"Said the spider to the fly," Ulrich muttered handing his tray over to Odd.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that one, brother dearest," My tone falsely sweet. His eyes met mine and I could tell he was picking on me. I rolled my eyes and watched Odd devour what was left of Ulrich's meal. "So, how much can you eat?"

"Don't ask!" Yumi exclaimed. "I've seen him eat whole pizzas!"

"What's wrong with that?" Odd and I asked at the same time. Glancing at him I continued, "I've eaten nearly a whole pizza by myself."

"No, not one pizza. Try three!" Yumi exclaimed. I my eyes widened in shock. There was no way this, I hesitate to use the word scrawny, boy could eat that much. I looked over at Ulrich who nodded his head confirming what Yumi had said.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and telling us to get our butts to class. Yumi walked with us until she had to turn off to go into her class room. There was a boy there dressed similar to Yumi. Like her he had on almost all black, but his black hair was spiked. His face lit up when he saw Yumi, and he started talking to her almost as soon as she was in ear-shot of him. "Who's the guy?" I asked noticing Ulrich's glare.

"His name's William. That's all you need to know," He announced walking ahead of the group.

Odd shook his head and looked at me. "Ulrich and William are kind of in competition for Yumi. Only Ulrich doesn't seem to realize that William keeps backing down. He's trying to let Ulrich make a move before he does."

"Interesting. We'd better go sit down before we get you more detention time," I said walking into the room and looking for a spare seat, preferably away from Ankoku.

* * *

The group and I were all assembled in what is now Aelita and my room. I was just pulling on the red and black sheets when a strange beeping sound came from Jeremie's computer. I didn't even have to turn around to see that the whole group had just tensed up, and was now sending each other silent looks, while hoping that I didn't turn around. I actually think there might have been a little sign language going on behind me as well.

"Guys, we almost forgot that thing. You know that we have to do?" Odd said as he started to move to the door.

I rolled my eyes at the obvious attempt to escape. "What ever you need to do, go. Should I wait here for your return or go to dinner when it's time?" Oops a little irritation slipped out, I wish they would've just told me they had plans.

"If we're not back by dinner time, go ahead and go. We'll see you soon!" I heard Aelita say as she shut the door behind herself. I turned on my computer and waited for it to boot up before blasting some music, so could I finished unpacking without having to feel the irritation that I'd brought upon myself.

By the time I had put away the last of my stuff it was time for dinner. I decided to wait a few minutes before I left, to give the others time to come back. After waiting for almost half an hour I descended down into the great cafeteria. Thankfully I was either early or late coming; the cafeteria was almost completely empty. I ate as quickly as I could and went back to my room. I didn't want to get caught by Sissi eating alone, I didn't know her well but I know her well enough that eating on my own would only cause problems.

I spent the rest of the night in my room rearranging things and then settled down and hopped online to talk to a few of my net friends. There are times where I definitely prefer talking to people online and this was one of them. I didn't have to try to block out the other person's feelings or try to hide my own. It was well after one in the morning before I climbed into my bed. I'd only been in bed for a short while when Aelita came in the room trying not to wake me up. Truth be told no matter how silently she tried to creep into the room she would've woken me up. For some reason a door opening always wakes me up, it's been that way since I was little, just ask Ulrich.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning to Know Us

**Chapter 2—Beginning to Know Us  
Still don't own characters 'cept Morwen and Ankoku.

* * *

**

The world around me came slowly into focus. Glancing at the clock I sighed and sat up. It was an hour before I had to be up. Aelita was still sleeping soundly, though after how late she came in I don't doubt that she'll be tired even after this next hour of sleep. I grabbed all my cloths for the day and my shower gear and went to take a shower. Thankfully I arrived before anyone else did, and I got to shower in peace. Perhaps I'll continue to get up so I don't have to deal with people first thing in the morning. After my shower I dropped my shower stuff off in the room, grabbed my bag, and headed out.

Campus was still silent as I wandered around for a bit. I wasn't hungry and wouldn't be for a little while yet, so I decided to find a spot to meditate for awhile. I had just gotten myself relaxed and into a meditative state when something knocked me over and started licking my face. "Kiwee, NO!" I heard Odd yell. He came running up to me and pulled the small dog off of me. "I'm sorry! I don't know what got into him!" He exclaimed as the dog tried to lick me again.

I laughed and stood up. Normally I don't like dogs but this one's enthusiasm to see me earned him a sort of affection from me. "It's alright, no harm done," I said petting the dog lightly on the head. "You said his name is Kiwee, right?" I asked.

"Yup! But please don't let Jim or the principal know that I have him, it's against the rules to have pets on campus."

"Don't worry, Odd. Your secret safe with me," I told him. Odd's face lit up and he smiled at me.

"Great! Um…would you like to go get something to eat, after I put Kiwee back in my room?" He looked slightly nervous. I tipped my head to the side before looking down at my watch. We still had a little over half an hour before classes start.

"Yeah, that sounds good." We walked back up to his room in silence, I was trying to memorize where exactly it was. Odd opened the door and put the small dog back into the room.

"Stay here, Kiwee," Odd ordered as the dog climbed into one of the dressers. Ulrich walked into the room a moment latter towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone indicating he'd rather not have to see me this early in the morning.

"Odd and I had a predestined meeting this morning and now we're off to eat." For some reason seeing my brother brought back the fact that they hadn't returned until early this morning. I felt a flash of anger go through me. They could've at least phoned and let me know that they weren't coming back! I forced myself to take a deep calming breath as Odd filled Kiwee's food dish.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and walked out of the room. Before Odd shut the door I stuck my head back in the room. "By the way we've got just over half an hour before classes start," I told Ulrich and let Odd finish shutting the door. We were half way down the hall before I heard Ulrich screaming something about being late. I laughed softly as Odd looked back in confusion. "I think he's supposed to be meeting Yumi this morning," I explained.

"How do you know that?" Odd asked looking at me curiously. I mentally winced. I guess I let a little too much personal information slip. So far Odd's the only one that's caught it. He's a lot sharper than the people around him give him credit for.

I smiled at him. "Well…he's never really minded being late for classes is he? So he must be worried about missing Yumi this morning. He likes her like that, right?" I asked and batted my eyelashes at him for good measure. He either fell for it or decided to let my little slips go, 'cuz he nodded his head.

"Come on, we'd better get going, we're going to miss all the great food!" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"And I suppose that you guys didn't eat last night either?" I asked. "I mean since you didn't get in until late."

"How'd you know we got in late?"

I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. "Aelita's my roommate, right?" I asked slightly sarcastically. "I heard her come in last night."

"Oh…so I guess you're kind of a light sleeper, like Ulrich?" He asked me.

"Yeah, after I get used to it I sleep a little harder, that's something Ulrich has never mastered. After I get used to the things around me I can choose to sleep through just about everything. Except for doors, doors always wake me up," I was babbling now. I've realized that I tend to do that around Odd.

We'd dropped into our seats and started eating by the time Jeremie and Aelita had arrived. "Morning, sleep well?" I asked smiling at them. It was perfectly obvious that they hadn't. Both had dark circles under their eyes. I wondered briefly why Odd didn't look even remotely tired. Jeremie and Aelita gave me matching glares instead of verbally answering me. "I guess not…" Yumi and Ulrich sat down shortly after the attempted death glares. Both of them looked like they'd rather be back in their beds as well.

"Odd, did you have sugar before we met up this morning?" I asked the only other fully awake person at the table.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked as he started to sneak things off of Jeremie's plate.

"You're the only person, aside from me, that doesn't look like they're about to fall asleep."

The warning bell startled all of us and almost caused Jeremie to fall off of his chair. "Come on guys, we can sleep in class," Ulrich muttered standing up. Yumi pulled herself up next and stumbled a little. Ulrich automatically wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. They both stood there looking like they were just about to fall asleep holding each other.

I shook my head and smiled. "Class!" I reminded the two of them before they actually did fall asleep.

* * *

We'd just finished eating lunch when I noticed Ulrich's face. He was slightly paler than normal, and his eyes held a slightly glazed look. I recognized that look it's one that I've had many times before. It was perhaps the one condition that we both shared, vertigo. He stood up to toss his trash when he visibly wavered and would've fallen had Odd and Yumi not grabbed his arms.

"Are you alright?" The whole group asked.

"I'll be fine!" He snapped. I rolled my eyes and pulled a bottle of vertigo meds out of my bag. I tossed them to Odd, knowing that Ulrich would've probably been hit on the head by the bottle. I also passed over my juice container.

"Take two of these, sit down, and close your eyes for a bit," I instructed. For probably the first time in history Ulrich didn't argue with me and did as he sat down and pulled two pills from the bottle. I reached across the table and pulled his tray over. "I'll toss this for you," I said picking up my tray and walking away. Odd and Aelita caught up to me and dumped their and Yumi's trays.

"What was that you gave Ulrich?" Aelita asked me.

"It's called Meclizine, it's an anti-dizziness medication that's prescribed for people with extreme motion sickness or vertigo," I explained, walking back to the table.

"So, do you have vertigo as well?" Aelita asked me. I nodded my head. There's really only two things that I don't like to talk about, and my vertigo is the one of them.

Ulrich's head was down on the table when we got back to it. "Is he going to be ok?" Yumi asked me, concern shinning bright in her eyes.

I nodded my head and sat back down. "He'll be fine. He's just a little dizzy right now." I said smiling at him. "Once the meds kick in he'll be fine," I assured her. We sat around talking softly until the bell rang. Ulrich didn't even stir until Yumi gently touched his arm.

"Ulrich, it's time for class." He looked at her before nodding his head, and wincing from the movement.

"Ulrich?" I asked. "How many fingers?" I asked holding up two fingers.

"Four?" He guessed. I stood up and walked over to the table.

"You're not going to class, you're going to lie down," I instructed. "Odd, could you give me a hand with him?"

"I'll do it!" Yumi exclaimed going to his other side. "Are we taking him to his room or the infirmary?"

"You'd better take him to the infirmary, that way he can get a note to excused from being in class," Jeremie stated.

So that's what we did, thankfully the nurse was really understanding and let him crash in the infirmary. On the walk to our classes Yumi kept glancing at me. "Is there something you want to ask?" I asked her.

"How come Ulrich's never mentioned you before?"

I stopped walking and turned to her. "Ulrich and I have never really gotten along well. Ulrich views me as the typical annoying little sister. He also sees me as a little bit creepy. I have a tendency to step over the line between his personal life and mine." I sighed deeply. "There's more too it than that, but that's something you'll have to talk to him about." I sighed and looked up at Yumi. "I honestly really like my brother, and I kind of hope that one of these days we'll be able to be friends too." I shrugged my shoulders and started walking.

Yumi caught up to me after a second. "I know Ulrich's a private person, but I've never known him to keep secrets, not like having a sister!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and stopped again. "Ulrich likes to keep to himself. Around me he feels like he can't do that. I'm probably one of, if not, the only person in the world that can read him like a book. I can read his emotions practically before he knows what he's feeling. While he doesn't necessarily like keeping secrets; he likes to keep me a secret because I'm one of the few things he's actually afraid of. I can cut through all the little walls he's built up around himself." I sighed and closed my eyes.

Even though my eyes were closed I could feel her staring at me. "How long did it take for you to learn that he's got vertigo?" I asked leaning slightly on the wall. "How many times have you seen him on a ladder? You've never seen him reach out to grab a hold of a wall or chair have you?" I smiled. "Ulrich's a good actor, good at keeping his head in the game, you'll probably only see what happened today a couple of times again, even if you lived with him for the rest of your life," I told her, as I opened my eyes.

Yumi had her eyes closed now too. "I wish…I want…" She stopped and sighed, and looked at me.

"You want to be more involved in his life?" I asked her. Yumi nodded her head, tears in her eyes. I touched her arm briefly and smiled at her. "You will be. If he has his way you will be. Just don't tell him I told you!" I exclaimed smiling at her.

Yumi nodded her head and smiled at me. "Thanks."

I nodded my head. "No problem."

"We'd better get to class before we get in trouble," She said walking quickly ahead of me. I let her go ahead, knowing right now she just wanted to walk away in silence.

We went our separate ways shortly after our laps into silence. I was just about at my class room when I noticed Odd leaning on the wall, almost trying to listen in to what was going on in the classroom. Silently I walked up behind him. I stopped when there was only centimeters between us. "What are we doing?" I whispered softly.

Odd jumped and spun around. "Morwen!" He exclaimed grabbing his chest. "Don't do that!"

I giggled, and took Odd's place leaning on the wall. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him again.

"I'm waiting for the teacher to let me in. We had a test that I missed so she sent me to the hallway until I can do a retake."

"Well then, I might as well stay out here until it's time to go back in. That is if you want the company?" Odd smiled at me and nodded his head.

"How's Ulrich doing?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"Sleeping by now. He'll be fine in an hour or so. Stupid meds have the amazing ability to make you fall asleep, even if you fight it," I explained smiling at him.

The door opened and Sissi motioned for us to come in. "Where's my Ulrich Dear?" She hissed at me.

"None of your business!" I snapped at her as I took an open seat behind Jeremie.

* * *

Class was finally over for the day, and I was tempted to let off a cheer. I was saved the trouble of doing so by Odd who not only cheered but jumped up and ran out of the room, only to have to come back to get his books.

Aelita smiled at Odd as Jeremie picked up her books and started walking to the door. I filled out shortly behind them only to have Sissi corner me again. "Where is Ulrich?" She demanded, hands on her hips. Her two groupies, Herb and Nicholas, stood behind her trying to look intimidating.

"He's where he needs to be at the moment. He's safe and content," I told her coldly. "Be happy with that information." I walked away leaving no room for argument.

The group had waited just outside the door for me. They were all smiling at me. "Great job telling Sissi off! I couldn't have done it any better!" Odd exclaimed, bouncing around a bit. I flashed him a smile as the others shook their heads.

"We should get going before Yumi gets mad at us for keeping her from Ulrich," Aelita said an almost evil smirk graced her features. We quickly reached the infirmary, and we found that Aelita's prediction was correct. Yumi was standing outside the doors tapping her foot as she waited for us.

"What took you guys so long?" She demanded.

"Morwen had to tell Sissi off for repeatedly asking where Ulrich is," Jeremie explained.

Yumi nodded her head and walked into the room. She walked over to Ulrich's bed and sat down next to him. A soft smile graced her face as looked at him. "Ulrich, time to get up. Classes are done for the day," She whispered to him.

Ulrich opened his eyes and smiled at Yumi.

"Morning!" Odd chirruped from the doorway. "It's time to get up and start our wonderful homework!"

Ulrich sat up and smiled at Odd. "Hey, guys."

"Feeling better?" I asked stepping further into the room.

"Yeah. Do you always carry Meclizine with you?" He asked me.

"Yes, I also carry a granola bar with me. I don't like to be caught unprepared," I answered.

"You have food?" Odd exclaimed looking at me with his eyes wide open in a pleading fashion.

"Can I go back to my room now?" Ulrich asked, he's voice still slightly sleepy.

I rolled my eyes and handed Odd the bar as Ulrich was helped out of bed by Yumi. For the rest of the night we did our homework and talked. Odd threw in one of his short movies for us to watch. I about died laughing at his footage of Sissi and his impersonations of Jim. After Odd's movie Yumi left to head back to her house for the night. The rest of us played some games until Jim came by and kicked Jeremie, Aelita, and me back to our rooms for the night.

* * *

_I was running, being chased by what looked like wolves. I glanced around looking for a place to hide when I noticed that Aelita was running with me. Both of us were running too hard to talk so I kept my questions to myself. We came to a large house that even though it looked new it felt old and run down. We took off running through the front door of the house and out the back door. Aelita threw open a shed door and proceeded into what looked like a sewer. I followed behind her silently. I was wondering where she was leading us. The lack of disgusting smells triggered my realization that this was a dream. _

I woke up and looked around the room. Aelita was tossing in her sleep, her blankets flying everywhere. The dream wasn't one of mine, so it must have been hers that I was seeing. "Jeremie, help me!" She cried out suddenly sitting up. She was still fast asleep, not seeing or hearing anything in the waking world. "Help! Please don't let XANA get me!" She fell out of bed without waking up.

"Aelita, wake up!" I ordered. "It's time for you to wake up now. You're dreaming."

She jerked awake, looking around. "What's going on?" She asked me.

"You were having a nightmare," I sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the touch light she had. "Do you want to talk about it?" As much as I wanted to comfort her my curiosity was what really drove me to ask the question.

"No, I'm fine now. Thank you." She laid back down on her bed.

"Alright, if you want to talk I'll listen. Even if you have to wake me up first, I'll listen." I turned off the light and went back to my own bed. I focused on trying to relax, but nothing seemed to want to work. Perhaps it was the fact that even though Aelita said she didn't want to talk about her dream, she really did. I think a few times she almost started talking.

I awoke about ten minutes after I'd finally fallen asleep again to the sound of Aelita's cell phone. I groaned and put the pillow over my head almost effectively blocking most of the noise from the phone. I could make out a muffled, "I'll be right there," from Aelita.


	3. Chapter 3: One Great Day, Not!

**Chapter 3—One Great Day, Not!**  
**Nope, still don't own Code Lyoko. I'm saving up though! **

**

* * *

**The morning brought me forth rather abruptly from my sleep. I'd forgotten how annoying my alarm clock is. After literally throwing it across the room I got up to turn it off. I quickly went and showered and went out for my new morning routine. I'd just finished when I saw my wonderful brother and his friends creeping quickly out of the woods. I shock my head in amazement as they all walked practically in front of me without seeing me. I snuck up behind them fully prepared to scare the heck out of Odd again when I heard Jeremie speak up. "I can't believe that XANA would do that! How low can he go?"

"Chill, Jeremie! We took care of it! Just like we always do," Ulrich responded.

"Yup! Saving the world one XANA attack at a time!" Odd exclaimed.

I stepped back and let them continue on their way. This is the second occasion I've heard the name of XANA in less then ten hours and both times he sounds like the bad guy. I wonder how much danger they're all really in and if they'd let me help them out. The ringing bell signaled the start of the school day and my first time being late.

* * *

Mrs. Hertz glared at me as I entered the room. "Morwen! I expect you to be here on time," She scolded.

"My apologies. It won't happen again." I sat down quickly behind the group of four. Odd turned around and smiled at me.

"Morning. Sorry we missed breakfast," His eyes and voice held a note of sincerity that actually touched me.

"It's ok. I actually spent this morning in meditation," I whispered while pulling out my notebook to take notes. Like I said earlier, math and science aren't my strong suits.

Ten minutes into class Odd was sound asleep, Ulrich was staring out the window (may I add, at Yumi who was in gym at the moment), Jeremie and Aelita were both taking notes. I took out my secondary notebook and started to draw the house that Aelita had accidentally shown me. My drawing skills are horrible but it I'm able to give myself enough details that it helps me realize exactly what others have shown me.

Half way through my drawing I could feel Ankoku's eyes suddenly on me. Something in the room had changed. I looked around and no one else noticed. I unintentionally made eye contact with Ankoku. He slowly nodded his head and looked at the window. My eyes widened as I looked at Aelita. She was in extreme danger, even just sitting there. Every one of my instincts told me to protect her. I jumped to my feet, ran around Odd and pushed Aelita and Jeremie to the floor just as something came flying though the window.

Glass flew across the room embedding itself in many of the other children. I felt several glass shards embed themselves in my legs and lower back. I could hear my classmates screaming in either pain or fear. I pulled myself off of Aelita and turned to see what had come through the window.

"What was that?" some one yelled.

"A baseball from the gym class," Ulrich said picking it up, and glaring out at the window.

"Is anyone hurt?" Mrs. Hertz asked walking up to the class. There were various yes and no's. "Alright, anyone who needs to go to the infirmary may go."

"Morwen needs to go!" Odd cried. Mrs. Hertz nodded her head.

"I'm ok, I've been hurt worse," I said peering at my now bloodied legs.

"You're still hurt!" Odd protested.

"Fine, I'll go!" I snapped pulling myself to my feet.

"I don't think you should be walking with glass in your legs," Jeremie stated peering down at my legs.

"How else am I supposed to get there?"

Odd moved forward and put my wrist and put it over his shoulders before he bent over and put me on his shoulders, the sudden motion caused my short skirt to ride up slightly. "Am I hurting you?" He asked me.

"No, but I'm in a skirt!" I exclaimed trying to look up at Odd. I felt him carefully pull my skirt back into place.

"There, now the only one that can see up your skirt is me!" Odd exclaimed.

"You'd better not look!" Ulrich exclaimed. Odd ignored him and walked out of the room; followed by Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie. "Odd, did you hear me?"

"What if I let him look?" I asked playfully.

"What?" Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita yelled.

"Really?" Odd asked, shocked.

I shrugged the best I could from my position of staring at Odd's butt…not that it's a bad butt, I did NOT just think that… "Maybe if we were dating," I answered.

"Morwen Jacqueline Stern!" Ulrich exploded. He was both shocked and angry at the suggestion. I had to play on this one. It's not often I can get Ulrich angry enough at me to yell my full name.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I said maybe. And who said I needed to be in them?"

"Why wouldn't you be in them?" Ulrich demanded.

"I don't know. Should I ask Yumi?" I asked as I felt her approach.

"No, you shouldn't ask Yumi!" Ulrich exploded.

"Ask me what?"

"Have you," I started to ask but was cut off by a very upset Ulrich.

"NOTHING!" he yelled.

"TakenanythingoffwithUlricharound?" I asked quickly.

Both Yumi and Ulrich turned bright red. I want to hear this story later on. "We're not talking about this!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I…uh…came to see if everyone was alright. William was the one that hit the ball. I can't believe he hit it at the window! It was no where near where it should've been! I thought Odd's aim was off, but I-Jim sent me to see if anyone was hurt," Yumi said without pausing.

"Only a few people were hurt," Aelita said. "And nothing looked serious."

"Come on, Ulrich! She didn't deny it!" I said bringing the subject back to the embarrassing topic that Yumi and Ulrich were trying to avoid.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary now, before I need to take you to the hospital," Odd told me.

"Walk on, o' ye of the tight pants!"

"Don't look at Odd's butt!" Ulrich snapped.

"Why not? He's looking up my skirt!" I honestly wish I could see the look on Odd's face from here. I could feel his shock, and slight embarrassment.

"I'm not looking up your skirt!"

"What Odd says and does is two different things!" Yumi quipped.

"Shut up, Yumi!" Odd demanded.

"Odd, do you think I should've bought a pair of these panties in black?" I asked wondering what the reaction I'd get would be.

"I like the red."

"Hey, Didn't I tell you not to look there?" Ulrich yelled. "You're not even dating!"

"Yet," Odd muttered so softly it was hard for me to hear.

"Yet? What do you mean yet?" Ulrich yelled.

I was honestly trying not to laugh at this point. Odd seeing my underwear was no big deal, after all I wear them to keep the things that shouldn't be seen hidden!

"Odd, honey, maybe you should stop talking before we both end up in the hospital," I suggested.

"Honey! Since when do you call him honey?"

"Do you think the nurse will give him a sedative?" I asked the group, trying to look up at them.

* * *

An hour later my legs were glass free and I think Odd and I are deft in one ear from Ulrich's screaming. Jeremie now has a permanent blush and can't look me in the eye. Ulrich keeps glancing between Odd and I as if we're going to do something even though we're on opposite ends of the room from each other. Aelita and Yumi seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the event.

The tension in the room from Ulrich's nerves wasn't only affecting me but the others as well. Yumi kept tapping her pen against the edge of her binder while Jeremie was progressively typing harder and harder on his keyboard.

"Ulrich, knock it off!" I exclaimed when his nerves had finally gotten to mine. I tried not to look up and continue on my homework but I was finding that extremely difficult.

"I'm not doing anything!" He exclaimed.

"Yes you are! Now, knock it off!" I snapped at him, he knows what he's doing I can tell that he does!

"I'm not doing anything!"

Fed up with Ulrich I stood up and marched over to Odd, and pulled him into a kiss. "There happy?" I demanded turning to face my brother. His eye was twitching.

"Morwen, we should run," Odd stated.

I nodded my head. "Now!" With that we both took off running with Ulrich hot on our heels. We made it to my room and barely got the door locked behind us as Ulrich started pounding on the door.

"Open up!" Ulrich yelled as he continued to pound on the door.

"No!" I exclaimed. "We're safe," I told Odd.

"For now. Aelita's got the key," Odd reminded me.

"Crap!" I yelled. Frantically I started looking around the room for something to block the door with. "Odd, the bed! Help me move the bed!" Odd looked at me oddly but proceeded to help me move the bed.

Unfortunately, the bed didn't make it very far as it caught on the edge of the carpeting. "Odd, pull it out!" I exclaimed. The bed started making a sound that was similar to that of some one stepping up onto a bed. After we'd finally got the bed over the carpeting it started stuttering across the floor as it caught the carpet again. "Push harder, Odd!"

"I'm trying!" He exclaimed.

"Well try harder," I replied.

I pushed the bed a little harder than I'd intended and ended up re-opening the wounds on my legs, which caused me to grunt slightly.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep going before Ulrich shows up!"

Odd nodded and started pushing, but paused as he looked down at my legs. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, Odd. Just keep going."

"But you're hurt!" He protested.

"Odd, honestly I'm fine. Let's just do this, alright?"

Odd mutely nodded his head and continued to help me push the bed against the door. As soon as it touched he dropped down onto the bed. "I need to rest," Odd exclaimed panting slightly.

"What? Already? Where's your stamina?" I asked laying down next to him.

"What they hell are you two doing in there?" Ulrich yelled pounding again on the door.

"Nothing! Just laying in bed!" I yelled back.

There was a slight pause before, "What were you doing?"

"Moving the bed!" Odd yelled back.

"Odd, I'm going to kill you so open the door!"

"No way!" Odd and I yelled together.

Ulrich's pounding stopped. "If you two had sex, I'm going to kill you both!"

My mouth dropped and I looked over at Odd who was doing a great impression of a red fish. "I've only known him for three days! What kind of girl do you think I am?" I yelled sitting up. "Hell, what kind of boy do you think Odd is?"

There was silence from the other side of the door. "Is your opinion of Odd and me that low?" I could feel Ulrich's confusion from the other side of the door. "Ulrich, honestly." My voice was soft and as close to pleading as I'd ever gotten. "You know us both better than that."

We could hear Ulrich walking away from the door. "Odd, I'm sorry about him," I apologized as I stood up and walked to the window. After several minutes of trying to think of something to say Odd walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I can kind of understand how he got the impression that we'd had sex. I mean, think back on the things we said." I smiled up at him. "Besides, I'd be a little over protective of my sister if she was as pretty as you are," Odd told me blushing.

I could feel Odd's emotions as he smiled at me. I hated for him to think that I kissed him because I liked him. I did like him, that wasn't the issue, I just didn't want him to think it was because I'd wanted to. Ok, now I'm confusing myself.

I took a deep breath. "Odd, thank you, but you know, the kiss…it was just to piss off Ulrich, right?" I apologized. I could feel the rush of pain and sadness sweep over him.

"I-I see. I knew that," Odd said turning around. I wanted to tell him the truth that I really liked the kiss. I wanted to tell him that I liked him. Unlike most guys Odd wasn't playing the part of the nice guy, he a the real thing. Even though he's a player; he truly is looking for someone to care for, and to be care for.

"Odd, I"

"Let's just put the bed back. I doubt Ulrich will still be upset," Odd said his voice on the edge of tears.

I silently nodded my head and helped him move the bed before he stormed out of the room. I could feel his pain from his room, or perhaps for once, my own emotions were the ones that were truly coming out.

* * *

The next day Odd ignored me. He wouldn't meet my eyes, or even acknowledge that I was there. I could feel not only his pain but anger, not at me but at himself.

Sissi's arrival at lunch signaled the low point of our day. "Well, well! If it isn't the loser squad with their newest member!"

"Shove off, Sissi!" Odd snapped storming off leaving his still full tray.

"What's wrong with him?" Sissi asked walking away.

"Normally, I wouldn't agree with her, but what's up with Odd? He's been acting like this since he got back from your room, last night," Ulrich said to me.

"I…um…er…I told Odd that I didn't return his feelings," I whispered, looking down at the table.

The table had gone deathly silent. "You lied!" Ulrich yelled standing up. I sank lower into my chair. "You lied to Odd!" Ulrich's yelling caused the whole room to turn and look at us.

Yumi was covering her face with her hands. "Ulrich, please sit down!" She demanded, pulling on Ulrich's shirt forcing him into his chair. "I can't believe you lied to him!"

"What makes you think she's lying?" Jeremie asked.

"I can tell! I know when my sister is lying!" Ulrich stated. "Why did you lie to him?"

I stayed silent. "Morwen?" I shook my head. Ulrich stood up. "Guys can you please take care of our trays? I want to talk to my sister." Ulrich and I walked out of the cafeteria, and into my door room.

I sank down onto my bed without looking at Ulrich.

"Wen, talk to me," Ulrich softly demanded. "Why did you lie to Odd?"

This is crazy, normally it's me trying to get Ulrich to talk about his feelings, not the other way around.

"Because I" I looked around the room. " I don't know," I whispered.

"Wen," His tone was firm. "Tell me. Please."

"I didn't tell him that per say, I told him the kiss was to piss you off."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because it was the truth."

"But you felt something during the kiss, didn't you?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Did you tell him that?"

I shook my head, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I heard Ulrich sigh as he sat down next to me.

"Wen, I thought out of the two of us you'd be the one comfortable with relationships," He said sighing.

"Why would I be? I can't even hold a table relationship with my own twin!" Tears started streaming from my eyes. Both of our emotions were hitting me hard. "And if I could hold a stable relationship how would I explain what I am to him?"

"Wen, you'd never believe the things that Odd would understand. What we all understand. I mean, look at us! We've never been able to hold a conversation before! And how many have we had in the last couple of days?" Ulrich exclaimed smiling at me.

"That's true, you haven't gotten extremely annoyed with me since I've gotten here."

"Sis, talk to him!"

"I-I" I paused, "What about you and Yumi?" Ulrich paused as annoyance flashed through him.

"Morwen, the thing between Yumi and I is slightly different the you and Odd. We started out as friends, you guys started out as my sister and best friend."

"Ulrich, do you think, does Odd…" I sighed trying to get past my shyness and past Ulrich's amusement. "Does Odd like me?"

"More than he has any other girl," Ulrich told me kindly. "You need to talk to him."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Well you come with me?" I asked jokingly.

Ulrich laughed and patted me on the head. "No way, Sis! This is one time, I won't be following you into danger."

"Bro?" I asked

"Yeah?" He was confused at the sudden use of the kinship term I'd just used.

"Are we cool now? I mean are we…friends?"

Ulrich smiled down at me. I could feel his happiness, which made me happy. "Yeah we are." His cell phone rang startling both of us. Ulrich answered quickly. "Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at me. "Wen, I need you to stay here until one of us either comes to get you or I call you alright?"

I slowly nodded my head. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Just promise me you'll stay where it's safe!"

"I promise, Ulrich, but you have to promise you'll try to stay safe too," I ordered.

He nodded his head. "I promise, Wen. I'll do my best."

* * *

I was starting to get worried when my cell rang. "Hello?" I more demanded than asked.

"Hey, it's me," Ulrich said. Relief flooded through me. "Everything's alright now, you can leave your room now."

"Can I meet you somewhere?" I still hadn't shook the feeling that something was wrong.

There was a long pause before he answered. "Not right now. We can do something later, ok?"

"Fine," I responded. I was hurt that that they didn't want me with them. I knew that they were all there. I could hear Aelita talking in the background.

"Morwen?" Ulrich asked sounding confused and concerned.

Forcing myself to smile, "It's ok, Ulrich. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye, give Yumi a hug for me!" I exclaimed hanging up on him. I smiled at the burst of emotions Ulrich was feeling. As far away he was from me as he was I could almost pinpoint where he was now. "Gottcha, Bro," I muttered as I headed outside. I wasn't going to hunt him down, not for now anyway. I'd already closed in on his location, he was somewhere near the old factory.

* * *

Dinner once again looked like it was going to be a solitary affair from me. I'd just sat down when Sissi showed up. "Well, well it looks like your friends ditched you!"

"You're wrong, Sissi," Ulrich said dropping down into the seat next to me. "She just beat us here."

"Feeling better?" Aelita asked me, as she sat down across from me.

"Yes, thank you," I answered. Jeremie flashed me a smile and Odd sat on the other side of Ulrich. "Yumi go home for the day?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you night and bye," Ulrich replied.

"What, no hug back?" I asked smirking.

Ulrich turned red and playfully shoved me. "Shut it, you." He smirked at me lightly.

For the most part the emotions at the table were light and happy. Having the feeling of victory. Everyone but Odd that was. Odd was still upset and when I glanced around Ulrich I could see that he'd barely touched his food.

"Odd, after dinner can we talk?" I asked.

"No." He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

The table stared at where Odd had just been. In fact everyone in the room was confused at Odd's behavior.

"Give him a little time, Morwen," Aelita advised me.

I nodded my head but planned to go outside and meditate on what I should do.


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness and Emotions

**Chapter 4—Sickness and Emotions  
****I still don't own the cast of Code Lyoko or the show. If I did, well then this wouldn't be a fanfic.  
Thanks to those of you that let me know that I put the wrong thing up! I need to learn to be more careful about that!**

* * *

The alarm clock woke me once again. Only this time I wish it would've killed me instead of waking me. My head was throbbing like some one was pounding on it from the inside. My throat felt like I'd been eating sandpaper all night. And when I opened my eyes I had to instantly close them again; I didn't know it was possible for my eyes to hurt.

Looking back on it I probably should've at least put a coat on before I'd headed out to meditate. Or not have stayed out there so long. But no, I had to be out until 2 in the morning trying to figure out how to talk to Odd and let him know that I like him. I couldn't just go up to my room and sleep on it, or stare at my ceiling like a normal girl, no I had to go and meditate on it. Stupid emotions!

"Morwen, are you getting up?" Aelita asked me, from her side of the room. She was already dressed and ready for the day, and at the moment shoving books into her bag.

Before I could answer her there was a pounding at the door. "Is Morwen still in there?" Ulrich asked through the door.

"Yes, she is." Aelita opened the door for Ulrich. "She's still in bed actually. I've got to go meet Jeremie. I promised him that I'd help him with a program that he's working on. I'll see you down in the cafeteria." Aelita shut the door behind her.

"Wen, are you ok?" Ulrich asked coming further into the room.

For some strange reason every time I'm sick, he seems to know and comes to check on me, and if he can't he calls me. It's nice since I loose my ability to sense people and their emotions. It's one of the few times I ever feel truly alone in the world, and it's nice to know that some one remembers that I'm alive. My grandmother used to say that my abilities also caught a cold when my body did, and it had a stuffed up nose.

"No," I croaked out. We both winced at the sound of my voice as Ulrich sat down next to me.

"I thought not," He said as he started to stroke my hair. "Would you like me to bring you something to eat or drink?"

"Tea," I croaked out again.

He chuckled. "Hot mint tea, with a tablespoon of honey on the side?" He asked. I nodded my head not wanting to talk too much. "Grandmother used to give that to you too, didn't she." I nodded my head again. "I'll be back in a couple of seconds." About five minutes later he came back in with a steaming cup of tea. "Here you go. I've got to run. My mobile will be on vibrate if you need me."

"Ok. Thank you," I said, continuing my impression of a frog.

"Sure, see you!" He closed the door and left me to my tea, and lick the honey off the spoon. I drank my fill and carefully placed my cup on the floor before curling up to go back to sleep.

* * *

The door opened and woke me up. I sat up and found that while I was sleeping, I'd somehow managed to get the blankets over my head and tucked them in around myself. "Ulrich?" I croaked out as I struggled to free myself from the blankets and see who'd opened my door.

"No, Odd. Ulrich said you were ill."

I'd finally got the blankets off my head and saw Odd leaning on my doorframe. "Yeah, Karma's kind of kicking my butt for lying to you," I laughed slightly which quickly turned into a cough. He walked the rest of the way in with a mixture of concern and confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked sitting down next to me, and lightly patting me on the back.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about the kiss."

This is one of the other things I hate about being sick. I loose any ability I normally have to keep myself from saying dumb things. Or things that can lead me to telling more than I want to.

"So you lied to me about our kiss?" Odd asked me, clearly confusion written on his face.

I lay back down on my bed and rolled over so I was facing Odd. "I didn't so much as lie but I didn't tell you everything either."

"So, what about the kiss didn't you tell me?" I was struggling to keep my eyes open as Odd absently stroked my hair. Odd's ministrations were relaxing me and getting rid of some of my headache. It was not only making it hard to stay awake but pay attention too.

"I liked it." My eyes fluttered shut.

Odd smiled at me, and pushed a small strand of hair off of my face. "I did too."

I smiled as my eyes closed. "I'm glad," I half whispered half croaked.

"I'll let you sleep now, since I need to get down to lunch before some one notices that I'm missing. Is there anything you want?" I shook my head. "Ok, then. Go back to sleep now, alright?"

"K, night."

"Night."

* * *

I woke up again much later and looked at the clock and found that classes were out for the day. I felt slightly lonely and thought I'd wander over to Odd and Ulrich's room. I wrapped myself up in a blanket and walked down to their room. The door was shut so I knocked softly.

"Come in!" Odd yelled. I opened the door and was slightly surprised to see everyone in there. Aelita and Jeremie were sitting on Ulrich's bed pouring over Jeremie's computer. The other three were sitting on the floor playing a videogame.

"Morwen, hi!" Aelita said glancing up. "Feeling better?"

"Sort of." My voice still sounded really rough. I grabbed Odd's pillow and positioned myself on the bed so I could watch their game. Kiwee jumped up next to me and snuggled into my side. "Hi, Kiwee," I whispered, petting his short hair.

"Were you feeling lonely?" Ulrich asked as he frantically hit buttons on his controller. It was really comical to watch. Both Odd and Yumi were pressing the controller buttons much more calmly and Ulrich looked slightly hyperactive.

"Yes," I coughed softly. "If I fall asleep again please wake me up for dinner."

"Sure thing!" Yumi replied as she attacked Odd's character. "Ulrich, you're going to break that controller," Yumi warned.

"Doesn't matter, it's Odd's," Ulrich said smiling at his friend.

"Hey I have you know that I paid for that with my hard earned allowance money!" Odd joked back. The game flashed a message saying game over. Odd dropped his head in defeat. "How come you two keep ganging up on me?" Odd whined.

Ulrich and Yumi smiled at each other before blushing bright red.

"Odd, when I'm feeling better I'll play too, then we can make it even teams," I told him.

"That's no fair!" Ulrich exclaimed. "You've always been able to beat me!"

I chuckled. "Not my fault." I snuggled down into the pillow.

"Comfy?" Odd asked smiling at me as he hit the start button.

I nodded my head and watched them play for a while before I fell asleep again.

True to their word they woke me up and helped me down to dinner. Ulrich sent me to the table to sit down and he and Odd brought me something to eat. I didn't eat much and Odd devoured what I hadn't eaten.

After dinner Odd lead me back to my room. "Morwen, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"It's ok," I told him as I opened the door. I motioned for him to come in. "I probably would've done the same thing." I dropped onto my bed and moved to the wall so that Odd could sit down.

"But you didn't. And you tried to talk to me. I should've listed to you." He said as he started to pet my hair again.

"Tell you what. Keep doing that and we'll call it even," I told him.

"Doing what?" I wish I could feel his confusion right now.

"That. With my hair. It's making me feel better."

"Ok, I'll keep doing it." We lapsed into silence, before he started singing softly. I smiled and moved closer to him, enjoying his body heat and his presence.

* * *

**POV Change to Odd**

Morwen's breathing had evened out telling me that she was asleep. I watched her for several more minutes before I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Night, Wren," I whispered. I turned around and stopped when I saw Ulrich in the doorway.

He motioned for me to come out of the room. I turned off the lights and shut the door softly behind me.

"Odd," His voice was deadly serious.

"Ulrich, man I"

"Odd, I know you didn't do anything that you shouldn't have." His voice was still eerily calm. "But you hurt her, I hurt you." He walked away leaving me extremely confused and wondering if I should spend the night in Jeremie's room.

* * *

**POV Change back to Morwen**

I sat up trying to figure out what woke me up. Aelita groaned and slammed her hand onto her alarm clock.

Thankfully this morning, my nose was only slightly plugged, and my headache was nearly gone. I also had my senses back, which was welcomed. I prefer knowing what's going on around me. It really makes me wonder how "normal" people can make it through the day.

"Why is that going off?" I demanded groggily.

"Class."

"What kind of moron schedules class on a Saturday?" I exclaimed rolling over. Aelita didn't answer me, only got up and started to get ready. After several minutes I sat up and started to get ready. Odd's knocking at the door caused us both to stop.

"Who is it?" Aelita called out.

"It's Odd!" he yelled back.

"Come in!" I called back after checking that Aelita was fully dressed…or at least fully covered.

Odd opened the door. "Morning, ladies."

"Morning, Odd!" Aelita chirruped.

"Morning," I replied, smiling at the blond.

"You look like you feel better?" Odd more asked than stated.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I am, thank you."

"I'm going to meet up with Jeremie now. I'll see you guys later!" She ran out of the room.

I laughed softly. "Well, that wasn't obvious!"

Odd smiled and nodded. "We sometimes try that with Yumi and Ulrich. They don't seem to catch on though. I smiled again as I started to put my books in my bag. "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go for a walk before dinner?" Odd asked me. It's been a while since I've felt anyone this nervous about something like this.

"I'd love to." I paused as he let out the breath he was holding. "Any particular reason?"

"Yes, but" I mentally started laughing as his nervousness started to flare up again.

"You'll tell me then?" I guessed. He nodded his head and smiled sheepishly. I pulled my bag shut and stood. "Breakfast time?" I asked him.

"Yes! Food!" Odd exclaimed as we walked out of the room. Odd explained as much as he could about the classes I had missed out on, and on all the great Sissi comments that I missed as we walked to the cafeteria. We dropped down into our chairs and greeted Ulrich and Yumi.

"So, Odd, did you" Yumi started to ask but was cut off by Odd.

"Not yet! Um…before dinner. Ok?" Odd exclaimed looking over at me.

Breakfast was just about over when Jeremie's computer started beeping again. The others were glancing at each other and at me.

"Morwen, why don't you go ahead, and we'll catch up to you in class?" Ulrich suggested standing up. The others followed suit.

This is probably one of the first times I haven't been able to figure out what's going on, on my own. Everyone's emotions were going haywire. Jeremie and Aelita were nervous, Odd was excited, Yumi had turned almost cold, and Ulrich took on a protectiveness about him. This one was new to me. It seemed like whatever they did affected the whole world, and not just him. This in turn made me slightly nervous.

I nodded my head and watched them walk off to class. Class had started and I was getting looks from Mrs. Hertz. "Do you know where your friends are?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm as confused on their whereabouts as you are," I responded. She went on with the lesson as if this were a normal occurrence.

During the next class they all showed up and received detentions.

Odd smiled nervously at me as he dropped into his chair. "I guess our walk is going to have to wait until after dinner?" He asked me.

"How much detention did you get?" I asked, annoyance seeping into my voice. They were off doing, who knows what, having fun, being in danger, and leaving me to sit in boring lectures. While I just wanted to be included.

Unfortunately, the walk that Odd had asked me on had to be pushed back even further. Massive amounts homework were pilled upon us plus the rest of the group had detention all the way through dinner.

* * *

After dinner I'd walked back to my room and finished my homework. I wanted to ask them about what was going on, why they continued to disappear but I didn't want to nag them about it. I dropped down onto my bed and pulled a book onto my lap. I'd started dozing off when Aelita came back into the room and started to get ready for bed.

"You should've come done your work with us!" She half scolded. "Odd kept trying to convince Ulrich to let him come get you," She said smiling at me. She was incredibly happy at the moment. Something must've happened between her and Jeremie.

I smiled at her. "Why was he having troubles with something?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Only on concentrating on his work." She dropped down onto her bed. "He kept saying that we should come get you so that you wouldn't be lonely. Or that you probably needed help with your work. I think he just wants to spend time with you," She said playfully.

I put my book down on the floor and rolled onto my stomach, and wrapped myself around a pillow before I responded. "I wouldn't have minded spending time with him."

Aelita's eyes lit up even more if that was possible. "That's what I kept telling them, but Ulrich thought you might like to have some time alone. He thinks that you need to get up the courage for something."

"Courage? What for?" I smirked softly. "As far as I'm concerned, I made the first move, the next one's up to Odd." Aelita nodded her head, and jumped when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She sighed. "Sure thing. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and wearily pulled herself out of bed. "I'll be back," She told me as she walked to the door.

"Alright, be safe," I said as I already started to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

**Chapter 5—Lost and Found  
I still don't own Code Lyoko. Oh, and thanks to all my great reviewers! It really means a lot to me!

* * *

**

Something snapped me awake. I felt a strong blast of fear, anger, and grief rush over me from my new friends. Their emotions frightened me. I could feel Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi. Ulrich for the first time in my life was missing from my world. Even from across the world I knew that Ulrich was alive and well. Now he was completely missing.

My hands shook as I dialed Ulrich's cell number, preying that perhaps my cold had somehow messed me up. "Please, Ulrich, you need to answer your phone," I whispered to myself. After the fourth ring I went to his voicemail, and nearly burst into tears. I dialed Odd's number next

On the second ring he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Odd! Where's Ulrich?" I demanded. "Is he alright?"

"Morwen, can I-"

"Where is my brother?" I demanded again, tears streaming down my face.

"Stay in your room, I'll be there in a minute to get you."

"Ok." We hung up and I waited for Odd to arrive. It seemed like it took him forever to get there, but it probably was only a couple of minutes. He walked into the room without knocking. His face was stained with tear and his right hand was streaked with blood.

"Odd, what happened?" I asked jumping up and walking over to him.

"Wren, I need you to come with me," he whispered to me. I nodded my head and followed him out of my room and through the school. He pulled me into the boiler room and opened a small passageway.

"Where are we going?"

"This is a shortcut to the old factory. That's where we need to go."

After going through the sewers and over a large bridge he paused at an edge with several ropes near it. "Can you swing down?" he asked me.

"Yes, I can." Odd went first and I followed nervously. We entered an old elevator and went down. The doors opened to a large awe-inspiring computer room.

Yumi was sobbing on the floor near a large brown chair, with a tearful Aelita trying to comfort her. Jeremie was in the chair, his head in his hands.

Fear gripped me. "Odd, where's Ulrich?" my eyes continually searching the room for any sign of my brother.

"We lost him," Odd's voice cracked.

I turned to the blond boy. "Lost him? What do you mean?" Odd shook his head and pointed to Jeremie. "Jeremie?" I turned to the other boy. "Please," my tears were freely falling down my face. "where's my brother?"

"I don't know. The last place I knew he was in Lyoko. He was battling a megatank and there was a glitch. I don't know," Jeremie stopped, tears falling down his face.

"Can I go to where he was? Can I go to this Lyoko. I want to see where my brother was. I need to. I might be able to find him!"

Jeremie nodded his head. "Odd, take her to the scanners. I'll send you both," Jeremie instructed. "But I'm pulling you both out if any monsters show up."

Odd nodded and I walked back to the elevator. We went started moving down again. "Odd, thank you."

"You deserve to know." Our eyes met. "Your life is about to get a lot more complicated," he warned.

I laughed humorously. "I wouldn't doubt it."

The doors opened and we stepped out. "Take your pick," he said pointing to the tall cylinders. I stepped into one and closed my eyes as the door shut.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Morwen. Scanner Odd. Scanner Morwen. Virtualization!" Jeremie's voice echoed throughout the room.

The next thing I know I was floating in the air before falling, gracefully, on my butt. I stayed down for a moment, trying to adjust to my surroundings. Everything was perfectly still around me. There was no wind, no sound, and no emotion. Then I was blasted with Odd's pain and anger.

"Morwen, are you alright?" Jeremie's voice echoed from above me.

I didn't answer right away, trying to push Odd's emotions away. As if back home I'm not sensitive enough, here I have to be twice as sensitive. I winced as Odd's anger turned to concern. "I'm fine. Just slightly disorientated."

"You're sure?" Odd asked. I nodded my head.

"Just give me a moment." I closed my eyes and waited. I could feel Ulrich, he was here, somewhere. But he was too far away for me to get a good lock on him. I wish I could call him up and get a good reaction out of him. Like I did when I told him to give Yumi a hug. There was also several other things lurking off in the distance. I shook them off as unimportant for the moment and focused on my brother.

I opened my eyes and stood up. "He's too far away from here for me to get a good direction on him. But he's here, somewhere."

"How do you know that?" Jeremie demanded. "He's not on any of my screens!"

I smiled softly. "Call it women's intuition if you'd like. I can tell my brother is here."

"He's alive?" Yumi's voice came across the invisible link.

"Very much so. I can feel him, I just can't get a good lock on him."

Odd looked at me silently as if he were studying me. "You know more than what you're saying, don't you?" Odd asked me. I gave him a blank look. "Don't give me that look, Wren. You know what I'm talking about."

I smiled softly at him. "I do. But right now can we go look for my brother?" Odd nodded his head. "His in this direction." I pointed and started walking.

"Jeremie, little help here?" Odd asked suddenly, causing me to stop.

"One hoverboard coming up." A purple surfboard with a face appeared next to Odd. He jumped on and flew it over to me.

"Hop on. We'll get there faster this way." I nodded and stepped up on to the hoverboard. I put my arms around his waist. "Hold on," he instructed as he accelerated ahead. I was startled and pulled myself a little tighter to Odd. "Sorry," He whispered to me.

"It's ok. Keep going straight," I instructed.

It seemed like it took forever for us to move across the deserted region. "We're getting closer. I can feel him a lot better now. He's unconscious." A shot came flying at us.

"I'd say you guys are getting close if XANA is starting to send his monsters at you," Jeremie replied.

I could feel Ulrich waking up in a lot of pain. "Keep going," I instructed. "We're starting to get really close."

Odd nodded his head again and accelerated to get away from the block-like monsters that were scuttling towards us.

"Turn by that large…pillar, thing."

"It's called a tower, for future reference," Aelita told me.

I nodded my head and mentally stored the information away for latter. Ulrich's pain shot up another level. "We need to hurry, Odd. Can this thing go a little faster?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He accelerated again, almost throwing me from the board.

"There!" I shouted, pointing at a particularly large sand dune. "He's in there!" Odd stopped the board just above the dune and I jumped off and started digging. Odd jumped in and started to help me. After a couple of minutes we'd only gone about a foot down when something came whizzing by our heads.

"Tarantulas!" Jeremie yelled out. "There's three of them! You two need to get out of there, NOW!"

"Not without Ulrich," I replied. "Odd, keep them busy for a couple of minutes," I ordered and double my digging efforts. "Jeremie, is there anything you can do to help me here?" I more demanded than asked.

"I'm sending Yumi and Aelita to back you up. As much as I'd rather have you all here instead of there."

I felt the two drop behind me. "Hiya!" Yumi yelled throwing what looked like a fan at one of the Tarantulas.

"Morwen, stand back," Aelita instructed me. I stepped back as she began to sing. I'm sure my mouth dropped in amazement as the sand started to move away from where I'd been digging. After a couple of seconds I could clearly see a ball holding Ulrich. "It's a guardian," Aelita said. "I've already used up too many life points, I can't get him out."

I walked up to it and placed my hands on it. I focused on my brother who was awake and trying desperately to get out. "Ulrich, relax," I instructed. He nodded his head.

I focused on pulling out all of this creature's emotions. It started to try to get away from me, but because of the hole it was in, only succeeded in rocking back and forth. I continued to concentrate on its fear, and pain.

"Morwen, I don't know what you're doing but keep it up. The guardian's life points are dropping quickly, but so are yours," Jeremie reported. "You're going to need to stop when you hit around 30 points, alright?"

I nodded my head. "Fine."

It turns out as I hit my last 50 life points the guardian decided that its life was more important than holding Ulrich and released him.

"I've got Ulrich back on my screens. I'm bringing you guys back as soon as you get to a tower. There's one North of you," Jeremie instructed. "Oh, and Ulrich's down to 10 life points."

I jumped down into the pit to help him up. "Thanks," He said as he stood up unsteadily.

"No problem, Bro. I just wish there was more I could do to help you." I suddenly felt a warm tingling go down my arm. I looked down and saw that my hand was blue. I reached out and touched him. He instantly started to look better.

"Ulrich's life points have just jumped!" Jeremie exclaimed. "And Morwen's have just dropped to 40!"

"Well I think we found out what her powers in Lyoko are. Now let's get out of here!" Yumi yelled as she threw her fan at the last tarantula. She hit her mark dead on and it the creature blew up, spreading shrapnel for feet.

"Your vehicles are on the way."

Three vehicles appeared, and we all jumped on one. I jumped on behind Ulrich who was the closest to me while Aelita jumped on behind Yumi. We sped off and before long reached the tower. Aelita jumped off of whatever it was that Yumi was riding and ran for the tower.

"I've got Aelita back, I'm bringing you guys in now," Jeremie told us. I could feel an odd sensation. I looked down at my feet and saw that they were staring to disappear. I saw the same thing happening to the others and before I knew it I was back in one of the scanners.

I started to walk out and almost lost my footing when I felt a pair of arms around me. I looked up and saw Ulrich standing there. "The scanner's will do that to you until you get used to them," He explained.

I nodded my head. "Thanks for catching me."

"Thanks for saving me." We smiled at each other as the scanners opened again, and the others came out.

"Congratulations on your first successful mission on Lyoko!" Odd exclaimed bouncing over to me.

"Thanks?"

"Now if you'd all be so kind to come up here, then we can fill Morwen in on everything," Jeremie's voice echoed through the small room.

"What are you omnipresent?" I exclaimed, smiling slightly at the other's shock.

"Yes, now get up here!" Jeremie exclaimed sounding thoroughly tired. We all climbed into the elevator and went up to what I'm now deeming the computer room. "Morwen, what you did and saw here tonight, has to be kept secret. It's a matter of life and death for Aelita." I could feel his urgency and concern seeping through him. "Sit down and we'll all explain it."

Odd dropped down next to me as Ulrich dropped to my other side with Yumi on his side. Aelita went and sat at Jeremie's feet. For the next two and a half hours the explained everything they could to me from the Return to the Past to what little they knew about Franz Hopper.

Odd's head dropped down onto my shoulder. I looked over and saw that he was sound asleep. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I think we'd better go get some sleep. We may have the day off tomorrow, but I don't really want to spend my whole day sleeping."

The group nodded their heads in agreement and we all tiredly walked back to our rooms.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

**Chapter 6—Truth**  
Special thanks to Angel Phantom for help on not only this chapter but many others! And for helping me keep my sanity. What little is left anyway…And thanks to Angel's brother for giving me some great lines.  
Also, I don't own Code Lyoko. It's owned by someone else. I wish I did though…I wonder if they're selling stocks?

* * *

The afternoon sun hit me hard in the face. I rolled over and saw that my AI roommate was still sound asleep. I smiled at her. I now knew the reason for her innocents, and her fear. I also now knew why most of the group had an extremely protective streak for her. In Lyoko she had no weapons to defend herself with, only her creativity, which took a lot out of her.

I got up and showered. I was grateful to be out of my gross night stuff. I was also going to have to change my bedding after sleeping in it with dirty night clothes. I pulled off the bedding as quietly as I could and went to throw it into a washing machine.

"Hey, Morwen! Wait up!" Odd yelled. I paused and waited for him. "What are you doing up?"

I laughed lightly. "We kind of forgot to shut the shades last night and the sun got me. How about you?"

"Kiwee demanded that he go out. Doing your laundry too, I see."

I nodded. "Yeah, there's some sewer junk on it from last night; that I'd kind of like to get off."

"Yeah, same with mine," Odd said showing me the basket he was carrying. We got down to the laundry room and started throwing our stuff into the washers. "Hey, Wren? You know how you said you'd explain about knowing stuff?" Odd started.

"Yes. I'll tell you when we're all together. That way it only needs to be explained once."

Odd nodded his head. "So, besides laundry and explaining stuff to us, what are your plans for the day?" Odd asked me as he opened the laundry room door for me.

"Well as soon as I get this thing started," I said gently tapping the washing machine with my foot. "I'm going to go eat, than I don't know. How about you, what do you have planed?"

Odd shrugged. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that."

I nodded as I poured my soap into the machine and started it. "Hey, we never got to take our walk yesterday, did we?" I asked.

"So, even after yesterday, you want to hang out with us?" Odd asked, his eyes shinning bright.

"Of course! Did you really think that some creepy computer virus bent on world destruction was going to scare me away?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't," he replied, his voice barely audible above the hum of the machines.

I smiled and walked up to Odd. I positioned myself right in front of him so all either of us would be able to see was the other's eyes. "Good," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "because, it's going to take a lot more than that the scare me away." I had to fight the urge to kiss him. I pulled myself back. I shouldn't be leading him to believe that I'm a normal person.

I covered my retreat by picking up my laundry detergent. "Shall we go to breakfast?" His disappointment faded as soon as I'd mentioned food. "Should I call the others or should I just let them sleep?"

Odd grabbed my hand. "Let's let them sleep," He said smiling up at me. His hand was warm and comforting. I honestly never want to let go of it, but I had too. I couldn't let myself fall any harder for him than I already had. He was already going to break my heart when he learns what a freak I am.

I was struggling to figure out a way to let go without hurting Odd's feelings (and struggling to force myself to let go) when my phone rang. My phone was in my pocket on the same side that Odd was. I dropped his hand and pulled out my phone. I could feel Odd's annoyance at the caller and his disappointment at my letting go.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Morwen!" Ulrich's voice drifted through the phone.

"What's up, Ulrich?"

"Are you and Odd going to come eat?"

"Yeah, we're just going to the cafeteria now." Then I was struck by a thought. "How'd you know I was with Odd?"

Ulrich laughed. "You only call me 'Ulrich' when there's so me one else around."

"Maybe I'm with some one else!" Odd was looking at me funning but I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

"Who? William?"

Feeling dumb I answered, "Every one else is with you, aren't they?" I asked feeling my face turn slightly red.

"Yes, and we're already in the cafeteria, sitting at the table."

"We'll be there in a minute. We're almost there, see ya in a bit," I hung up the phone.

"Ulrich checking up on us?" Odd asked, looking slightly nervous, making me wonder what Ulrich said to him.

"Slightly. I think he more just wanted to see if we'd be hanging out with them."

By now we'd finally reached the cafeteria. Odd opened the door and bowed slightly. "Milady."

"Thank you," I replied softly. I could feel myself blushing.

"Welcome!" Odd chirruped bounding up to the line.

After obtaining our food we sat down with our group. "So," Ulrich started. "What were you two up to?"

"Laundry," I answered. Odd nodded his head, as he shoved food in his mouth. "I don't want to give you any life saving measures, so chew then swallow," I instructed Odd, smiling at him.

"Really, laundry? Is that _all_?" Ulrich asked stressing the word all.

"No, Odd and I were actually having hot sex on the washing machine," I replied, smirking a bit.

If I'd know how everyone would react, I would've brought a camera. Their reactions were priceless. Ulrich's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Odd had turned bright red, and was looking at Ulrich with a pleading "don't kill me" look on his face. Yumi had covered her mouth to hide the fact that she was laughing. Jeremie was chocking on his drink. Aelita was patting Jeremie on the back while laughing.

"Yes, really! We've gone through this, Ulrich!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. My smile turned to a frown as Sissi stood up and walked our way. "Here comes Sissi," I warned. "I think you still have time to run."

"Ulrich, Dear! When are you going to ask me out?" She asked leaning forward slightly.

"How about…never?" Ulrich asked. I could feel Ulrich's annoyance at the girl; he also had a fierce loyalty aimed at Yumi. Yumi was happier than I'd ever felt her, and extremely pleased by Ulrich's answer. Both of them were openly smiling at each other.

"Why not?" Sissi demanded. "What does Yumi have that I don't?"

"A brain?" Odd offered, causing the group to laugh.

"A boyfriend," I said smiling into my coffee cup. "After all Ulrich just asked her out this morning," I finished.

"HE WHAT?" Sissi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie all exclaimed, while Yumi and Ulrich both glanced at each other, then down while turning the color of a ripe tomato.

"Ulrich?" Sissi asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry, Sissi. Morwen's right. I asked Yumi out earlier today." Ulrich was smiling from ear to ear. As Sissi took off almost running out of the room.

Odd turned excitedly to Ulrich. "Is it true? Are you two finally going out?"

Ulrich nodded his head. "I'm surprised it took Morwen so long to say anything about it," He replied looking at me.

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you two were trying to keep it a secret or not. But I had to say something when Sissi came over here. Sorry, if I killed your secret."

Ulrich laughed. "We were going to tell you guys a little later today. But hey, that worked too!"

"When? Where? Come on! Details!" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd, finish your food. Our laundry needs to be switched out," I said as I finished my food. "After that we can talk."

Aelita was almost bouncing as she looked between Ulrich and Yumi. "I'm so excited for you two!" She squealed, causing half the cafeteria to look at us.

"Done!" Odd exclaimed. "Let's go!" He yelled jumping up and running off with both of our trays.

"We'll see you guys in a bit. We'll meet you…"

"In my room," Ulrich replied.

"Ok, see you guys then," I said waving as I walked away. I caught up to Odd who was waiting for me by the doors.

After putting our laundry in the dryers we headed back to Odd's room. "How'd you know that Ulrich had asked Yumi out?"

"They were both beaming, and they couldn't stop glancing at each other. Call it a good guess."

"There's more," Odd said.

"There's always more. But that'll be explained later,"

Odd nodded his head. "Wanna go for our walk after this discussion?"

I smiled and nodded my head, but inside I felt sick to my stomach. Odd opened the door to his room and let me in.

Ulrich and Yumi were on his bed, while Jeremie and Aelita were on Odd's bed. Ulrich smiled at me, and patted the empty space on the bed next to him. "Here, W-Morwen!"

I dropped next to Ulrich as Odd sat next to Aelita. "I WANT DETAILS!" Odd demanded smiling.

Yumi started to blush and buried her face in Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. "I met up with Yumi at the gates this morning…

* * *

**_Flashback _Ulrich's Point of View**

"Yumi!" I exclaimed as I saw her come through the gates. "Morning!" I was smiling from ear to ear. What can I say? I was happy to see her.

"Morning, Ulrich!" She said, smiling back at me.

"Want to go catch some breakfast?"

"Sure. Are the others up yet?"

I nodded my head. "Odd's up, which probably means W-er Morwen's up too."

Yumi smiled at me, and I felt myself start to melt. "What were you going to say instead of Morwen?"

"Wen. It's a name I only call her when it's just us. I've been calling her that a lot lately," I admitted.

"You two are getting closer."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's great." I smiled. "I'm really enjoying having her around. It's probably the first time we've spent any time together without hurt feelings or bloody noses," I said wincing at the time Wen had thrown a dictionary at me.

"I'm glad you two are happy."

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," I blurted out before I realized what I was doing.

"Yumi! Hi! What are you doing here?" William yelled cutting me off and running up to us. I had to suppress a growl.

"Hi, William," Yumi responded, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm here visiting Ulrich and Morwen. Then we're going to hang out and maybe head into town."

"I see. We'll why don't we all go to breakfast?"

I felt the need to step in here. "We're waiting for my sister. Actually, I bet she's either in my room or Jeremie's room."

Yumi nodded her head. "Yeah, we should go see if we can find her." We both started to walk away.

"I'll come with!" William exclaimed catching up to us. "I don't think your sister and I have been introduced."

"You haven't," I replied. "Morwen isn't typically a fan of people."

"It seems like she's been getting along alright with your group," William stated.

I shrugged. "Since you're not a part of the group, I don't think she'd be happy to meet you."

"Ulrich, that's not nice, even if you're right," Yumi responded, a slight smirk on her face. "I mean, about Morwen, she's a little shy too, and she'd get really nervous if someone else showed up," She said, glancing at me.

"We should get going before she starts to worry about us," I suggested.

Yumi smiled and nodded her head. "You're right. See you, William." Yumi gave a small wave and walked away.

As we walked away I could hear William grumbling, something about me being stupid, but I ignored it. When we got out of William's eyeshot I stopped and looked at Yumi, who's laughing. I want to tell her how I feel and to ask her out, but my nerves start to get in the way.

"Ulrich, are you ok? You look a little pale, are you sick?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead.

I felt myself start to turn red, so I looked away. "Now, that we've ditched Captain Ass."

Yumi sighs and smiles at me.

"I—I—been meaning to ask you…something," I stutter out.

Yumi raises her eyebrow at me. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

I nod my head. _"Just love sick,"_ I thought to myself.

"Then what's the matter? Is Morwen alright?"

I nod my head again. "She's fine. Just let me talk for a little bit."

"Ulrich, you're not very good at talking," Yumi responds laughing.

"You're right," I respond laughing back.

We both stop laughing, and I can feel myself start to get nervous again. I step forward and take her hands in mine. "Yumi—I" I paused, as I looked into her brown eyes. I lean in towards her. My body has totally taken control of me, while my brain is yelling, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" The next thing I know, my lips are on hers, and she starts kissing me back almost instantly.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "It took you long enough," She whispered before kissing me again.

* * *

**End _Flashback_ Back to Morwen**

…And that's what happened," Ulrich said as he finished explaining the event. I smiled over at my brother who was still beaming happiness.

Aelita let out a little shrike and bolted across the room and pounced on Yumi and Ulrich. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Yumi awkwardly hugged her, while Ulrich simply looked freaked out. "That's great you two!" Odd exclaimed.

"Finally! No more dancing around the subject! You two were driving me crazy!" Jeremie exclaimed.

I smiled at the couple. The happiness in the room was almost contagious; it was even making me slightly less nervous about what I was going to have to tell the group. Soon, all this would be over. I wouldn't be part of their group any more. Ulrich would probably be the only one to continue to talk to me.

"Sis?" Ulrich asked me, snapping me back to the real world. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head and pulled Ulrich into a hug. I could almost taste his confusion. "I'm…just happy for you two," I told him, as he hugged me back.

"What do ya know?" Odd exclaimed suddenly. I pulled away from Ulrich and looked at the hyperactive blond. "Over half our group is going out with some one. That just leaves you and me!" Odd exclaimed, then promptly started to blush and then looked away.

Ulrich smiled at nudged me softly. I shook my head. "He doesn't know. Once he knows, once they know-" I shook my head again. "things change."

"They're different. Remember the whole virtual world thing?" I nodded my head but gave him a skeptical look. "Besides, it's because of you that they found me."

"Would one of you like to explain what it is that you two are talking about?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, remember you promised to explain that thing, with the thing, and you and Ulrich, and yeah," Odd finished. I felt the confusion drift through the room.

"Don't try to translate that," Jeremie said shaking his head. "It'll give you a headache."

I nodded my head. "I did promise to tell you…everything." I sighed and pressed myself against the wall. I fixed my eyes to the carpeting, not wanting to see any of their reactions. "I'm different then most people," I paused not sure how to explain the rest. "I've always been able to tell what people felt. Our parents thought that I was just extremely sensitive to the people around me. That I was just able to read people well. But it's more than that. I can actually tell what people are feeling. The closest thing that I've ever been able to come across is called empathy." I stopped. I didn't know really how I should continue from here.

"Is that how you found Ulrich?" Yumi asked. "His emotions?"

"Partially. With Ulrich, it's a little different. When we were little we spent enough time together that I memorized his energy signature. I've always been able to tell if he's alright or not. I guess it works over on Lyoko too." I smiled a little bit. "That's probably the first time I've really been happy to have this…ability."

Ulrich put took my hand in his. "Lyoko must've increased your senses a little. You were able to find me from two sectors away. Not even Jeremie's equipment could find me."

I felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. "Thank you," Yumi whispered into my ear. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Thank you, for saving him."

I smiled and nodded my head. I suddenly feel very grateful to Yumi. Her emotions are nothing but warm and caring. Well, there's a little bit of curiosity in there too. Aelita and Jeremie emotions were pretty much the same as Yumi's. Jeremie was a little more skeptical than the girls. The only one I couldn't get any emotion off was Odd. It was like he was a blank slate. There was absolutely nothing there. I looked over at Odd. He was staring at the carpeting. "Odd?" I asked, concerned.

"I…need to go…yeah…" He muttered walking out of the room, leaving it in a state of confusion.

Tears welled up in my eyes. The pain I was feeling wasn't a new one, it was more like an old wound that had been reopened. "Wen, you ok?" Ulrich asked me. I was holding my breath, willing my emotions back into their cage.

"I'm fine," I untruthfully answered.

"Give him time. He's confused," Aelita gently told me.

I scoffed slightly. "It's the same every time. A few accept me while the others don't."

"Odd accepts you!" Aelita exclaimed.

"He's blocking me. It takes a tremendous amount of will power to block me as much as he is."

Ulrich nodded his head. "That's why I've given that up. Besides that one look into my eyes and you know everything anyway." He sighed shaking his head.

I nodded my head. The others talked for awhile, while I contemplated how I could slip off to my room. "I'll walk you to you room," Ulrich said suddenly standing up.

"Thanks?" I asked softly. There was confusion in the room, not only from Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita but from Ulrich as well.

"Not that I'm kicking you out, it's just that well…"

"You're right, I would like a few minutes to myself." I smiled at the others. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Ulrich and I silently walked down the hall to my room. I opened the door and smiled at him. "Thank you for walking me back."

Instead of replying he pulled me into a hug. "Don't let yourself get depressed again. Talk this time alright?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "This time, I've got a great brother who has a wonderful girlfriend, and a wonderful roommate with a nice boyfriend. I have people this time. I'll be alright," I promised him.

"Good, 'cuz I kind of like having you around. I'll leave you to yourself for now. I'll call you when dinner roles around." He left the room and shut the door behind him, as I sank onto the bed. After sitting there in the silent room I finally let myself cry.


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**Chapter 7—Together  
**I still don't own Code Lyoko. Only Morwen. Le sigh.  
Oh, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys/gals keep me going!

**

* * *

**

I was in laying in bed staring out the window. It was almost midnight now, an hour after Odd had stopped blocking me. He'd either run out of strength to keep it up, or simply stopped caring. Now I was assaulted by Odd's anger, pain, hurt, and fear.

My phone rang, scaring the crap out of both Aelita and myself. Aelita sat up and looked around the room in a mild panic. "It's just my phone," I told her, then answered the bloody thing. "Hello?" I asked, not even looking at the name.

"Would you please go bring him in here?" Ulrich demanded.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at my again slumbering roommate. "Sure, I might as well. I can't fall asleep anyway!" We hung up and I climbed out of bed, slipped a pair of shoes on, and pulled a sweatshirt over my night clothes before leaving the room.

I followed Odd's emotions to a large tree in the forest. It was dark enough that I couldn't really see him, but I knew he was up in the tree. I took a deep breath and proceeded to climb the tree.

"Odd?" I asked. He was sitting against the trunk of the tree, staring at his hands. He doesn't respond. I finished pulling myself into the tree. "Odd, honey?"

He looked up at me. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"It's late and we're worried about you," I explained.

"Well don't." He turned his head away from me.

I slid as close to Odd as I could. "I can't do that, I have to care about you."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well don't!" He snapped. I could see his tears reflecting in the moonlight. "You hurt me! All along you knew that I liked you! You could feel that I liked you, and you pretended that you didn't care!"

"Never once did I pretend I didn't care!" I snapped. "I just, I couldn't let you know! I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with me after you knew." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Perhaps things would've been better if I'd just told you at the start. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and that I didn't trust you."

There was a long silence before Odd sighed. "Maybe it's best that we don't go out. It seems like every time we even start to get close to going out we end up fighting." Odd's statement brought tears to my eyes.

A deep sadness passed between the two of us.

I had to swallow before I could speak. "We could do that." I had to stop again. "Or we could try being honest with each other," I suggested.

"Wren, I've been honest with you!"

I nodded my head, tears streaming down my face. "You're right, you have been." My voice was catching.

"Can you be honest with me?" Odd asked me.

"Yes," I croaked out. I dropped my head to stare at the less embarrassing ground.

I felt Odd's hand on mine before I felt his concern. "You promise?"

I nodded my head. "I promise."

"I can't pretend that I wasn't hurt, but they say love hurts." His anger was slowly fading. "Scoot over," He instructed.

I moved over only slightly afraid that I was going to fall out of the tree. Some how Odd managed to get from his branch to mine. "Wren," He whispered. "Please, no more tears." He gently brushed a tear off of my face. He laughed softly. "I never imagined this how I'd ask you to be my girlfriend."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, as long as you stay honest with me and I promise to stay honest with you. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed Odd laughed and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and cuddled into his arms.

Our eyes met and we leaned in towards each other. Our eyes started to slowly close.

"Morwen! Odd!" Ulrich's voice ripped through the woods. "Come in already! Stop your make-out session and come in!"

Odd pulled me closer and motioned me to stay silent. I nodded my head and placed it on his shoulder.

"Fine! Just come in soon! Morwen doesn't need another cold!" Ulrich yelled. We both watched him storm off, back to the school.

After he left we both started laughing. He squeezed me again. "So close," He whispered to himself looking after Ulrich.

I smiled and leaned closer. "Odd." He turned to look at me. I leaned in and kissed him. He tensed for a moment but relaxed and returned the kiss.

We pulled away and both started smiling from ear to ear. "I liked that kiss too," I told Odd.

He smiled. "Me too." I yawned suddenly, causing us Odd to laugh. "We should get in."

"Yeah. I really hope Aelita's not asleep. I don't want to wake her up. She doesn't sleep enough as it is."

"Stay in my room tonight," Odd suggested.

"I don't know," I muttered thinking about my brother's reaction.

"Ulrich's still awake, so he'll see you come in. Then you don't have to worry about waking Aelita up."

"Alright, you're going to have to help me out of this tree," I told Odd.

Odd nodded his head and swiftly climbed out of the tree. He raised his hands up and proceeded to help me down but telling me where to place my feet.

The trip back into the school was uneventful as Jim was already sound asleep in his room. Odd opened his bedroom door and motioned for me to go in.

"Odd, is that you?" Ulrich asked sitting up.

"I'm here, but so is Morwen," Odd said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. "She doesn't want to accidentally wake up Aelita, so she's going to stay in here, ok?" Odd asked grabbing some night clothes.

"Yeah, that's fine," Ulrich answered smiling at us.

"Wren, go ahead and make yourself comfortable," He said pointing at his bed. "I'll be right back, I need to change clothes."

I nodded my head and sat on Odd's bed. "Ok, see you in a little bit," I replied as Odd walked out of the room. I tipped over onto Odds pillow and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent his pillow had. Kiwee jumped up next to me and snuggled into the back side of my legs.

"So you two make up?" Ulrich asked me.

"Yup, we've agreed to be honest with each other from now on," I replied smiling.

Ulrich smiled back at me. "So you going out now?"

I nodded my head. "Yes," I replied giggling.

"Good! It's about time!" There was a comfortable silence that followed until Ulrich suddenly sat up and turn to me. "Should I be worried that you're spending the night in your boyfriend's room, when you've been dating for less than a day?"

"Nope! 'Cuz whatever would've happened, already happened."

"What?" Ulrich yelled, shock radiating off of him

"Kidding!" I exclaimed. "No, don't be worried. We'll never be alone long enough for any thing like to happen."

Odd walked back into the room in a white tank top and a pair of shorts. He smiled at me, before turning off the lights.

"Which side would you like me on?" I asked.

"Close to the wall, that way you can't fall," Odd responded.

I nodded and moved over. "Thanks for letting me stay in here for the night."

"No problem, Wren," Odd said sliding in next to me. Odd positioned himself on his back. I snuggled my head on his shoulder, placing my hand on his chest.

"Night, Ulrich!" I called out.

"Night, Sis. Night, Odd."

"Night, Ulrich. Night, Wren."

I smiled. This was starting to remind me of the Waltons.

A wave of mischievousness suddenly shot up from Odd. He started tickling me.

"Odd, Stop!" I exclaimed laughing, and squirming, trying to get away from him.

"Odd, go to sleep," Ulrich ordered from the other side of the room. "Let her sleep."

"Sleep, right," Odd said while still tickling me.

"Odd!" I exclaimed slapping him on the chest. "Stop or sleep on the floor."

"But it's my bed!" Odd protested, and started pouting.

"Then, sleep," I said softly.

"Fine," Odd replied still pouting.

Giggling I kissed him on the cheek. "Night, honey."

"Night, Wren," he replied returning the kiss.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstanding

**Chapter 8—Misunderstanding  
I still don't own Code Lyoko, and I still wish I did.  
Thanks to Phantom4angel(AKA: Angel), and her brother for the help and ideas that they sent my way.  
And thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

**

"That's so cute! Where's my camera?" Yumi's voice snapped me awake. I attempted to sit up, but found Odd had me pinned me to his side.

"Yumi, what?" I asked trying to figure out how she came in and hadn't woken me up.

Yumi smiled at me. "I'm guessing you two finally got together, huh?" Yumi asked dropping onto Ulrich's bed.

"Yeah, late last night," I replied, shaking my head. "How'd you get in, and where's Ulrich?"

"The door was unlocked, I don't know. He said he'd meet me here when I talked to him last night."

Ulrich walked in fully dressed with his toothbrush and toothpaste. "Hey, Yumi. Morning, Wen."

"Morning. How'd you get out of here without waking me up?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I just opened the door and walked out. I thought I woke you up but that you were ignoring me."

"Mine," Odd muttered pulling me a little tighter to him.

I rolled my eyes and shock Odd slightly. "Odd, honey, wake up."

Odd buried his head in my stomach. "No. Warm, comfy, sleepy. Not getting up."

The group laughed. "Come on, Odd. I need to get up so I can go change into some clean clothes.

Odd muttered something incoherently, causing the three of us to laugh. "Odd, come on. If you get up now we'll go do something fun later, ok?" I asked running my hand though his hair.

Odd sighed and released his hold on me. "I'm up," he muttered.

"Good," I replied before I kissed him on the cheek. "Now get up all the way so we can go eat breakfast!" I said standing up and walking out of the room.

I made it almost all the way to my room before I ran into anyone. Unfortunately, I happened to have ran into the biggest pain in the school.

"Are you really walking around in the same PJs that you wore last night?" she demanded, crinkling her nose.

"Yes, actually." Sissi's shock levels rose. "I was talking to my brother and fell asleep." I smiled at her. "Odd was kind enough to give me his bed for the night."

"He probably-"

"Slept on the floor. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to shower and change now." I opened my room door and walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"Where have you been?" Aelita demanded. Her voice was thick with anger. And it wasn't just her voice, she was radiating anger.

"I stayed in Ulrich's room last night. I didn't want to wake you when I came back in from looking for Odd."

"You went to look for Odd?" She asked looking confused. "When did you leave?"

"Shortly after Ulrich called."

She frowned slightly. "Ulrich called last night?"

"Yeah, Ulrich called and told me to go and try to talk Odd into coming back into the dorms," I explained, making a mental note to start leaving notes for Aelita when I leave.

Aelita's anger dissipated. "So are you and Odd ok now?"

I nodded, blushing. I pulled out some clean clothes and started to change. "Yeah, we're better than ok. He asked me out last night," I told her as I pulled my shirt off.

In retrospect, I should've been more cautious when I'd made my announcement. Aelita let out a shrike and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with my roommate on top of me.

There was a light knock on the door, and Jeremie without waiting for an answer, opened the door. "Aelita, I was wondering-" He stopped, eyes widening in shock. "Um…I…er"

"Jeremie!" Aelita screamed jumping off of me. "Guess what!"

"Hey, Wren?" Odd asked stepping in around a still frozen Jeremie.

"Yes, love?" I asked, finally pulling on a clean shirt.

"Ulrich and Yumi said we can go to the pool!" Odd exclaimed. "Ulrich said to ask you if we can go! So, can we?" Odd asked pleading with me.

I smiled. "We can go."

"Yes! You rock!" Odd ran in, hugged me, and ran out again.

I shook my head laughing.

"Jeremie, guess what!" Aelita demanded.

"What?" He asked looking nervously between the two of us.

"Odd and Morwen are dating now!" She exclaimed bouncing.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Jeremie exclaimed, looking relieved.

"Thanks. You should probably go get your swim stuff. Odd will be bouncing off the wall waiting for us."

"Right, I'll be back in a bit," Jeremie said leaving the room quickly.

Aelita was extremely hyper, and currently tossing stuff out of her closet looking for her swimsuit. "I'm so excited!" She exclaimed needlessly.

Jeremie walked back into the room carrying a bag. "She we go get the others?" He asked.

"Let's go!" Aelita exclaimed shoving her stuff into Jeremie's bag, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the room.

I shook my head and finally changed my pants before gathering my own things into a bag and following them out of the room.

* * *

The trip to the pool was thankfully uneventful. Minus the fact that Odd had to retell the time that he and Ulrich had been stuck on a bus and he had to jump out to save the world.

When we got to the pool we split off to go change.

Yumi and Aelita were both true to form and were wearing black and pink suits, each in their own colors. I was wearing a black suit with a red stripe on each side and a zipper in front.

The three of us walked out into the pool area and found the boys waiting for us. Odd let out a whistle. "You look, wow!" Odd exclaimed.

Jeremie and Ulrich nodded their heads in agreement. "Um…let's get in the water…" Ulrich trailed off blushing.

I nodded my head, pitying Ulrich for his embarrassment, and was promptly hit in the face by my hair. "I'll be right back. I need to go get my hair tie. I left it in my bag. I'll be back!" I yelled running off.

"Alright, meet you in the pool!" Yumi yelled back.

I walked in and found my tie right where I left it. Walking out of the locker room I almost walked right into Ankoku.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Something bad is coming," He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"You need to keep an eye on Aelita. She's in danger. They all are."

"I've noticed," I replied dryly.

Ankoku's eyes flashed dangerously. "You don't understand. What ever this thing is, it's going to be let free soon."

"You're clairvoyant," I stated.

He nodded his head. "You need to protect them," He said walking away.

"Things are starting to go down the tubes quickly aren't they?" I called after him.

Ankoku stopped and turned around. "Yes." And walked away.

I stood there trying to digest what had just happened. I thought Ankoku was one of the people in the world that was dangerous. And here he is telling me to protect the others. I watched the group happily playing in the water. I shook my head slightly, clearing out the thoughts of the clairvoyant boy out of my mind. The only thing he was right on is that I had to protect the group.

Odd turned to me and waved me over. I smirked as I walked calmly over to the water before jumping in next to Odd.

* * *

It was later that day, and I'd been slightly distracted since running into Ankoku. We were all sitting in Ulrich and Odd's room talking. Actually they were talking, I was zoning out.

"Wren?" Odd asked, nudging me. "You ok?"

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to take a nap?" Aelita asked brightly. I'd recently learned since she came to the human world Aelita had several passions, napping being one of them.

"No, but I would like to go for a walk. Wanna come, Odd?" I asked.

"Sure!" Odd jumped up and helped me to my feet. We walked down the hall and to my room. I opened the door and lead him in. "Odd, I ran into Ankoku at the pool today."

"What did he want?" Odd demanded.

I sat on my bed. "He told me that I need to keep an on you all of you. That we're all in danger."

"No, really?" Odd asked sarcastically.

"That's what I said. But he seemed to think that XANA is going to get free."

"What? Why does he think that? Does he know about XANA? Why do you suddenly trust him?"

"Whoa! One question at a time!" I exclaimed. "He doesn't know about XANA directly. He said, 'something bad'. And I don't trust him, not completely anyway. The reason I think he thinks that, and probably one of the reasons I have issues with him is that he's got an amazing amount of energy. Not only that but he's clairvoyant, he catches bits and pieces of the future."

"So you think that he's telling the truth?" Odd asked sitting next to me.

"I sure hope not. If he's right then things are going to get much more dangerous and more complicated."

Odd pulled me into a hug. "Whatever comes up, we'll get through it."

We sat cuddled together in a comfortable silence for almost ten minutes, and probably would've stayed there until dinner if Aelita hadn't burst into the room sobbing. She dropped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" I asked.

Her answer was a shake of her head. Odd and I exchanged confused looks.

"What do you feel?" He whispered to me.

"Hurt, lots of hurt, confusion, and sadness." I moved out of Odd's embrace and sat next to her, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Odd asked.

She shook her head again.

"Odd, why don't you go talk to the others for a bit?" I asked.

Odd nodded his head. "Right, I'll talk to you two later," He said, giving me a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Ae, what's wrong? You can tell me," I said, letting my worry creep into my voice.

"He yelled at me!" She exclaimed sitting up. Most of her confusion vanished only to replaced by anger.

"Who yelled at you and for what?"

"Jeremie!" She burst into tears again.

I pulled her into a hug. "Honey, tell me what happened."

"There's the dance tomorrow, you know?"

I nodded my head. Odd had asked me to go with him while we were at the pool.

"I wanted to go with him," She gave a little hiccup. "He won't go though. He said-that he didn't want to go that-he needs to work on my anti-virus." She sniffled. "I told him that he could take a break and he just snapped at me!"

I gave her a little squeeze. "It's going to be alright. He won't be mad for long. I bet he's not really mad, just worried about not getting the anti-virus done for you yet." I hugged her again. "Yumi and the boys are probably yelling at him for yelling at you."

"Does Jeremie still like me?" Her voice sounded much younger than I'd ever heard her before.

"Of course he does! There's no question about that. Just give this a little time to blow over."

Aelita nodded her head.

"Now go and wash your face so we can go to dinner."

"Do I have to go? I don't feel too good."

I shook my head. "I'll bring you up a tray. But wash your face, it'll make you feel a little better."

"Thanks," She said hugging me.

I nodded my head. "It's no problem. I'll see you after dinner," I said slipping out of the door.

I went back to Odd's room and found the others minus Jeremie there.

"How's she?" Odd asked jumping up and pulling me to sit down.

I leaned on him. "She's better. Sill slightly upset," I told them. "Now where's the boy?"

"He's in his room. He wants us to get him for dinner," Yumi's voice held a note of annoyance.

"Aelita asked to have dinner brought up to her. She's not felling too well."

"Understandable. I never feel well after a fight with Yumi," Ulrich said smiling up at the taller girl.

"Let's go to dinner so we can bring food back for Princess!" Odd exclaimed wrapping his arm around my waist.

* * *

A loud crashed snapped me awake. Aelita let out a shrike. "It's ok, it's just thunder," I muttered as I rolled over. I could feel her fear jump again as another crash sounded.

I felt the edge of my bed move. "Morwen, can I sleep next to you?"

"Sure," I said as I moved closer to the wall.

Aelita snuggled against my back. "I normally go to Jeremie's room during storms."

I smiled. "It's ok. Night, Sis."

"Night."

* * *

I heard the door open and close again. I just started to dose off when the door opened again but this time a bright flash followed.

Aelita muttered a little and snuggled tighter into my back. The door shut again and Odd's laughter echoed down the hall. A few moments later the door opened again.

"You're right, that is cute!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yes, you two, that's cute. Now let's let them sleep."

"I'm up," I muttered trying to get up without waking up Aelita.

"I'll meet you guys at breakfast!" Odd exclaimed running out of the room.

"Who took the photo?" I asked groggily.

"Odd," Ulrich stated. "Why I don't know."

"Can you go so I can change and get Aelita up?"

"Sure thing, Sis. We'll meet you in the cafeteria." Ulrich shut the door as he left.

"Aelita, you need to get up and get ready for class."

Aelita's eyes opened. "Time to get up?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, time to get up. And so you know Odd took a photo of us."

"Ok," Aelita muttered as she got up and started to get up.

I wasn't long before the two of us were walking down to the cafeteria. We walked over to the group, Aelita trying her best to not look at Jeremie.

"See what you did?" Odd demanded shoving a piece of paper in front of Jeremie. "You drove Aelita to Morwen's bed!" Odd yelled.

"This has to be a fake!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Is that the photo you took when you walked in this morning?" I asked walking up to Odd.

"So this photo is real?" Jeremie asked, blushing.

I leaned over and looked at the photo. "Yup, it's real." I smiled at Odd. "Honey, will you print me a copy? It'll be a cute photo to put in my scrap book."

"Sure thing, Wren!" He pulled me into him and hugged me. "Now let's go eat!" He grabbed both my and Aelita's hands and pulled us away.

We grabbed our breakfast and sat down. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi sat on one side of the table with Aelita, myself and Odd on the other.

"So did you get a good night sleep, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep! I slept great last night. You?"

"Pretty good. Better if I hadn't lost my earplugs."

"He didn't snore when I slept in your room," I stated looking up from my food.

"Yeah so far that's the only time he hasn't," Ulrich replied.

Aelita leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder. Up until then I hadn't noticed how tired she was.

"Tired, Princess?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Eat up and you can doze until class starts."

"Ok," She said as she picked up her fork.

"You guys ready for the test?" Odd asked.

Ulrich and I nodded our heads.

"Don't you care that your girlfriend slept with Aelita?" Jeremie demanded.

I rolled my eyes at Jeremie's jealousy. "We didn't do anything besides sleep," I stated.

"No, I don't," Odd answered Jeremie. Odd was angry, probably at the fact that Jeremie was implying that I'd done something that wasn't innocent with Aelita.

"Wren was only doing the same thing that we'd do in Lyoko, protecting Aelita."

"From what?" Jeremie snapped.

"Her fears!" Odd yelled standing up. "Wren, Aelita, let's go," Odd ordered picking up his tray.

"We'll see you guys in class," I told Ulrich and Yumi as we started to walk away.

Aelita looked extremely confused but followed our lead.

After we tossed our trash Odd lead us to our classroom.

"I can't believe him!" Odd yelled. "What's his problem?"

"He's concerned for Aelita," I explained. "And jealous that she was in my bed instead of his."

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to talk to him now. Odd, stay here with Aelita," I said walking away.

I followed Jeremie's emotions to our bench.

"What do you want?" He demanded glaring at me.

"I want to know why you keep blowing your top at us."

"Why do you think?"

"I think you're jealous that Aelita came to me last night instead of you."

"Why did she come to you at all?"

I blinked when I felt Jeremie's confusion. "You didn't hear the storm last night?" I asked.

"There was a storm last night? How'd she do?"

"Take a hint from the photo," I stated sarcastically. "She was scared and upset that she couldn't go to you. I doubt she slept at all."

Jeremie's eyes dropped to his shoes.

"You need to go talk to her, her feelings are really hurt." Jeremie's guilt doubled.

The bell rang signaling it was time to go to class.

"I'll see you at lunch, Yumi," I said walking away.

* * *

Lunch came almost too fast for my tastes. Jeremie had been emitting guilt ever since I'd told him that Aelita was hurt.

Aelita really wasn't feeling much, mainly frustration at having trouble staying awake in class.

Odd was still upset over what Jeremie had implied earlier.

Ulrich, like myself, was leery of causing any thing that ignite the possible impeding fight.

Yumi was sitting next to Ulrich looking around. "Oh great!" She moaned. "Here comes Sissi."

"And she's not alone," Ulrich growled, spotting William.

"Ulrich, dear!" Sissi cooed.

"I'm not your 'dear', Sissi," Ulrich's reprimand was ignored.

"So when are you picking me up for the dance tonight?"

"I'm not. I'm picking Yumi up at 6:00, right?" He asked Yumi.

"Right," Yumi replied smiling at Ulrich.

"You're going to the dance with Ulrich?" William asked, pain emitting from him.

Yumi nodded her head. "Yup! He's even taking me out to dinner!" Yumi exclaimed smiling beaming up at William, as Ulrich wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I see…um…well…I'll see you in class then," William said walking off, head dropped.

"And I'm pick you and Aelita up at six for dinner," Odd said smiling at Aelita and me.

Aelita's eyes lit up. "I can go too?" She asked. "I thought we had to have a date to go?"

Odd smiled. "You do, I'm your date."

Aelita's confusion was endearing.

"There's nothing in the rules that says you can't have two dates," Odd explained.

"Odd and I discussed it already," I stated. "We're going out to dinner at that little place on the corner, what's the name?"

"Rose something or other," Odd jumped in.

I nodded. "They we're going to the dance."

Aelita pulled me and Odd into a hug. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Odd laughed. "No problem, Princess."

"So do you guys want to meet up at the front doors?" Ulrich asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Aelita exclaimed.

All through our conversation Jeremie's guilt had been growing. He was feeling more and more ashamed of himself for hurting Aelita.

I actually had to fight back the urge to laugh as he continued to stare at Aelita for the rest of lunch.


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing

**Chapter 9—Dancing**  
**I don't own Code Lyoko. I wish I did though. Thanks to all of you that review! It really brightens my day!

* * *

**

Aelita and I were busily preparing for the dance. Odd would be there any minute and neither of us were ready.

"Morwen, can I borrow your blush?"

"Yeah, sure, here." I tossed her the compact.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I replied finishing applying my eye shadows. I looked in the mirror and smiled. My makeup was light with the darkest being my red-gray eye shadow, that contrasted wonderfully with my blue eyes. My dress had spaghetti straps and was short, reaching about mid-thigh. It was mostly black but had red and silver sparkles scattered across it. My white-blond hair was down with the sides pulled back into a braid.

Aelita's makeup was also light but the tones of it were pink. Her dress was longer then mine, reaching her knees. It was also pink but more of a light rose shade. Her hair was down but had two pink barrettes pulling some of it off of her face.

Odd knocked on the door. I set down the rose scented perfume; I'd just sprayed on and opened the door.

"You look…wow!"

I laughed. "That's what you said at the pool. But thanks, you look good too," I replied letting my eyes wander over his light purple shirt and black pants. "New pants?"

"Yup." Odd pulled a red rose out from behind him. "This is for you."

"Thank you, please come in. We're almost ready." I stepped back and let him into the room.

"Hey, Princess!" Odd smiled. "Looking good!"

Aelita blushed slightly. "Thanks, Odd," She replied as Odd handed her a light pink rose.

"Are you ladies ready?"

"Yup," I said handing Aelita a half full water bottle to put her rose in.

Odd escorted us to the restaurant and even pulled out our chairs for us.

Aelita was in awe of the place, giving Odd the opportunity to lean over and kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me bring her," he whispered in my ear.

"No problem. I'm glad you thought of it. I didn't want to leaver her behind either."

"This place is amazing! Thank you for bringing me along!" Aelita's happiness was paired with unease. Both Odd and I could tell that she felt she was intruding on us, but neither of us minded her being there. She'd become more than just a friend to us, she was like a sister to both of us.

"You're welcome!" Odd exclaimed picking up a menu, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room.

We both followed his lead. I was halfway through reading the soups when I started picking up someone who was extremely nervous, and afraid.

I could see Jeremie walking up to us from the reflection in the picture that was across from me.

He paused, trying to blend in with a tall rose bush.

A waitress brought us each a salad.

"Excuse me, Miss, we're going to need another salad."

"Of course, Miss," She said giving me a confused look.

I pointed over my shoulder at Jeremie and waved him over to us.

"What? You want us to pass on the fourth down?" Odd asked when he saw me signaling to Jeremie. I promptly kicked him. "Ow! Ok, we'll punt!"

I kicked him again, and turned to see Jeremie walking up to us.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I looked over to a sheepish Aelita. "I thought it was a game," She said sweetly.

"Umm…may I sit?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie! Sit!" Aelita ordered him pulling him into the chair next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you showed, Einstein," Odd quipped.

"OW! What is this, Kick Odd Day?"

"I-I'm sorry." Jeremie swallowed, ignoring Odd and putting his full attention on Aelita. "I'm sorry; can I take you to the dance?" Jeremie asked taking Aelita's hand into his.

Aelita looked at Odd who nodded his head. "I'd love to go to the dance with you!"

Odd and I exchanged looks as Jeremie and Aelita started speaking softly between the two of them.

* * *

The dance went wonderfully. I don't think Odd let me sit for even one song. I can't say the same thing for Ulrich and Yumi though. About half way through the dance Sissi tried to cut in on a slow song. I'm not sure what was said, but it resulted in Ulrich kissing Yumi. When they broke apart and disappeared to I have no clue. Odd took a page out of Ulrich's book and kissed me. By the time we broke apart the others had already vanished.

After the dance Odd walked me back to my room. "Night, Wren," Odd whispered kissing me.

"Night, Odd. Thanks for tonight. I really had fun."

Odd kissed me again.

"Wanna come in?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"Yes but, Ulrich said I have to come back to the room tonight."

I pouted, but kissed him again. "You sure?"

"You're trying to get me in trouble," Odd muttered, laughing softly.

I kissed him again

"Wren, seriously. Your" kiss "brother told me" kiss "to come back" kiss "tonight." I kissed him again.

"Tonight doesn't end for another half hour," I suggested.

Odd laughed. "You want to risk me falling asleep and getting my butt kicked by Ulrich?"

I opened the door and took his hand.

"Wren," I pulled Odd into the room and shut the door. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "Wren, your bother-"

"Won't know. He's with Yumi right now." I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I can give you plenty of time to get back to your room." I smiled as Odd pulled me into his arms.

"You promise?"

"I promise," I replied.

"Good," He muttered laying his head on my shoulder. We sat there just enjoying each other's company, and exchanging the occasional kiss.

Almost half an hour later Odd started to fall asleep. "Honey, don't fall asleep. 'Cuz then I'll just have to wake you."

"Is he on his way back yet?"

"Yes, he is."

Odd sat up and yawned. "I'll get going then. See you in the morning."

"Night, Love." I walked him to the door and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night."

I snuggled into bed, which now smelled like Odd and fell sound asleep.

* * *

**Slight graphicness coming up. Nothing a health course wouldn't have covered! All MALE WARNING **

* * *

I was dreaming about walking on a moonlit beach with Odd when I was abruptly woken by Aelita's screaming.

I sat up and fought to get out of my covers. "What's wrong?" I demanded still fighting with one sheet.

"I'm dying!" Aelita sobbed.

I finally got the sheet off and dropped it to the floor. I looked over at Aelita. "Why would you say that?"

Instead of verbally answering me she pointed to her bed, which was soaked with blood.

I sighed and willed my pounding heart to slow down a bit before answering Aelita. "Ae, honey, you have nothing to worry about, you're not dying!" I exclaimed.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed Sissi. "What's going on here?" She demanded.

"Aelita just had a bit of a fright, nothing to worry about," I explained hugging my upset roommate.

Sissi glared at us and slammed the door.

"Morwen, what's wrong with me?" Aelita pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You just got your period."

"My what?" Aelita's fear was turning into curiosity.

"Your period. You see, a women's body is designed to have children. And in order to do that it needs a whole bunch of special stuff, like a womb. And unfortunately, blood. Once a month your body decides that it doesn't need all that extra blood so it comes out. It usually last for about a week. Some women get a lot of stomach pain and large cravings for chocolate and salty foods. Oh, and there's the inescapable mood swings."

Aelita was a little worried, and was slightly embarrassed but nodded her head in understanding. "Does this happen to all women?"

I nodded my head. "Unless they get certain parts removed. Or until they get to be so old, like 55ish. We'll discuss that later," I told her. "But for now," I pulled out a pad and handed it to her. "go take a shower. When you're done, put this on your clean pair of underwear. Sticky side down."

Aelita nodded her head. "Thank you, for letting me know that I'm not dying, and for helping me through this. I would've been embarrassed to talk to the boys about this."

I hugged her. "No problem, Sis. I'll call Yumi and see if she can pick up a few more supplies for you so that we don't have to run into town. You might not feel like it later. I'll carry some pain meds, so if you hurt, let me know, right away! Don't wait."

She nodded her head, and headed for the shower.

I picked up my phone and dialed Yumi's number apparently waking her up. "Yumi, could you do me a favor and pick up some pads for Aelita?"

"Yeah, sure, did she run out?"

"First time," I replied.

"Ah. I'll drop by the store on my way over. Just pads?"

"Yeah, I don't think we have time to explain the concept of tampons." I could almost see Yumi nodding her head in agreement. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you when you get here?" I asked

"Yup! See you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up and grabbed my shower stuff shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

The girls were running late so Ulrich, Jeremie, and I decided to go see what was taking them so long. Jeremie was talking about doing some thing to the Supercalculator when we reached the door. Without even bothering to knock (Morwen would've yelled at us by now if she or Aelita were still changing) I opened the door.

The room was empty. Morwen's bedding was mostly on the floor, tangled up. Her alarm clock was upside down on the floor along with a lamp behind on its side. It looked like she'd put up some sort of struggle.

Aelita's side was worse. Her sheets had been tossed back, but the worst thing of all was the fact that her sheets were drenched in blood. I'm pretty sure all three of us were thinking the same thing, only Ulrich beat Jeremie and me to saying it.

"XANA has gone too far this time!" Ulrich announced slamming his hand into the wall.

"There's so much blood…" Jeremie trailed off looking at Aelita's sheets.

I turned him around. I've never seen the normally pale boy so white. "Jeremie, is there an activated tower?" I demanded.

Jeremie silently sat down on the only chair in the room and opened his laptop. "I'm running a scan now," He announced, starting to look better.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked suddenly, startling me. Turning around I could see him talking on his mobile. "Where are you?" He demanded. "Stay where you are. We may have a XANA attack. I'll come get you."

Ulrich stated for the door when it opened revealing Morwen and Aelita, still in their roes.

"So that's pretty much what happens. Oh, hey guys!" Wren exclaimed smiling at us. A look of worry appeared on her face, probably when she felt our concern. "What's wrong?"

I don't think I've ever been so relieved to see some one in my life. I was almost in tears when I saw her. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Odd, honey, what's wrong?" She asked pulling me closer to her.

I felt Ulrich join us in the hug, and I'm pretty sure Jeremie was hugging Aelita.

"Guys, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Aelita demands.

"We thought we lost you," Ulrich mutters near me. "We thought XANA had you."

"Why would you think that?" Wren asks.

"The blood," Jeremie stated pointing to Aelita's bed.

A look of understanding flashed across Wren's face. "Oh, don't worry about that!" she exclaimed. "Ae just had a little surprise this morning, nothing to worry about!" She started to usher us to the door. "We'll be out as soon as we change, alright?" She asked.

Ulrich and Jeremie nodded their heads and walked out of the room. I didn't want to leave, even though I knew they were safe.

"Odd, honey, don't worry. We're fine," She told me kissing me briefly. "We'll be out in a minute. I promise."

I nodded my head and left them in the room.

* * *

**POV change to Morwen**

Aelita was extremely embarrassed by the boys knowing about her period. "Ae, I don't think the boys are going to leave us alone anytime soon," I warned.

"Why?" She asked as she started to get ready.

"I've never felt them that worried. Odd was at the point of tears."

"Because they were worried? We affect them that much?"

I nodded my head. "Every life affects countless other lives," I explained as I finished getting dressed. I waited until Aelita was dressed before opening the door.

Odd was at the door waiting for me. He walked in and sat on my bed. I sat next to him.

He was still unsettled by the false XANA attack. "Honey, everything's alright." I hugged him. "See, I'm right here."

He pulled me closer, and buried his head in my hair.

I sighed and looked at Aelita who was in a similar situation. "We'll wash your sheets after class."

"Ok, thanks." Her face was starting to get a little pale, her pain wasn't unbearable but it would get there if she didn't take something soon.

"Do you need some pain meds?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

I passed the bottle over to Ulrich and he gave the bottle to Aelita. "Take two. They'll start to work in about ten minutes," I told her. She did as I told her and took the pain killers.

The door opened revealing Yumi caring a small brown bag. "I brought the stuff you requested," She told me. "Now what's this about a XANA attack?" She asked Ulrich.

"We…um…misinterpreted the scene," Ulrich muttered pointing at the bed.

Yumi glanced at the bed. "I see. Well I'm glad that it was a false alarm." Yumi turned and sat the bag on Aelita's night stand. "Odd, you awake?" She asked him.

Odd nodded his head. "You smell good," He muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Thank you, Love. We should go to class, ready?"

He groaned and stood up and helped me up. "I don't want to go, but we should. We're already on in trouble more than we're not."

The rest of the group nodded and we went off to class.


	10. Chapter 10: Discoveries

**Chapter 10—Discoveries**  
**I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**

* * *

**

Aelita sat silently on her bed. She'd stopped crying an hour ago, but her pain was still sharp. It had only been a little while ago that we discovered that Aelita was Franz Hopper's daughter. Not only was she his daughter, but he'd sacrificed himself to save her, after "stealing" several years of her life. All the people she'd known were at least 20 years old by now.

The others had gone off to start packing before we all left for break. At least that's what every one had said. I knew the others were worried about our beloved Princess and trusted me to help her.

I stood up and sat next to her. "Aelita?" She continued to stare at her feet. "Honey? Talk to me."

She looked at me. "You know what I'm feeling, right?"

I nodded my head; her feelings had been washing over me since the discovery. "Yes, I do."

"Why did he do that? Why would he sacrifice himself for me?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Ae, any good parent would sacrifice themselves for their child. Aelita, we don't know the all of the circumstances behind what happened before you two were transferred over to Lyoko. Jeremie has some of the files, and may know a little more than we do, but we don't know everything. There must be a good reason for your father to do what he did."

"Do you think he loved me?" Aelita curled into my arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, I'm sure he loved you, very much." I pulled her into a hug.

"They're not upset with me, are they?"

I sat her up and forced her to look at me. "Ae, no one is upset with you! Everyone understood that you were upset. Any one of us would've been!" I wiped a tear awake. "No more tears now. We'll be leaving in the morning. Go spend time with Jeremie! He's going to miss you over break."

Aelita nodded her head. "Right. Do I look alright?"

"You look fine. Now go spend some time with your boy!"

Aelita left the room quickly.

I sat in the silent room for a minute before calling Odd.

"Wren!" He exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"Much better. Aelita's feeling better now. Not great but better. She's with Jeremie."

"Cool. Wanna come over?"

"Is my brother there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he and Yumi are here."

"Gee, then I don't know. It might be more fun without them there, don't you think?" I replied playfully.

I could feel Odd's emotions rise.

"What did she say?" I could hear Ulrich demanding. "Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing!" Odd exclaimed. I heard some rustling that sounded like Ulrich trying to get the phone.

While they were fighting over the phone, I started walking to their room. I was standing outside of their door when Ulrich won the phone.

"What did you say to him?" Ulrich demanded.

"Rick, do you really want to know? I mean do you really want to hear about your twin sister's sex life with your best friend?" I asked smirking.

"Eww! NO!"

I heard the phone make a weird sound.

"Ow! Why did you throw the phone at me?" Odd demanded.

I opened the door. "Because I started telling him about our nonexistent sex life."

"Sis! Ew!" Ulrich exclaimed covering his ears.

I dropped down next to my blushing boyfriend.

Yumi was shaking her head. "Hey, Yumi! When's curfew tonight?" I asked.

"20 minutes after the dance ends," She told me.

"Shiny! We've got more than enough time to watch a movie!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, we might as well. It's too late to go to the dance," Yumi stated.

"Hey, Rick, call our resident geniuses and see if they want to come over," I said laying out on Odd's bed.

"When did you start calling me 'Rick' again, and why can't you do it?"

"I can start calling you 'Ricky' again. And it's your room!"

"Fine!" Ulrich exclaimed picking up his phone.

Odd curled next to me. "Hi."

"Hi."

He glanced over at Ulrich and Yumi, who was apparently now on the phone with Aelita. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, you don't need to ask."

He kissed me softly. "Mine," he muttered before kissing me again.

"Hey none of that!" Ulrich scolded. Yumi smacked him across the chest. "Or at least sit up!"

"Why? We're not going to do anything with you in the room."

"If you're going to start calling me 'Rick' again, I'm going to start acting like an older brother," Ulrich warned.

I giggled, kissed Odd and sat up again. "Sounds good to me, Rick."

"Who's Rick?" Aelita asked walking into the room with Jeremie.

"It's an old nickname I came up with for Ulrich. I'm bringing it back into circulation!"

"Cute, Wen, cute," Ulrich stated dryly. "What movie do you guys want to watch?" He asked picking up the remote.

* * *

The next morning I was trying to run a brush through my hair. I winced as I hit another knot in my hair.

Odd opened the door and peered in. "Hey."

"Hey, Odd." I felt some weird emotion radiating off of Odd. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me for a moment. "I-I-it's too bare in here."

I laughed. "I tried to keep it as cozy as long as I could." I winced again as I hit another knot.

Odd walked up behind me and took the brush from me and started to brush my hair, freeing me from my losing battle.

"Mmmh," I muttered. "We need to do this more often."

"Let me know if I'm pulling."

"You're not," I whispered.

Odd finished brushing my hair and leaned over and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms over his. "Odd, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you," He whispered. I felt a wet drop land on my neck.

I closed my eyes, in an attempt to suppress some of my pain. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Will you write or call?"

I turned so that I could see him better. "Of course. Every day if possible."

He smiled slightly.

"Hey, Wen?" Ulrich asked stepping into the room. "Oh, hey, Odd. I was wondering where you went.'

I felt Odd's slight embarrassment from crying.

"What's up, Rick?" I asked trying to draw attention away from Odd.

"Jeremie's parents just called. They'll be here in about ten minutes to pick him up. Oh, and Wen, your mobile is off. Could you turn it back on so I don't have to keep running to find you?"

"Ok, Odd and I'll be down in a second," I replied turning on the phone.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Ok, see you in a bit," Ulrich said stepped back out of the room and shutting the door.

"Odd, honey?" He looked at me.

"You want me to help carry some stuff down?"

"Yes, but I want to thank you for not judging me."

"Welcome. Thank you for forgiving me."

I kissed him. "Welcome. Can you grab that box?" I asked dropping my hair brush into another box.

"Sure thing." He picked up the box and waiting at the door for me.

I picked up my box and looked around the room. "This has been a good year," I muttered to myself before following Odd down the hall.

* * *

The group was standing near the main drive with piles of our stuff nearby. Aelita had Jeremie's hand crushed in hers, tears shinning bright in her eyes. There were tears in Jeremie's eyes too, but that was more out of pain then out of sadness.

"What are we going to do if XANA attacks?" I heard her ask as we approached.

"He won't," I stated setting my box down. "He's going to use this time to collect himself and learn about Earth first hand."

Odd had set the other box down and had pulled me to his side and pulled one of my hands firmly into his own.

"Why does everyone have to leave?" She asked tears leaking down her face.

I had to fight tears as the group's sadness increased. No one wanted to tell Aelita that we had to go because our parents wanted to see us. Parents had become a touchy subject since we learned that Aelita was really Franz Hopper's daughter.

Jeremie squeezed her hand. "We'll be back soon. And you and Yumi will have fun."

"Yeah, I've got lots of fun things lined up for us to do this summer!" Yumi exclaimed trying to lift the mood. Jeremie and her exchanged smiles, silent appreciation flowing from Jeremie.

"My parent's are here," Jeremie announced sadly as a car pulled up.

"Jeremie!" A women exclaimed jumping out of the car. The only way to describe this women; was that she was Jeremie's mom. She was pretty, and blond, and I could see where Jeremie got his blue eyes from.

She hugged Jeremie, which was made slightly interesting by Aelita refusing to release Jeremie's hand.

"Who's this pretty thing?" She asked smiling down at Aelita.

"Mom, this is Aelita. Um…she's kind of my girlfriend."

I could feel the nervousness coming off of Jeremie and Aelita, and the surprise and happiness from Jeremie's mom.

"How wonderful!" She exclaimed after a moment. "I'm sorry to be pulling him away from you."

Ulrich stepped up and handed Jeremie's dad a box, containing some of Jeremie's computer games in it. "Here, you go, Sir," Ulrich said softly.

Hidden fact about Ulrich, he's extremely shy around people he doesn't know, especially adults.

"Thank you," Jeremie's dad replied taking the box away from Ulrich.

I pulled Odd over to Jeremie and Aelita. Odd wasn't willing to let go of my hand so I pulled Jeremie into a very awkward hug, since Aelita wouldn't let go either.

"You'd better call and email us," I told Jeremie. "Or I'll have to come and get you! I can too! I have nothing better to do than watch my brother's soccer games!"

Jeremie laughed. "I will." He replied.

Yumi walked up behind him and hugged him. "Good, 'cuz we'll miss you!"

"Yeah, really. We'll have to play chess online!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I want to watch!" Odd exclaimed.

"Good, then maybe you'll learn how to play," Jeremie stated smiling.

Odd and Ulrich each gave Jeremie a hug.

I noted Jeremie's mom's happiness. She was so proud of her son, probably for having such close friends.

"Have a good break, Einstein!" Ulrich said smiling.

"You too, Romeo!" Jeremie replied trying to get into the car.

"Princess, you're going to have to let go," Jeremie whispered.

"No," she muttered burring her head into Jeremie's shirt.

"Princess," Jeremie whispered. "Vacation will go by quickly, and we'll be back together again soon."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But we can call, write, and email. It'll help ok?"

"Ok."

Jeremie leaned in closer to her. "Good," he muttered kissing her, softly. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Jeremie?" His dad asked, looking sympathetic.

"Jest a sec!" He called not taking his eyes off of Aelita. "I'll call you when I get home."

Aelita nodded her head. "Ok."

He smiled and kissed her again, before leaning in and whispering something into her ear.

She smiled and kissed him again, before letting him get into the car.

The car drove away with Jeremie staring out the window, waving at us.

Aelita sobbed into Yumi's shoulder. "He'll be back. Don't worry. You'll talk to him in a little while. I promise," She told Aelita.

"We won't be gone long," I told her hugging giving her a one armed hug around Yumi. "Not one of us is happy to go." I looked at Odd. "Some of us less so than others. But it's not like we can't be in contact."

Ulrich moved next to our group and placed his arm around Yumi's waist. "You and Yumi are going to have a lot of fun. Break will go by quickly, Princess."

Another car pulled up causing Odd to sigh. "Oh great, my parents," Odd muttered.

I smiled at him. I could feel Odd's unhappiness. I wrapped myself around Odd and hugged him.

Odd looked at me, tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you," He told me pulling me closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you too." I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest. I took a deep breath, trying to memorize his scent. "I should've traded pillows with you," I muttered.

Odd pulled away slightly. "We still can." I nodded my head. "Ulrich, could you hand me my pillow?" Odd asked.

This perked Ulrich's curiosity, but he handed him the pillow. Yumi caught on and handed me my pillow. I traded my red and black, lavender scented pillow for Odd's purple, slightly spicy scented pillow.

"Are you ready?" Odd's father demanded. Like many people with money I didn't even need to speak to him to realize that I wasn't a fan of his. His father was emitting a large amount of annoyance, most of it directed at Odd.

Odd nodded. "Just one second, Father."

Aelita broke away from Yumi and hugged Odd around me. "Call!" she demanded.

"Yes, Princess," Odd replied smiling a bit.

Yumi stepped forward and hugged Odd from the other side. "You heard her. I want to know that you're alive and well!"

Ulrich shook Odd's hand and pulled him into a weird half hug. "Take care of yourself."

"You too. And take care of my girlfriend," Odd ordered Ulrich, smiling. "Wren,"

I smiled and kissed him. "You'd better stay in touch. I'm leaving you with the same threat that I gave Jeremie!"

Odd laughed. "I will. I'll miss you my Wren." He kissed me again, and got into the car.

"I'll miss you too; call me when you get settled!" I called as he shut the door. The car pulled away with Odd staring out the window at us.

I fought the tears that threatened to fall down my face. I wrapped Aelita in my arms, in an attempt to keep myself under control and to comfort the still sobbing girl.

"You and Ulrich and next," She whispered to me.

"I know, but you'll have Yumi to watch over you," I whispered back as I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around Aelita and myself.

"Hey you two. Cheer up!" Yumi exclaimed joining in on the group hug. "Well see each other again soon."

It didn't take long for to see our Father's van pull up. I nudged Ulrich, letting him know he should be spending time with Yumi, not trying to comfort Aelita and me.

Aelita and I walked up to the car and started loading it, letting Ulrich and Yumi have their moment.

Dad got out of the car and started to help us. "Dad, meet Aelita, my roommate."

Dad paused with a box half in the van. "Nice to meet you, Aelita," he said while finishing putting the box in. "Where's your brother?"

"Saying goodbye to Yumi," I replied.

Mom got out of the car and hugged me. "Morwen! It's good to see you again! Who's this?" She asked.

"Mom, this is my roommate, Aelita," I replied.

"Aelita, it's nice to meet you," Mom replied.

"It's nice to meet you too," Aelita replied.

"Where's your brother?" Mom asked suddenly.

"Saying goodbye to Yumi," I replied.

"Are they going out yet?"

"Yes, they are."

"For how long?" Mom asked excitedly.

"How long what?" Ulrich asked walking back hand-in-hand with Yumi.

"Mom wants to know how long you tow have been going out."

"About three months?" Ulrich asked looking at Yumi for confirmation.

"That's great!" Mom exclaimed, hugging both Ulrich and Yumi, and causing them both a good deal of embarrassment.

"Mom, um," I paused. "We're already to go. Um…"

"I'll just let you four say goodbye!" She jumped back into the car, followed shortly by Dad.

I hugged Yumi. "Take care of yourselves. Call, write, email, you know all the fun stuff," I said hugging Aelita.

Ulrich hugged Aelita and handed her off to Yumi.

We looked at each other for a second before pulling each other into a group hug.

"See ya guys!" I exclaimed opening my car door and getting in.

Ulrich climbed in a second later.

Dad pulled away leaving the two original female members of our group, and two of my best friends standing on the curb.

I dropped my head onto Ulrich's shoulder. He pulled me closer and hugged me the best that he could. "We'll see them soon."

I nodded. "I know, but I can't help feeling that with what's happened over the last couple of days, that things are going to change drastically. Not only is the last couple of days, but something else coming."

He nodded his head. "I know, but don't worry, things will work out, Sis, you'll see."


	11. Chapter 11: Home

**Chapter 11—Home**  
**I don't own Code Lyoko. The only thing I own in this chapter is the character of Morwen.**

**

* * *

** Ulrich and I were already bored out of our minds. Ulrich was currently lying on my floor with his feet up on my bed.

"Wen-"

"I know, I am too. I wanna call some one!" I complained from the fainting couch I was half sitting half lying on.

"You know Dad's rule: No calls for the first three days we're home," Ulrich reminded me.

The reasoning behind Dad's stupid rule is that we should spend time with the family, since we hardly ever see each other. Before going to Kadic, I really didn't care about the rule. I'd never really had anyone to call before. But now I had a whole group of people I was dying to get in touch with.

"It's a stupid rule!" I declaimed. "I want to call Odd and tell him I miss him, and I want to check on Aelita!"

Ulrich chuckled at me.

"What?" I whined.

"It's hard not to be worried about her, isn't it?"

"Well how much time do we normally spend protecting her? I think by this point it's normal to be slightly concerned for her. Not only that, but she was still really upset about her father. That cannot be easy on a person, even in the best of cases."

Ulrich nodded his head. "Yumi emailed me earlier and said that besides being slightly depressed that Aelita is doing fine. But why don't you see if you can sense how the others are doing?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on each member of our team. I could tell in the approximate direction each one was, and that they were alive, but no solid emotions. "They're all alive," I told him. "But that's all I can tell. Almost makes me wish we were on Lyoko. There I could tell."

"Well, at least they're alive," Ulrich stated smiling at me. For some reason he was extremely amused by my lack of ability.

"Think we could get away with a text message?" I asked hopefully.

"Ulrich, Morwen!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "Come downstairs! It's time for tea!"

We both sighed as we stood up. Ulrich started to smooth his black slacks, while I straightened out my white skirts.

"I hate wearing these things!" Ulrich whined, leading the way to the parlor.

I laughed. "I do too. These stupid 'proper' clothes just aren't comfortable."

Ulrich nodded his head and opened the door to the parlor.

Mom and Dad were both sitting on the love seat, leaving the couch for us. Mom was dressed for whatever her next social event happened to be, while Dad was dressed for his next meeting.

Ulrich seated me then sat next to me. A maid handed us each a cup and quickly left the room.

"Why is it ever time you two leave for school you forget when Tea Time is?" Mom asked, handing a tray of tea cakes to Ulrich. Before either of us could answer her she continued. "Morwen, I'm going over to the Evans' house after a bit. Would you like to come along? James is back in town." Mom had been not so subtly hinting that I should be going out with James for years.

"No, thank you. I think I'll stay here and unpack," I said taking a sip of my tea. "Besides, James and I really don't get along well," I stated, receiving Ulrich's amusement.

The last time James and I had seen each other; Ulrich had to just about restrain me from stabbing him with my dessert fork.

"That's a pity. He's from such a good family," Mom sighed as she sipped her tea.

"So, Morwen, how did you enjoy Kadic?" Dad asked adding another lump of sugar to his tea.

"I liked it. Ulrich introduced me to his friends. And we all got along really well."

"I'll say you got along well with them. My bestfriend became your boyfriend!" Ulrich exclaimed smiling at me.

I could feel his pride in my so far successful relationship with Odd and the rest of the group.

"You're bestfriend?" Dad asked Ulrich in surprise.

"Yeah," Ulrich said smiling. "She's the only one I know that's been able to keep him around for long without wanting to kill him."

"What's Odd's last name again?" Mom asked suddenly interested.

"Della Robbia," I responded.

Mom's whole being lit up with recognition. "Really? Well perhaps he'll have to come for a visit, since you're both so fond of him."

"I'm sure we'd all like that," I responded, trying to figure out what she was up to.

The rest of our tea went uneventfully. We discussed school some more; which included Ulrich's grades and the fact that he was now dating Yumi. Then Mom went into the latest fashion trends, which resulted in her loosing all of our attentions.

"May we please be excused?" Ulrich asked as he prepared to rise from the couch.

"Yes, you may," Dad replied.

"Morwen dear, are you sure you don't want to come with me. Evelia would be glad to see you again. And so would Angelina." Mom was full of hope that I'd go with her, but in all honesty I can't stand anyone in that family.

"I'm sure, Mom. Thank you though," I said sitting my cup down and following my brother out of the room, and back up to mine.

"They seemed pleased," Ulrich commented, glancing at me.

"They were, shocked that I made friends too."

Ulrich nodded his head. "First time you haven't ranted for an hour about school."

"First time I haven't had a reason too," I said dropping back onto my fainting couch.

Ulrich nodded his head and sat at my computer desk. "Hey, you've got an email from Odd."

I jumped off of the couch and lightly shoved Ulrich and my rolling chair out of my way so I could open the email.

"Hey, Wren! Glad to hear you made it back safely. You know your dad's no call rule sucks. I miss you a lot. I even miss my annoying roommate."

"I'm the annoying one?" Ulrich asked looking at me skeptically.

I shrugged and continued reading the email. "Call me as soon as you can. Hope to hear from you soon. Your loving boyfriend, Odd," I finished reading.

"You should email him back," Ulrich stated as I was hitting the 'reply' button.

"Hey, Odd! I'm happy to hear from you," I muttered as I typed. "I miss you too, and can't wait to call you. How are you doing? How was your trip home?" I paused and thought for a second. "Ulrich and I are already out of our minds with boredom. I'll call you as soon as I'm allowed. Ulrich says 'Hi'. Call you soon! Love, Morwen."

"Kind of short for one of your emails, isn't it?"

"Shut it!" I snapped playfully, shoving Ulrich as he peered over my shoulder. My shove resulted in Ulrich rolling a couple of feet and him laughing, both at my pathetic shove and the fact that I'm not known for long emails. Normally one or two sentences is about the most I type.

* * *

I sat straight up in bed, my heart pounding wildly. My phone scuttled across my desk, letting me know that it woke me up. I clumsily got out of my bed. "Lo?" I asked groggily. 

"Wren! Hi!"

"Odd?" I asked looking at my clock. It told me that it was exactly midnight, which meant my dad's rule was no longer in effect. I could however get nailed for talking on the phone and waking people up…that is if Ulrich wasn't the only one on this side of the house besides me. "What are you doing up?"

"I missed you! I couldn't wait to talk to you, and your dad's rule is up. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but that's ok. I've missed you too," I muttered crawling back into bed. Bed just seemed to call to me.

"Are you climbing back into bed?" Odd asked.

"Yup, are you in bed too?" I asked rearranging my blankets.

"Yup. You have no clue how much I miss you already," Odd told me.

"I miss you too. It's too quiet without you around."

"It's good to know I'm missed."

There was a long silence in which I started to fall back asleep. "Wren?"

I blinked, and shock my head, trying to wake up a little bit. "Yes, Love?"

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" Odd whispered.

"That would be nice. Can I call you when I get up?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. I call you as soon as I'm up."

"I'll talk to you later then," Odd said, his voice was slightly sad.

I felt my heart twinge. "Ok, honey. Thanks for calling me."

"Welcome. Sleep tight."

"You too," I whispered. "Night."

"Night."

I waited until I heard Odd's phone to disconnect before closing my eyes and going back to sleep. Or at least I tried to sleep until I heard Ulrich start to talk.

"Odd, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" I could feel Ulrich's annoyance, and then he seemed to relax. "No, I'm not mad. It's alright. Yeah, no problem."

I closed my eyes and started to drift off again listening to the sound of my brother's voice.

* * *

Ulrich opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed, before he tipped over across my legs. 

"Odd called you too," I stated sitting up to the best of my abilities.

"Yeah at about ten minutes after midnight," Ulrich stated.

"He let you sleep in. He called me at midnight."

"Well, you are his girlfriend…" Ulrich trailed off smiling at me.

I chuckled as I tried to shove Ulrich off of my legs. "When's your game?"

"In two hours. Dad said that we're leaving in about an hour. He's not sure where the field is."

"Right. I'll hurry and get ready then…well as soon as you get off of my legs."

"Don't forget to call Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed jumping up off of me.

After a quick shower I called Odd while I started to get ready for Ulrich's game.

"Hello?" Odd asked picking up.

"Hey, Odd! Morning!" I exclaimed.

"Wren! Morning! You remember to call."

"Of course I remembered to call, how could I forget you?"

"It's doesn't seem to be too hard," Odd muttered extremely softly.

"Morwen! We're leaving in 15 minutes!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"So you going to Ulrich's game?"

"Yeah, in about 15 minutes. What do you mean 'it's not too hard'?"

"Don't worry about it," Odd stated. I could mentally see him waving his hand.

"You ready?" Ulrich asked sticking his head in the room.

"I'll be down in a minute," I replied pointing at the phone.

"Ok. Hey, Odd! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Ulrich!" Odd replied quickly.

"Odd, can we talk about this more later?"

"Sure. Later, Wren!"

"Later!" I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag, and ran to the car. "Rick, give Odd a call after your game, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Everything alright?" He asked giving me a knowing look.

"I think so. Odd just seemed a little off when I talked to him."

"Yeah, that seems to be normal for when he has to go back." I tilted my head, indicating Ulrich should continue. Ulrich sighed and turned to face me. "Odd always goes into a funk during breaks. He'll probably call so much you'll get sick of him. It's almost like he never left."

"When it gets to that point we'll see if he can come for a visit," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. But he's sleeping in my room and your door is staying locked!" Ulrich declared.

_"How about my windows?"_ I thought, but didn't say anything, wanting to keep my options open. I smiled at Ulrich. "Sounds fine to me," I replied leaning back into my seat and looking out the window.

"What are you planning?" Ulrich asked me.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Rick. Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

It was two days later, and I was on the phone with you guessed it! Odd! If you added all the time that all of us spent on the phone either with Odd or Aelita it would total almost 48 hours. 

"So, Ulrich's team gets a week off because of that shutout. I've **_NEVER_** seen a score that high before on any game, not to mention a shutout!" I concluded waving one hand around.

"I wish I could've seen that."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," I said smiling.

There was a brief pause before Odd spoke again. "Wren, we're still going out, right?"

I felt my mouth drop open. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "Unless, you don't want to," I trailed off suddenly feeling unsure. Maybe this was his way of delicately trying to hint that he didn't want to be together any more.

"NO!" He exclaimed sounding panicky. "I want to keep going out with you! I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to."

I nodded even though I knew couldn't see it. "Yes I want to keep going out with you. Why wouldn't I?" I paused. "Love, what brought this up?"

"Don't worry about it. So Ulrich's team gets some time off?"

"Don't change the subject, Odd!" I demanded.

"Wren, I don't want to talk about it."

"Odd, this type of stuff doesn't come out of nowhere! What brought this up?"

"Morwen, not now. I really don't want to talk about it now. Later." Odd's voice held no room for argument.

"Fine." I took a breath to calm myself down. "So what fun things have you been up to?"

"Mainly playing fetch with Kiwee. Nothing to interesting." There was a pause where I waited for Odd to continue or at least ask a question.

"Wen!" Ulrich yelled. "Mom wants you go come down for tea." He entered the room. "The Evan's are here," he muttered darkly.

Like me, Ulrich wasn't a big fan of James. Ulrich had always seen him as a nuisance, and some one that should stay away from me. Even when we weren't getting along, Ulrich would do everything he could to keep James away from me. I can only imagine how well things are going to go now that Ulrich and I actually get along.

"Odd, I need to go. We have company."

"Ok, talk to you later?"

"You bet. It's the Evans family. I'm going to need someone to complain to," I said smiling. "Bye, Love."

"Bye, Wren." We hung up and I followed Ulrich down to the parlor.

* * *

Tea had turned into dinner, then into cards. It was nearly eleven before I got back to my room. I dropped onto my bed, exhausted from the evening. I quickly picked up my phone and called Odd back. 

"Wren, hey!"

"Hey," I responded.

"How was your evening?"

"It sucked! We had tea with the Evens. Then that turned into dinner then into cards."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Odd stated.

"It wouldn't be bad if James hadn't been here!"

"Who's James?" Odd's voice held something that sounded a little like jealousy.

"James is a boy that's liked me since I was five. I can't stand him though!"

"Why not?"

"He's never been able to keep his hands to himself. He also has no clue when it comes to personal space! And he has **NO** sense of humor."

"So you've never dated him?"

I laughed. "Never. I'd sooner kill myself than go out with him. Ulrich usually has to try to keep me from killing him."

"Ok. If you do kill him, I'll visit you in jail."

I laughed again. "Good, 'cuz I like having you around." There was a short pause where I decided to play. "Think we'll be able to haveconjugalvisits?"

I'm pretty sure Odd was blushing.

"Maybe?"

I giggled. "Odd, are you blushing?" I teased.

"Maybe. A little," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Wren!" Odd exclaimed, causing me to laugh again.

"I'm sorry, Love. It's just you're so cute when you're blushing." A slightly evil idea came to mind. "I bet you'd be cute some other ways too."

"Morwen!"

Ten minutes later, I finally finished laughing. "You're too cute!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cute," he muttered.

"Odd, don't be mad," I whined. "I'll play nicely now."

"Really?"

"Really, I promise," I cooed. "I'll be good."

"Fine." There was a slight pause. "I wasn't really mad at you. Just a little flustered."

"I make you flustered?" I asked. This was the first time I was getting this information. Normally I didn't need to be told things like this, I sensed it, but some how I'd missed this bit of information.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"How?" I asked rolling onto my stomach.

"Some of the things you say, little touches, sometimes all it takes is a look."

I smiled softly. "Really?"

"Wren!"

"What? I promised I'll be good! I'm not doing anything."

"You know, you and your brother have a weird definition of not doing anything." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Shower's all yours!" Ulrich announced walking into my room.

"Ok, thanks. Odd, I'm going to hit the shower."

"Ok. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Ok, night, Love."

"Night!" I hung up and took off for my shower.

* * *

After my nice hot shower I dropped onto my bed. I could hear Ulrich talking on his phone. And from the tone of both his voice and his emotions. I was willing to bet that he was talking to Odd. 

"Odd, seriously, she hates James with a passion! I have to make sure I sit between them so she doesn't stab him with her fork!"

I smiled at Ulrich's exaggeration. "I'd use a knife," I muttered aloud.

"Odd, trust me! One, she wouldn't go out with him if you paid her. Two, she's totally devoted to you." There was a pause where Ulrich's annoyance rose. "Odd, where did all this come from?" There was another pause. "Fine, we'll talk about this later."

I'm not sure when they got off the phone, because I fell asleep shortly after that bit of conversation.

* * *

Ok, I'm trying to upload chapter 12 but seems to be having issues. It's done and should be up sometime either today or tomorrow.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Some of the Parents

**Chapter 12—Meeting Some of the Parents  
I Don't own Code Lyoko. I only own Morwen, she' is the only one that I claim.  
Once again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock!  
This chapter would've been up sooner but I had some troubles uploading it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Over the next two days Odd seemed worried and distracted. After one conversation, that lasted two hours, where I had to reassure him that not only did I care for him, but so did the rest of the group, I went to talk to Ulrich.

"Rick, do you know what's up with Odd?"

"No, and he's starting to get annoying," He complained.

"I think maybe we should see if he can come stay here for a little bit," I suggested.

"Well…he'll be less annoying. I'll go talk to Mom. Be back in a minute."

"Ok, I'll stay here," I stated dropping onto his bed.

Ulrich shook his head but left the room.

After a couple of minutes I heard the distinct sound of my brother. "Wen! Mom wants to see you!"

"Coming!" I called standing up. I found Mom and Ulrich in the study.

"Morwen, Ulrich says that you two would like Odd to come for a visit." She stated.

"Yes, we would," I answered.

Mom sat there and thought for a moment. "It's fine with me. Ulrich, go order some tickets for your trip. You can leave to get him as soon as you're ready."

My mouth dropped open Mom never let us do anything without us begging her.

"Thank you?" Ulrich asked looking at me. We both left the room to start to get ready. "What was she feeling?" Ulrich asked me.

"Contemplative. It's like she's up to something," I answered.

"That's not good. Hurry and pack. We should be gone for two days at most," Ulrich said stepping into his room.

Several hours later Ulrich and I found ourselves in front of a large house. "You know what I just realized?" I asked trying to fend off some of the emotions that were coming from the house.

"What?"

"Neither of us called Odd. He has no clue we're here."

"True. Is he here?" Ulrich asked glancing around the yard.

I nodded. "Yes, he's extremely unhappy, though."

"Well, let's go make him happy," Ulrich said moving to the door and ringing the bell.

A young maid answered the door. "Hello, how may I help you?"

I step forward to answer. "We're here to see Odd."

She was shocked. "Yes, of course. Um…I'll take you up to him," she stated. "You can leave your bags here. I'll have some one bring them up."

"Thank you," I said smiling politely.

The maid led us up a set of stairs and down a long hallway. Kiwee was barking excitedly as we approached. The maid smiled at me. "It sounds like Kiwee knows you well."

"Kiwee, be quiet!" Odd snapped. "Come in!"

As soon as the maid opened the door Kiwee bolted out and into Ulrich's arms. Ulrich walked into the room with the wriggling dog in his arms.

I followed in and observed the room. It was pretty well decorated with drawings Odd had done. Other than that there was a large bed, pretty nice couch, writing desk, dresser, and a wardrobe.

The room wasn't what surprised me. Odd was sitting on his bed. He'd always been pale but now he looked ill and he'd lost a lot of weight in the weeks we'd been apart.

"Ulrich? Morwen?" Odd asked standing up. He was totally shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come for you," I told him menacingly.

"That sounded creepy, Wen," Ulrich said smiling.

Odd's face lit up and he ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, and buried his face in my hair. "You came to see me?" He asked.

"Not just to see you, but to bring you back for a visit at our house," Ulrich stated setting Kiwee down.

"Really? I can go to your house?" Odd's whole being lit up with hope.

"Yup! You'll be coming-" I stopped when Odd hugged me again.

"Thank you," he whispered. When he pulled away he smiled at Ulrich. "Thank you too, man."

"Welcome," Ulrich said sitting down in Odd's desk chair.

I pulled Odd down to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. "Are you feeling alright? You're a little pale."

He nodded. "I'm much better now that you guys are here," He said flashing both Ulrich and I with his trademark grin. It was then that his stomach decided to make itself known, causing me to giggle.

"We should get you something to eat," I stated standing up.

Panic flashed through Odd. "My parents are having a dinner party tonight!" He exclaimed quickly.

"Then, we'll go down now, stay out of the cooks way, and I'll make us something to eat," I explained pulling Odd to his feet.

"You can cook?" Odd asked surprise flooding him.

"Can she cook?" Ulrich ask laughing. "You've never tasted chicken teriyaki until you've had Wen's!" Ulrich boasted.

Odd smiled. "Pretty, smart, nice, spunky, and can cook? Marry me!"

Ulrich growled lightly at Odd. "Not until she's older."

I smiled at the two. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

It was later that night and Ulrich was curled up on Odd's couch, while Odd was curled next to me. He was still awake, and his emotions were changing rapidly.

"Odd, what's keeping you up?" I whispered.

"Nothing, He muttered curling away from me.

Refusing to let it go, I wrapped myself around Odd. "Love, please," I begged softly.

Odd rolled over so he was facing me. He snuggled his head into my neck. "Wren, I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me why you didn't want to come here," I instructed gently.

"I didn't want to come back because I didn't want to be alone."

"Don't you spend time with your parents?" I asked as I started to stroke his hair.

Pain leached out of Odd. "No. They don't want me around," He told me. I could feel him fighting his tears, which made me start to cry.

"Oh, Love."

Odd ignored me and continued. "They don't even let me eat with them," I felt several tears hit my shoulder. "Tonight was the first real meal that I've eaten since I left school. The only time I ever spend anytime with them is if they're scolding me or yelling at me. The only reason they even had me was so that they could say that they had a child." Odd's tears were coming faster. "My father cornered me in the hallway the other day. He told me that I was useless and that no one would ever care for me." Odd's tears were falling freely now. "That the only reason that anyone wanted me around was for laughs."

Odd's pain cut through my heart like a knife. "Odd, I can promise you that's not true! You do a lot to protect Aelita and the world. And we all care for you, I can promise you that." I took a breath. "In fact I–"

Odd placed a finger over my lips. "Not now, don't say that now." I could see a light smile on his face. "As my as I want to hear you say it, this isn't the right time. I want it to be for you as much as for me," He whispered to me.

I nodded "Alright but, know this: I care a lot about you."

"I care for you too," Odd said giving me a softly squeeze, and a gentle kiss.

"I care for both of you, now go to sleep!" Ulrich ordered from across the room.

"I laughed softly. "Sorry, Ulrich. Good night."

"Night, Ulrich," Odd said while shifting in my arms.

"Night, you two," Ulrich replied.

The next morning Ulrich was out taking Kiwee for a walk, while I helped Odd pack for his trip to our house. "Wren, about last night." Odd stopped to think about the right words.

"I'm glad you finally told me, and I'm sorry that I didn't understand what was going on. For being an empathic girlfriend I'm not doing such a hot job, am I?"

Odd set the pants that he'd been folding in his suitcase and hugged me. "I was trying to hide it. I didn't want you to know. You and Ulrich have such good parents I didn't want you to think badly of me because of mine."

I stepped back and looked into Odd's eyes. "I could never think badly of you," I whispered before kissing him.

Odd pulled back and smiled at me. "Morwen, you're the best girlfriend, ever."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Now as the best girlfriend ever, I'm going to go downstairs and make us some breakfast. Our train leaves in a couple of hours so you have plenty of time to get ready," I told him as I left the room.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found a blond women standing in the kitchen dictating a menu to some of the cooks. "And I want the meat to be tender!" She turned around and jumped. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Morwen Stern," I stated. "I'm your son's girlfriend," I explained walking into the kitchen.

"And what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came for a short visit before he accompanies me back to my family," I stated pulling out some bowls and some fruit.

"My son, Oddvar, is escorting you home?" She asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Yes, he'll be accompanying me home and will be staying with for the rest of break. I mean, that is of course, if it's alright with you." My last sentence was an after thought.

"As long as he's out of my hair. When can I expect him to be gone?"

I turned to face her, fighting the urge to start yelling at her for being so cruel to her soon. Instead of yelling I forced myself to smile at her. "We'll be gone in several hours."

"Good." She stormed out of the room, allowing me to finish making breakfast. On my way out of the kitchen I walked, almost literally, into Odd's father.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"I'm Oddvar's girlfriend, Sir," I replied politely.

"My son has a girlfriend?" He muttered to himself. "What's your name?"

"Morwen Stern," I answered keeping my voice as ladylike as possible.

He nodded his head. "I see you're taking breakfast to Oddvar. Any reason he couldn't go get it himself?"

"No, Sir. I like doing things for him. After all he does a lot for me."

"I see." He became extremely contemplative for a moment. "What things has he done for you?"

Of all the questions he could've asked me that wasn't what I was expecting. "He helped me get to my classes on the day I arrived at Kadic, he helps me with my homework, and he took care of me when I was sick."

"I'm glad he's good for something. Carry on," He said walking away.

I hurried to Odd's room hoping that I didn't run into any more people.

When I reached the room the door was shut, I was about to knock when I heard Ulrich's voice. "I have no problems with you staying with us, but I don't want to see or hear anything more than a light kiss, ok?"

"Ok, you won't hear or see anything more than that," Odd promised. I could feel Odd's mischievousness.

"Good," Ulrich said, satisfied with Odd's answer.

I lightly knocked on the door. "Breakfast!" I yelled.

Odd opened the door. "Fruit!" He exclaimed grabbing the tray from me and taking us to the couch, where he sat in the middle so Ulrich and I could get to the food.

We ate silently for a bit until I decided to kill the silence. "I met your parents."

"I'm sorry," Odd replied looking down at a strawberry that he was about to eat.

"Don't be, your mother gave her permission for you to come with us." I smiled at him. "I also told your father that you cared for me while I was ill. He was pleased."

"Really?" Odd's hope shone in his eyes.

"Really, my Love," I replied smiling at him.

"I hate to interrupt but, we need to hurry. We need to be at the train station in an hour."

"Right," I said standing up. "Call for the taxi, while I take the breakfast dishes down."

"Let me help!" Odd grabbed the tray and Ulrich's bowl, leaving me to carry my own bowl.

Ulrich shook his head but pulled out his phone and started to make the call.

I followed Odd down to the kitchen, where we handed off our dishes to a servant. After we were out of the kitchen I felt a new-ish emotion coming from Odd, one that I couldn't really place. He pulled me close to him. "Thank you for coming to get me; and for making me feel better."

"You're welcome. If you'd told me what was going on sooner I-"

Before I could finish my sentence Odd silenced me with his lips.

That's how Odd's father found us several minutes later. "She really is your girlfriend, then," He stated.

We pulled away quickly, having been unaware of his presence until he spoke. "Of course, Sir," Odd said as we both started blushing.

"Your mother tells me that you're going with Ms. Stern. Have a safe journey," He said walking away.

"Thank you?" Odd asked looking after him.

"He was being sincere. He was even proud of you."

"Probably because I've got such a pretty girlfriend," Odd said before kissing me again.

I pulled away after another minute. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we need to get going or we'll miss our train."

Odd smiled. "Ok, we'll continue this at another time," Odd stated lightly pulling on my hand to lead me up to his room.

Ulrich was just finishing his packing when we entered the room. He glanced up and smiled. "Did you two have a good make-out session?"

"How'd you know?" Odd asked shocked.

"Wen's lips are swollen," Ulrich replied with a smirk.

I blushed and smiled at the boys. "Looks like were already caught twice today."

"Who else caught you?" Ulrich asked pressing a knee into the bag to close it.

"My dad," Odd admitted blushing.

Ulrich laughed. "Grab your things, the taxi will be here in a bit," Ulrich said finally getting the bag zipped up, before starting on one of mine.

* * *

I'm sorry this took me so long to get up; I've been rather distracted lately. Thanks to Angel who all but hit me on the head to get me working on this. I've fixed some mistakes in some of the pervious chapters. If you see any errors please let me know so that I can get them fixed. Thanks!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Knock Out!

**Chapter 13—Knock Out!**

**I don't own Code Lyoko. So far the only thing I own in this chapter is Morwen.  
I want to give a special mention to all my great reviewers! You guys totally rock! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

* * *

**

When we got home we discovered that my parents were out for the afternoon. After we got Odd and Kiwee settled in, Ulrich went out to do some sort of martial arts in the yard until lunch was ready.  
"Wren, is there anything I can do?" Odd asked standing uneasily in the kitchen doorway.  
"Um…yeah, could you wash the vegetables next to the sink?" I asked while dicing an onion.  
"Yeah! Sure!" Odd exclaimed happily, rushing over to wash the vegetables.  
I smiled to myself, Odd's energy had totally changed. Before he'd been upset and edgy, now he was back to being the Odd I'd fall…er…met at school.  
"We're home!" Mom yelled from the entryway.  
"We're in the kitchen!" I called back. "My mom is eager to meet you," I explained to Odd, who nodded his head in slightly confusion.  
Mom walked into the kitchen and smiled at Odd. "Honey! Ulrich and Morwen's guest is here!" She yelled. "Hello, you must be Odd, I've heard so much about you!" Mom gushed, grabbing Odd's hand and shaking it fiercely.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Stern. And thank you for letting me stay here."  
"It's good to have you here. It's not often my children are found enough of some one to bring them here. You must be something special," she told him winking.  
I took this as a good time to give him a hug from behind. "He is," I stated smiling at him.  
Dad walked into the room and smiled at me. "Hello, Odd," He said extending his hand.  
"Hello, Sir," Odd replied shaking Dad's hand.  
Dad smirked slightly. "I see you're helping my daughter make lunch," Dad stated. "See if you can talk her into giving you the secret ingredient," Dad continued jokingly.  
"Will do, Sir," Odd said smiling back.  
"Daddy, you know how I do it! Love and arsenic!" I exclaimed jokingly.  
Dad shook his head. "Right. Make sure you fed him well. He looks like can stand to gain a few pounds."  
"No problem, I'll make sure he eats well."  
"Good, I've got to get going to the office," Dad gave Mom a kiss on the cheek. I'll see you all at dinner." He walked out of the room.  
"I need to get going as well; I'll be at Rosita's garden party. Oh, and the Evans are coming over for dinner."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She wants to compare Odd to James.

"Ok, Mom. I'll make sure everyone is ready," I stated smiling sweetly.  
"Alright, I'm off!" Mom exclaimed walking off.  
I let out a breath. "She's going to compare you to that slimy-UGH!" I snapped.  
"Huh?" Odd asked.  
I shook my head. "Don't worry about it," I stated trying not to be over aggressive while chopping the remanded of the onion.

* * *

"Hey you guys, they just pulled into the driveway," Ulrich announced walking out of his room and going downstairs.  
Odd was nervous about having dinner with my parent's and their friends. I stopped him before we got to the stairs. "Love, relax everything is going to be fine. Just keep your temper in check. James will probably try to annoy you."  
"I can handle being annoyed," He said indignity.  
"I know you can, I'm just letting you know what he might do." I paused while I re-straitened his tie. "I'm happy you're here." I kissed his cheek.  
He looked surprised but smiled and brushed a stray hair off of my cheek. "Ready to go down?" Odd asked offering me his arm.  
"No, I'd rather stay up here with you. But let's go," I said taking his arm. 

Odd took me down the stairs and to the parlor where everyone was already sitting. My parents were on the loveseat with Mr. and Mrs. Evans on the other couch. Ulrich and James were both sitting in one of the chairs. Both of the boys stood up for me to take their seats.  
Odd seated me in Ulrich's seat and stood next to me.  
"I'd like to introduce one of my bestfriends, Odd Della Robbia," Ulrich said motion to Odd.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Odd," Mrs. Evans responded.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Evans," Odd replied.  
"What's your connection to Ms. Morwen?" James demanded.  
"You mean besides being my bestfriend?" Ulrich said sternly.  
"Odd and I have been going steady for the last five or so months," I stated smiling up at my blond boy.  
"He's your boyfriend?" James snarled slightly, giving Odd a challenging look.  
"Yes, I am," Odd replied while returning the look.  
"Dinner is served," A maid, thankfully, interrupted.  
"Thank you, Luisa," Dad said standing up.

The rest of us followed his lead, and stood. James took several steps forward to take my arm but, was intercepted by Ulrich getting in his way, giving Odd the opportunity to escort me into the dinning room. We took our seats, mine being between Ulrich and Odd, with James being across from me.  
"So, Odd, you go to school with the twins?" Mr. Evans asked.  
"Yes, I do, Sir," Odd replied.  
"What are your grades like?" James asked. "I'm in the top 10 percent of my class."  
"I get top marks in Italian and in physics. I get help from some friends in some of my other classes, and Wren's become a great study partner," Odd finished with a smile.  
"Odd saved both Ulrich and my grades in physics," I praised talking a delicate bite of my dinner.  
James scowled at Odd. "Any good at sports?"  
"I can keep up with Ulrich alright; I'm usually only a second or two behind him."  
"He's good at rock climbing too," Ulrich piped up.  
James was getting frustrated and annoyed with both of us. "So you're the perfect boyfriend?" James snapped.  
Odd laughed. "Yeah, right. Wren and I have had our share of fights and tears," Odd smiled at me.  
"But we've corrected the problem," I added smiling back at Odd.  
He picked up my hand and kissed, while looking me in the eye.  
"Ok, enough you two! You two are reaching that sickly-sweet limit, and I'd like to be able to eat my dessert!" Ulrich snapped playfully.  
I laughed and blushed. "Sorry."  
"It's alright, Dear. It's good to see you finally so happy!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, causing Odd and me to blush more.

After dinner the adults went into the study while we went to the parlor. As soon as the adults were out of earshot James whirled on Odd. "What kind of game are you playing at?"  
"I'm not playing any games," Odd said totally confused.  
"Oh, don't lie! No one can win over both of the twins!" James exclaimed.  
Ulrich smirked. "There are 4 people that we like."  
James's mouth dropped. "There are 4 people that you both like?"  
I laughed. "There's our main 4 that we live with then there's a few others. After all Ulrich and Odd are two of the most popular guys in school."  
James was livid when he heard my last statement. "You're one of the most popular boys in school?" he demanded. "How's that possible? Look at you!"  
"There's nothing wrong with the way he looks," I replied sternly.  
James stood and walked over to me. "Morwen, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" James asked gripping my left arm.  
I winced at the pressure James was placing on my arm. He started leading me out of the room.  
"Let her go, James!" Odd ordered.  
"I'm going to speak to her," James replied.  
"Let. Her. Go." Odd was radiating more anger than I'd ever felt from him.  
Ulrich was also getting pretty angry and had his hands clenched at his side while softly growling at James.  
"James, let me go," I said trying to pull away. James only tightened his grip.  
"James, let my sister go!" Ulrich snapped loudly.  
James squeezed my arm even tighter but, let go. "She's not worth it, if she's dating scum like you!" James snarled at Odd. "Just let me know, is she any good in bed?"  
Shock and anger flashed through me, while Ulrich and Odd both yelled, "How dare you!" While without thinking I pulled my hand back and rammed my fist into James's face. He stumbled back and dropped to the floor.  
"Morwen Jacqueline Stern!" My mother yelled, apparently having seen me hit James. "Go to your room this instant!"

I more or less ran out of the room and to my bedroom, and I dropped to my bed, buried my head into the pillow. I may not have liked him in any way shape or form but, his words both at Odd and me stung.  
My door opened and Odd entered and sat next to me. I sat up and he pulled me into his arms. I cried softly as he stroked my hair and rocked me gently. "He was being a jerk and he was upset that you like scum like me." Odd was radiating a combination of anger and sadness.  
"You're not scum!" I exclaimed pushing away slightly and stood up. "Scum doesn't care if the world ends! It doesn't care if a seemingly virtual person dies!" Odd stood up and pulled me into another hug. "Scum would've abandoned me," I murmured.  
"Morwen," My father said entering the room. "explain."  
"He insulted Odd and me!" Odd said leading me back to the bed. "He called Odd scum and he insinuated that-"  
"He asked if she was good in bed," Odd said angrily. "We've never done anything beyond kissing, Sir!"  
"James asked that?" My father asked. Who he was angry with, James or me, I wasn't sure, but from what I was getting from him, I didn't want to be on the receiving end.  
I nodded my head meekly.  
Dad grew angrier. "Stay here you two. Ulrich will be up in a bit," Dad said leaving the room.  
"How does your arm feel?" Odd asked looking at my hand that was subconsciously covering the spot that James had gripped.  
"It's a little sore," I admitted.  
"Let's see," Odd instructed, gently moving my hand away from the already dark bruise. "I'm sorry, I should've defended you."  
"Don't be sorry, this is his fault."  
The door flew open again. "You ok?" Ulrich asked, taking my injured arm.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Good," Ulrich said nodding his head.  
"How does your fist feel? You really laid him out," Odd said as he took my hand and ran his fingers over mine.  
"I'm ok, guys! I'm more angry than anything else."  
Odd pulled me closer to him and Ulrich put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm never talking to him again," Ulrich said suddenly. "And he'd better stay away from you for the rest of his life or so help me…"  
"I think he's in as much or more danger if Wren here gets to him first," Odd said laughing lightly.  
"Boys, I'd like to speak to my daughter alone for a moment," Mom said entering the room.  
The boys looked at me and stood when I gave them the ok. Mom shut the door after both of the boys left. She came across the room and sat next to me. "James told me his version of what happened. Now what happened?"  
"He grabbed my arm and he was insulting Odd, calling him scum. Then he had the audacity to ask Odd how I was in bed!" I stood up and walked a couple of steps before turning around. "Mom, Odd and I've only kissed!"  
Mom stood up and pulled me into a hug. "My little one, there's always going to be talk like that whether or not you have a boyfriend. You can't go around hitting every guy that said something like that." Mom scolded gently.  
"Mom, if I hadn't hit him one of boys would've!" I exclaimed. "You have no clue how close Ulrich and I have become! He's acting the way I've always thought a brother should act! He stands up for me now! I don't want him to get into any fights because of me," I pulled away from Mom and sat on the edge of my bed. "He could get hurt if he fights."  
"Honey, that's very sweet of you, but honestly, you cannot keep doing things like this." She sighed. "From what you and your father say then I'm glad that you're not dating James. However, as punishment for striking someone you're to stay in your room for the rest of the night, and for tomorrow as well. You can come out for meals but that's it. The boys will not be permitted to visit you tomorrow either. The three of you can spend the rest of tonight together, if you stay in here," Mom said standing and walking to the door. "Good night, Morwen"  
"Night, Mom," I called as she opened the door and walked out.

As soon as Mom shut the door Ulrich and Odd entered in through the bathroom door. "Well that sucks about tomorrow but, at least Mom is letting us hang out tonight," Ulrich said dropping onto my bed. Odd sat next to him.  
"Well it could've been worse," I said sitting down next to my brother via Odd's lap. "I could've been grounded for a couple of weeks."  
Odd laughed softly. "No you wouldn't have. I've never seen anybody that angry before! I thought your father was going to copy you and hit James himself!"  
"Really?" I asked.  
Odd and Ulrich nodded their heads. "Yeah, Dad was pretty ticked off. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before in my life!" Ulrich jumped off the bed suddenly. "I'll be back in just a second."  
Odd tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Any idea what he's up to?"  
I shook my head. "Nope. He's got some sort of idea but, I have no clue what it would be."  
Odd smirked mischievously. "Come here!" Odd exclaimed pouncing on me. He started to tickle me, causing me to shrike with laughter. After a couple of seconds he stopped tickling me and pulled me to his side. "I like it when you laugh. It makes me happy," Odd told me as he kissed me on the temple.  
I laughed softly. "I'm glad that it makes you happy," I replied snuggling into his shoulder.

Several minutes later Ulrich rolled one of the TVs with the DVD player in. "I thought we could watch a movie."  
"Good idea, Ulrich!" I exclaimed smiling.  
"Thanks, now move your feet you two," he ordered moving to where our legs were dangling over the bed.  
Odd laid down and propped himself up on my pillows. I laid next to him and snuggled into his arms.

* * *

I woke up to a sudden movement to my side. I opened my eyes and turned to the movement. Odd was trying to get out of bed without waking me. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's ok. Where are you going?" I asked groggily.  
"To Ulrich's room. I must've fallen asleep during the movie."  
"Me too. What time is it?"  
"About 2:00," Odd answered glancing over at the clock.  
"Why don't you just stay in here?" I asked shifting slightly. "Ulrich's sleeping on the couch, so it would be alright."  
Odd nodded his head and cuddled closer to me. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Odd whispered. "Without you I'd be stuck at my parents' house starving and being abused." Odd sighed. "You saved me."  
I smiled. "I'm lucky to have you too," I answered back. "You helped me get my brother back. You also taught me how to care again. I felt lots of emotions emitting from others but, I thought that no one could ever feel those things for me." A tear slipped down my face, which Odd gently brushed away. "You saved me too. Without you I may have ended up with James."  
Odd's anger rose dramatically. He shocked me when he pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke apart we were both gasping for air. "I will never let you end up with him. You deserve a lot better than him," Odd stated between gasps.  
I leaned forward and kissed Odd gently. "Thank you."  
"Welcome. But now I think it's time for sleep," Odd stated softly, petting my hair.  
My eyes automatically fluttered shut. "Right, time for sleep. Night."  
"Night."

* * *

I woke up later with Odd snuggled tightly into my side. I cautiously slid out from under his arm and crawled out of bed. I grabbed some clean clothes and changed quickly in the bathroom. I was pulling my hair up when I felt slight confusion coming from Odd. I stepped out of the bathroom and found Odd sitting up looking around.  
"Morning," I whispered crawling back into bed.  
"Morning," He replied puling me to his side. "Do I have to get up now?"  
"No, we've still have time to sleep, it's like an hour until breakfast is going to be ready." Odd nodded his head and intertwined his figures with mine, and with his other hand began petting my hair again.

* * *

I woke up to Ulrich shaking me. "Mom wants us to go down for breakfast now."  
"Ok, I'm up," I muttered trying to climb out of bed. Odd had once again pinned me firmly to his side.  
"Mine," Odd muttered.  
I chuckled. "Up, my Odd one. Time to wake up."  
Odd pulled me closer to him. "No. Don't wanna."  
"Come on, breakfast is ready."  
Odd opened one eye and looked at me. "Food?"  
"Food," Ulrich replied over my shoulder.  
"I'm up, I'm up," Odd said letting me go and sitting up. 

The three of us walked down to breakfast. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table. "Once breakfast is over, go back to your room," Mom said taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Yes, Mom," I answered looking down at my pancakes.  
"What did you all do last night?" Dad asked.  
"We watched a movie and then these two fell asleep halfway through it!" Ulrich answered laughing.  
"I was tired!" I exclaimed. "That and it was a dull movie!" Ulrich and Odd chuckled but continued eating.  
"What are you boys going to do today?" Mom asked.  
"I've got soccer practice and Odd said he'd come with me. I might be able to talk Coach into letting him play."  
"I though you had the week off?" I asked.  
"Coach called us in for a practice to make sure we're still on our game." Ulrich shrugged. "I guess he changed his mind."  
"You never get a break, do you?" I asked, shaking me head.  
Ulrich laughed. "Yeah, I wish."  
I finished my breakfast and sighed. "I'll get up to my room now. Have a good practice and have fun you two!" I exclaimed walking back to my room.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Hopefully, I'll have chapter 14 up soon! But don't expect it too soon. It is finals week after all! 


	14. Chapter 14: School Sweet School

Chapter 14—School Sweet School 

I don't own the CL kids. I only own the characters that don't appear in the show! Once again, thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You guys make it so much easier to keep working on this and not just tossing it in the can!

* * *

The car ride back to school was well…annoying. Both Ulrich and Odd were pelting me with energy. Well that and both boys were bouncing in their seats. Not that I wasn't excited to see the others but, I wasn't shooting my energy around.  
The closer to school we got the more energy the boys tossed out. It wasn't just the boys though; the closer we got to the school the more I could feel the others. Yumi and Aelita were both at the school while Jeremie was still in the car with his parents, but was close enough to the school that I could feel him.  
"Yumi is excited and Aelita is practically bouncing around," I whispered to the boys. "Jeremie feels like he's driving his parents nuts."  
"Dad, how much longer until we get there?" Ulrich practically whined. Both Odd and I had to fight the urge to laugh, it wasn't often you got to hear Ulrich whine over something as simple as time.  
"It'll take about an hour. Longer if you ask me again," Dad stated. Ulrich had been asking ever ten minutes or so, and Dad was getting extremely annoyed with him. It was kind of sad to see Dad resorting to old deterrents to keep Ulrich from asking how long it was going to take to get somewhere. I shook my head and sighed before leaning back into my seat and counting the minutes until we reached Kadic.

An hour later we pulled up to the school and saw the others standing there waiting for us. Ulrich almost didn't wait for the van to stop moving before jumping out. As soon as Ulrich's feet touched the ground he and Yumi were hugging.  
Odd and I had to maneuver our way around the embarrassing-I mean-embracing pair. Aelita pulled us into a tight hug. For being such a little thing she sure is strong!  
"Hi, Aelita," Odd gasped, rubbing his sore ribs.  
"I am so glad we've all here!" Aelita exclaimed bouncing back to Jeremie.  
"It's good to be back. Hey, Jeremie!" I exclaimed hugging him.  
"Hey, you two, did you two have a good break?" Jeremie asked.  
"Yeah it was great! I got to spend most of my break with Ulrich and Wren! And I got to see Wren knock a guy out! It was so cool!" Odd exclaimed.  
"Yeah, pretty good. How about you two?" I asked ignoring Odd's praise.  
"It was good," Jeremie answered.  
"We're roommates again!" Aelita exclaimed as she interrupted anything else that Jeremie was going to say while bouncing from foot to foot.  
"That's great!" I exclaimed, giving her another hug.  
"Morwen! Ulrich! Odd! Come get your things," Dad called.  
"Here! Let me help!" Aelita exclaimed running to grab one of my boxes. With Jeremie and Yumi also helping it only took us a few minutes to unload the van.

After moving our stuff Mom and Dad hugged Ulrich and me. "Have a good time. Behave yourselves!" Mom sternly ordered.  
"Yes, Mom," We answered simultaneously.  
Mom walked over to Odd and hugged him. "It was such a joy to have you stay with us. Please come back again soon."  
"Thank you for letting me stay with your family, I'll come back as soon as I can, as long as it's ok with everyone."  
"You're welcome, Dear. Have a good time at school."  
"Thank you!" Odd exclaimed.  
We watched as our parents drove off. "Free at last!" Ulrich and I both exclaimed loudly.  
"What, you're not happy to be away from your parents are you?" Yumi asked teasingly.  
"As much as I love my parents, they kind of stifle me," I explained, waving my hand. "I kind of have to hide a lot from them."  
"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed suddenly. "Can we tell them the good news now? They're all here! Please can we tell them?" Aelita begged.  
"Sure," Yumi answered, smiling. "You know how I moved to the next grade and a new school?"  
We all nodded our heads. Ulrich and Yumi had been spending a lot of their time on the phone discussing when they'd be able to spend time together.  
"Well over the summer Kadic received a huge donation. They decided to build on a high school. I get to stay here!" She exclaimed.  
Ulrich jumped and let out a whoop, before pouncing on Yumi. "That's great!"  
"We're all staying together!" Aelita exclaimed bouncing in place.  
Odd, Jeremie, and I all started cheering.  
"How sweet! A star's welcome!" Sissi said, announcing her arrival.  
"Oh, we're not cheering for you," Aelita stated, her bouncing stopping.  
"Then why else would you be cheering?" Sissi asked arrogantly.  
"Ulrich and Yumi just announced their engagement," I piped in without thinking. I mentally smacked myself, knowing that this somehow was going to lead to trouble.  
"Let's see the rock!" Sissi demanded.  
I slipped the ring I'd been wearing and handed it off to Yumi, who slipped it on and brought it up for Sissi to see.  
"The diamond is kind of small, I want to get her a bigger one," Ulrich announced, wrapping his arm around Yumi's waist.  
"You don't have to! I like this size!" Yumi exclaimed, eyes wide.  
Odd and I exchanged glances; suddenly neither of us was exactly sure they were doing this to annoy Sissi any more. That feeling was only strengthened by the energies they were giving off.  
Sissi was white and shaking with anger, sadness, and hatred. "I hate you," Sissi hissed at Yumi before storming away.  
"We don't have to worry about an 'I hate Yumi Ishiyama club' do we," I asked looking after Sissi.  
"We might have to now. She was pretty upset," Aelita said looking worried.  
"Well we can't worry about that now," Jeremie said grimly. "Morwen, Ankoku is headed this way."  
I sighed softly. Even after the warning he'd given us last school year, I still didn't trust him.  
"Morwen."  
I turned to face him. "Ankoku."  
"We need to talk."  
"Go ahead." Ankoku's eyes glanced over at Odd who'd just placed his hand in mine. "I'll just tell them anyway."  
"It's growing in strength and it's going after all of you. Keep an eye open."  
"Don't worry, we're on the look out," I answered.  
"Good." His eyes focused on Yumi for a second. More specifically the ring that was on her figure. A flash of anger went through him. "It won't be long now." He walked away, leaving all of us confused.  
"Yumi, Ulrich, don't let him get you two alone. He got really angry when he saw the ring."  
"Right," Ulrich answered nodding his head. "But, for now let's go get some lunch."  
"LUNCH!" Odd exclaimed running for the cafeteria.  
"So Odd," I murmured.  
"Hey, you choose to date him. Don't blame me for him being weird," Ulrich stated.  
"No! Not weird odd! Odd!" I paused. "As in it's him, Odd not weird odd!" I tried to explain.  
The group dissolved into laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Odd asked as we got into line.  
"Your girlfriend stuck her foot in her mouth," I answered, pouting slightly.  
"Don't worry, I do that all the time!" Odd exclaimed handing me a plate.  
"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll get him back."  
"Good but, if he's Ulrich let me know. I don't want to walk into anything."  
I smirked. "Will do but, if anyone should worry about walking in on something, it should be Ulrich, right?" I asked snuggling into Odd, who was quickly turning bright red.  
"Wren, you're bother's giving me that look again." I didn't even need to turn around to feel Ulrich's glare.  
I released Odds arm and turned to my brother. "Got ya!"  
Shock splashed across Ulrich. "Wha?"  
I giggled. "I love doing that to you!" I exclaimed before getting my food and following Odd to our table.

* * *

The alarm clock woke me up, signaling my first day back at Kadic. Aelita and I had set the alarm early, knowing the rest of the girls would do the same thing, and end up in our shower time.  
"Morwen, why are we getting up so early again?" Aelita asked me as she almost fell over while trying to put on her shower sandals.  
"Because we want to get showers in, and everyone else will be trying to get into the showers at our normal time," I explained patiently.  
"I" deep yawn "see."

The room was enveloped in silence while the two of us got ready. There was already a short line ahead of us. The girls that were in front of us were talking excitedly.  
"Do you think their engagement is real?" Tamiya asked excitedly.  
"I don't know but, if it is real do you think they'd let us cover it?" Milly asked equally as excited as Tamiya.  
"Sissi sure wasn't happy about it, was she?" Emily asked from behind me.  
"No, she wasn't," I responded.  
"Morwen! You're Ulrich's sister. What can you tell us about the engagement?" Milly asked me, pulling a small notebook from the pocket of her robe.  
"No comment."  
Milly's face dropped in disappointment for a second before realizing that Aelita was standing next to me. "Aelita, how about you?"  
"Same as her," Aelita muttered tiredly.  
"Do you think Ulrich and Yumi will have a press conference?"  
"Doubtful. I don't think they'd go for that," I answered. "Besides, it's your turn in the showers."  
Milly and Tamiya's eyes widened as they hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

Another male warning. Only graphic for a couple of words. Not as bad as the last time!

I was sitting in class when that horrid feeling that most women know and dread. I raised my hand quickly. "Mrs. Hertz, may I please run to the restroom?""Is it an emergency?" She asked me, clearly she remember the others running off at various times last year and not returning."In all honesty if I don't go now it will turn into an emergency; I'm sure the janitors won't appreciate cleaning up my blood," I answered bluntly."Go!" She ordered pointing at the door."Thanks!" I ran walked quickly out of the room and hurried to the restroom.When I got back Aelita leaned over to me. "Are you ok?""I am for now," I whispered. "Hopefully I won't get cramps until after school gets out. I don't have any of my pain meds with me."  
"I don't have any with me either, sorry."  
"It's alright." The two of us went back to taking notes until class let out.

Unfortunately for me and everyone else my cramps kicked in shortly before lunch. For me, the more pain I feel the crabbier I get. I honestly, wasn't even listening to the conversation that was going on around me. All I wanted to do was go curl up in a small ball and die.  
I had been ignoring the conversation until Ulrich and Odd's voices broke through to me. They were both jokingly yelling at each other, and they were progressively getting louder. Odd tossed a fry at Ulrich who in returned fired ten fries; nine of which hit me. "Can't you two go one meal without throwing food at each other?" I snapped standing up. "Grow up you two!" I stormed off leaving five very confused people one of which was also hurt.

I found a quiet place out in the sun and collapsed. I set an alarm so I wouldn't be late for class, closed my eyes and prayed that no one would find me and wake me up. The only thing I wanted was to be left totally alone or some really good pain medication and a heating pad. I would've been fine with either, but preferred the last.

My alarm woke me up and insisted that I go to class. I walked into the class room and found that my backpack had been placed on the same table that Aelita was sitting. She looked up and smiled slightly. "Feeling better?"  
"No," I muttered sitting down and pouting slightly.  
Aelita nodded her head sympathetically. "Would you like a chocolate chip cookie? Odd gave me his to give to you."  
I nodded my head and took the cookie, devouring it down in a couple of seconds.  
"Ulrich seemed to take you yelling at him as a normal thing but Odd was pretty hurt," Aelita stated, glancing back at the boys; Ulrich was talking to Jeremie as if nothing were wrong but, Odd was slid half way under his desk as if he were afraid I was going to come and yell at him.  
"Yeah, I know," I muttered dropping my head down onto my desk and zoning out for the rest of my classes.

As soon as my last class let out I walked as fast as I could to my room and dropped my books and went strait for the pain meds and heating pad. I dropped onto the bed and tried to get as comfortable as I could. Whining slightly when my stomach hit a cold patch on the bed, I finally dozed off.

The sound of the door woke me up. I could feel Odd's hesitancy. "Wren?" He whispered trying not to wake me but trying to see if I were awake at the same time.  
"What?" I said a little harsher than I wanted to.  
"I…um…Aelita said you weren't feeling well, so I came to see if there was anything you needed?"  
"I'm fine."  
I felt a strong flash of pain through Odd. "Oh ok…I'm…uh…sorry if I made you mad at lunch?"  
I sighed softly and rolled over, making sure to bring the heating pad with me. "It's ok. I'm just crabby when I'm feeling like this."  
"Oh…ok…you sure you don't want anything? I could um…pet your hair or something?" He suggested.  
"Ok." Odd's face lit up as he quickly crawled into bed next to me. I snuggled closer to Odd so that he could reach my hair.  
I was starting to doze off again, when a strong cramp hit me. I winced slightly. "Sorry, did I hit a knot?"  
"No, cramp."  
"Oh, I see." He continued stroking my hair for a moment. "Do you want a back rub or something?"  
"YES!" I exclaimed with much more energy then I really had.  
Odd laughed as I rolled over. "Can I move your shirt a little?" He asked me nervously.  
"Move it all you want," I stated shifting a pillow under me so I could get more comfortable.  
"Really?" I felt Odd's mischievousness levels go up.  
"Keep your hormones in check, Odd. The way I'm feeling, you'll be lucky to get a kiss later on," I warned him. "Besides, it might be a little messy…"  
He chuckled nervously. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind," He replied rolling up my shirt and tucking it underneath my bra strap to keep it from falling down. "Let me know if it's too hard."  
"Can do," I muttered softly.

After about an hour of Odd massaging my back he stopped and kiss my cheek. "That's all the more I can do for now. Feeling any better?" He asked putting my shirt back where it belonged.  
I nodded my head. "Yeah, a lot better, thanks." I rolled over on my side to face him. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier."  
Odd nodded his head and laid down. "It's ok. I thought I might have done something to make you mad at me."  
"No, it wasn't you, it's me," I said pulling the heating pad out from under me and placed it back on my stomach.  
"Does that thing really help?" Odd asked looking down.  
"Yeah it does, but then again, any heat helps."  
Odd moved the pad and placed his hand over my lower stomach. "So this helps too?" He asked.  
I nodded my head, and moved his hand to where it hurt the most. "There that's better," I muttered smiling softly. Odd smiled down and kissed my forehead.  
I heard a light knock on the door just before it opened revealing my brother. A sharp sting of surprise, anger, and concern flashed through Ulrich when he saw the placement of Odd's hand. "It's…um…time for dinner….do you two want to come down…or do you want a tray to be brought up…um…"  
"I'm up for a little food. At least right now I am."  
Odd stood up and helped me to my feet. "I'm always up for food!" Odd exclaimed pulling me into his arms. "Want me to carry you down?"  
I laughed lightly and winced. "I can walk. I might need you to carry me back up though."

* * *

The next morning Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and I were all waiting for Yumi to arrive. The five of us were shocked to see Yumi's parents with her. Yumi's father was glaring in our direction, mostly at Ulrich.  
"Wen, what are you feeling?"  
"Yumi's sad and angry. Her father is extremely angry. Her mother is disappointed, sad, and anxious."  
Yumi walked past us, head down, tears shinning brightly in her eyes.  
"Yumi?" Ulrich asked as she passed. She continued on as if she hadn't heard him.  
"When she goes to the restroom I'll see what's going on," I stated staring after, hopefully, my future sister-in-law.

It didn't take long into class before Yumi headed into the bathroom. I asked for permission to go as soon as I could, and with the comments I made yesterday Mrs. Hertz was more than willing to let me go. I wasn't surprised to find Yumi as I stepped into the bathroom and found Yumi waiting for me. "It's horrible! My father's forbidden me from seeing Ulrich!" She exclaimed tears streaming down her face.  
"Why? What happened?" I asked pulling her into a hug.  
"Some how my dad found out about the engagement! He was so furious!"  
"Don't worry; we'll get things to work out. We'll see to it." I stepped back away from her. "Now dry your tears. Your teacher will be wondering where you've gotten to."  
She nodded her head, splashed some eater on her face, and quickly left the room.  
I hurried back to class as I passed Ulrich I whispered, "We'll talk after class."

It only took ten minutes for the bell to ring. What was left of our group got together next to the vending machines. "Did you get a chance to talk to Yumi?" Aelita asked, worriedly.  
"Yeah, I did. Her father found out about the engagement. He's forbidden Yumi from seeing Ulrich, and from the way it looks from talking to us as well," I reported softly.  
"How did he find out?" Ulrich demanded loudly.  
"What's wrong, Ulrich-dear?" Sissi asked placing her hand on his shoulder. "Why do you look so sad? Could it be that now that Yumi knows she can have you, she's no longer interested?"  
"You told Yumi's parents, didn't you?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me.  
"What would make you say that?" Sissi asked in an overly innocently.  
"One, it's just underhanded enough for you to do it. Two, your every action since you started walking over here states that you're guilty. You see it's all physiological; when you flicked your eyes down you told me that you were up to something," I told her smiling sweetly. "And finally only the person that told Yumi's parents would know that something is wrong. We haven't been at school long enough for anyone to notice that anything is wrong."  
Sissi's eyes quickly darted around for a second before settling on Ulrich. "You're not buying that crap, are you? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," She cooed.  
"Go away, Sissi. I don't want you anywhere near me, my sister, my friends, or Yumi. The only person you care about is yourself," Ulrich said not looking at Sissi.  
"You don't mean that, do you, Ulrich?" Sissi asked, tears in her voice.  
"If you really cared for me, then you would've left well enough alone and wouldn't have forced Yumi away from me." Ulrich turned to look at her. "Some day, I will get married, if not to Yumi then to someone else, that isn't you. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a class to go to. Come on, guys."  
We quickly followed Ulrich as he walked away, leaving Sissi in tears. "Ulrich, we'll figure something out. We'll get her back," I told him, gently placing my hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you," He whispered, placing his hand over mine.

* * *

Ok, just so all of you know; right now I'm working from my parent's house, and unlike last break, my computer isn't hooked up to the internet. Which means when I want to post something I've got to kick my father off the computer so I can get on. On the bright side of things, I've now got one less distraction from writing! Well when I'm not at work at least… 


	15. Chapter 15: Fire

**Chapter 15—Fire!  
****I don't own Code Lyoko, only the characters that I've previously stated.**

Once again, thanks to all my great reviewers! You guys make life so much easier! But, so you guys know, the computer I do all my work from is currently net-disabled. I have to go on my parent's computer to do anything online; at least for now. I've also started working again, and in my first full week back I've put in at least an hour and a half of over time the entire week. Hopefully this large project will be over soon, so I can get back to "normal" life.

* * *

I was lying on my side on Odd's bed trying to help Ulrich with some of his homework when Odd bounced into the room and dropped next to me. "What's got you so excited?" I asked before handing Ulrich's sheet back to him. "Try number 3 again, otherwise I think you've got it," I instructed.  
Odd smiled at me as he picked up a lock of my hair and started tangling his figures in it. "I've got an idea, on how we can let Yumi talk to us with us without her parents knowing!"  
"How's that?" Ulrich asked excitedly, sitting up.  
"We buy her one of phones with the prepaid minutes and hand it off to her here at school. If she keeps it on silent they'll never know!"  
"That's a good idea, Odd. But, impractical," I told him.  
"If they find her talking to us then they might send her to a different school, or if they find her gone because of a XANA attack, and find the phone they might still move her. Or if she's gone they'll come looking for her here, and if we're all gone they might find the factory again, just like they did the last time," Ulrich said as he erased, harder than he had to, the problem and started to redo it.  
Odd looked slightly crushed. "Don't worry, Honey," I said kissing him on the cheek. "We'll get our sister-in-law back."  
"Sister-in-law?" Odd asked as Ulrich said "Our?"  
I looked at them for a minute. "Huh?"  
"You said 'our sister-in-law' as in both you and Odd's…are you two married and didn't tell me?" Ulrich asked. "Or expecting?"  
"Did you and Yumi get married and no one told me?" Odd asked looking confused, and I'm pretty sure he either didn't hear the last part of Ulrich's question or didn't really know what he meant by it, since he was ignoring it.  
"No, I'm not expecting, and I said that?" I asked thinking about it. "Hm…Maybe I'm precognitive?" I asked. "Cuz I didn't even think about that sentence…and normally when I say stuff like that it ends up coming true…"  
Odd pulled himself against me and kissed my neck. "I hope so, being married to you would be wonderful," Odd muttered kissing my neck again.  
"Ok, enough, Odd. I don't want to see you kissing until we get Yumi back." Ulrich picked up his note book again and started working as Odd and I started to read the book that had been assigned for class. Of course it was to Ulrich's slight announce, since we were reading out of the same book…only I read slightly faster than Odd, and he kept making little sounds when I turned the page to fast. Actually Odd and I were highly amused by the whole thing. 

We'd been reading, and fighting over when to turn the page, for almost an hour before I started to get a weird feeling coming from Yumi. At first I shrugged it off as her and her family being in another fight, but as it started to get stronger I started to realize that this had nothing to do with her father's disapproval of Ulrich. "Ulrich, I think Yumi maybe in trouble," I said sitting up. "We should at least go walk past her house…and quickly!" I exclaimed jumping up and getting my shoes on. Odd and Ulrich were hurrying to get their shoes on as well.  
"You two go up ahead while I get Jeremie and Aelita. We'll meet you at Yumi's place," Odd instructed as we went running in one direction and he in another.

We were almost halfway there when I had to stop for a moment. Yumi's emotions were overwhelming me. "What's wrong?" Ulrich asked when he noticed my sudden stop.  
"She's afraid, no terrified. She's sad too, and…I don't know; there's something terribly wrong. We need to keep moving," I said standing back up and forcing myself to continue onward.

Ulrich nodded his head and started running, me trying to keep up with him while battling with Yumi's emotions and my fear of what we might find.  
From a distance we could see smoke rising up in the sky, coming from about the location of Yumi's house. Ulrich froze in fear. "That's coming from Yumi's house isn't it?" He asked me, eyes wide in fear. I mutely nodded my head as he took off again, even before he saw my answer.

At our pace it didn't take long for us to reach Yumi's house, which was almost totally engulfed in flames. There were two fire trucks and several squad cars in front of the house, along with a ton of people.  
"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled running up to the house, only to be stopped by a firefighter.  
"You can't go in there son!" He snapped holding onto Ulrich.  
"Please, my girlfriend is in there!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.  
I walked next to Ulrich while scanning the crowd. When I noticed that Yumi wasn't there I placed a calming hand on Ulrich's arm before pulling him into a hug. "Listen on the count of three we run in there. Yumi is on the second floor along with some one else, it feels like a small boy," I whispered softly.  
Ulrich nodded his head. "One."  
"Two."  
"Three!" We both took off running, leaving the stunned firefighter behind us and several adults screaming for us to stop. We burst into the house and both automatically dropped to the ground, trying to stay as far from the smoke as possible.

We started crawling towards where I was sensing Yumi and the boy. It wasn't easy trying to navigate around the flames, we even had to back track a couple of times. The worst of it was around the stairs, though. The heat, smoke, and flames were also trying to go up. Once we were at the top of the stairs, I tapped Ulrich on the shoulder and pointed to a door, letting him know that she was in there. He nodded his head and pulled himself up slightly to open the door.

Opening the door was a bit of a mistake as the flames around us grew to a monstrous size. Neither Ulrich nor I cared though as we found Yumi and her brother cuddled together under a small window, that was partially open.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed, before he started coughing. We both crawled over to where the air was a little cleaner.  
"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed. "You shouldn't have come! It's a trap! I saw the XANA symbol before the fire started." She started coughing.  
"We're going to have to go out the same way we came in," I stated watching as the flames around us started to grow in size. "We've got to move now, we don't have enough time to sit around and wait for the firefighters." I crawled over to the boy and pulled him into my arms. "What's your name?" I asked him gently.  
"Hiroki," he whispered back.  
"Hiroki, that's a nice name. My name is Morwen, I'm Ulrich's sister. Are you ready to get out of here?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and I pulled him to his feet as Ulrich helped Yumi. The four of us started to head back the way Ulrich and I had come, hoping to get out of the building as quickly as possible.  
Both Ulrich and I had our charges in front of us as we walked, trying to get them out of the building as quickly as possible. We could hear the house groaning as the supporting beams were being eaten away by the fire. From what little I knew about architecture this building wasn't going to hold up much longer.  
Ulrich turned and looked at me, silently asking how much time we had. I shook my head and tried to hurry Hiroki a little more.  
The front door stood several feet ahead of us, Hiroki and Yumi both took off running for it, with us only a second or two behind them.  
We were both almost outside when there was a deafening bang, the house started to shutter—

* * *

**POV Chang to Odd**

I'd burst into Jeremie's room and thankfully found both Aelita and Jeremie there. They looked a little flustered that I'd burst in but, both forgave me when I blurted out, "Wren thinks Yumi is in trouble!"  
"What?" Aelita asked jumping up off of Jeremie's bed. "Where is she?"  
"At her house, I think. Wren said for us to follow!" I stated shifting from one foot to the other nervously.  
Aelita pulled Jeremie off of the bed and pulled him after her as we started to run for the house.

When we arrived we found the whole house engulfed in flames. Several firefighters were talking to Yumi's parents and were telling them something about two kids rushing in.  
"You have to do something, my children are in there!" Mrs. Ishiyama cried, tears streaming down her face.  
"Two other kids went in?" I asked suddenly realizing that Ulrich and Morwen weren't out in the crowd.  
"Were they about my age, the girl being blond and the boy dark haired?" Jeremie asked, as Aelita grabbed his hand.  
"Yes…do you know them?" The firefighter asked.  
I nodded my head. "Morwen and Ulrich Stern; they're siblings. She's my girlfriend, and he's my bestfriend," I said, my eyes searching the flames, hoping to see my friends coming out.  
"Do you have any idea why they'd rush in there?" The firefighter demanded.  
"His girlfriend and her little brother are in there," Jeremie stated, his face pale. "Anytime Ulrich is in trouble Morwen jumps in, usually without thinking, and vice versa."  
The firefighter nodded and walked over to one of the police officers that were asking questions and pointed in our direction.  
The officer was on his way over when I caught sight of Yumi and Hiroki.  
Mrs. Ishiyama started yelling for their children to come to them. I just caught site of Wren's blond hair when the building shook and collapsed onto them.  
I heard Aelita and Yumi scream, Jeremie and I tried to run to where I'd last seen Wren but, the officer that had been walking over to us caught me and held onto me and another one had Jeremie firmly in his grasp. "There's nothing we can do, son," He told me, before I too collapsed.

* * *

It had been a week since the house had collapsed, and I'd lost two of the most important people in my life. I stood with the Sterns, with Jeremie and Aelita close by. Yumi and her family were standing on the other side of Aelita. Yumi's mom had her arms wrapped around Yumi's shoulders, trying to comfort her daughter.  
Aelita had been sobbing almost nonstop since we learned that we lost two of our friends. Jeremie had valiantly been at her side the whole time. Yumi hadn't said a word since the hospital when she was insisting that it was her fault that they had died. She stopped speaking after she was told multiple times that it wasn't her fault. 

As soon as Mrs. Stern had learned that I'd witnessed the collapse, had pulled me into her arms and had let me cry into her shoulder. They'd talked Mr. Delmas into letting me leave the school and stay at their hotel room with them until after the funeral.  
Sissi and the rest of the school had also turned out for the funeral. They stood opposite us, those who were closest to the twins.

It should've been raining and cloudy but instead it was bright and sunny. It didn't fit what was going on at all. Why did my bestfriend and the girl I'd fallen in love with have to die? The sky should at least reflect the pain we all feel. But no, it had to be all bright and sunny…just like Morwen's personality…

I didn't hear anything the priest said, I just stared at the identical coffins. "If anyone has anything they'd like to say please step forward now," The priest stated taking a step back.

At first it was awful; no one said a word or moved then Jeremie stepped forward. "I met Ulrich on my first day at Kadic. Ulrich showed me around and helped me make friends. He helped pull me out of my shell. He didn't care that I'm more into computers than I am sports. We even were able to find games that we both liked to play like, chess. When Morwen came she brought out a totally different side of life. She brought out some of the sunnier side of life, and pretty much forced me into admitting my feelings for Aelita. If it hadn't been for the both of them I would've missed out on a lot of things. I owe them both a lot, this world has lost two great people."

Aelita stepped forward next, tears streaming down her face. "Ulrich was one of the first people I met when I came to school. Odd talked about him constantly before I arrived, and I couldn't wait to meet him. He was everything that Odd said he'd be: loyal, kind, and protective. But there was so much more that he did for me that I have no words for. When people would start to pick on me for being the new kid he was always there, ready to tell them to back off.  
"Then out of nowhere came Morwen. She was placed as my roommate, and I couldn't have asked for a better person to share a room with. She comforted me when I needed a friend, and treated me as a sister, when I was alone. She explained a lot of things to me, and helped me realize that things aren't always what they look like they are. They're going to be truly missed," Aelita finished with tears streaming down her face and she retreated back into Jeremie's arms.

Yumi stepped forward next and gave a little sniff before she spoke. "Ulrich and I have been friends since he first came to Kadic. I think I've had a crush on him since the first day. He was so different from the other boys that I'd met. He wasn't afraid to tell me when I was wrong, or to even fight with me. In fact we'd spar together almost every day and study together after that. We danced around the fact that we liked each other for so long that it seemed like we would never get together.  
"Then suddenly Morwen appeared and shook things up. She helped Ulrich realize her feels by her asking for help with her feelings with Odd. She let me know that there was more going on in Ulrich's life than he'd let me know. She became like a sister to me in almost no time, Ulrich…he was…" Tears started streaming down her face. "he was the love of my life." She started chocking on her tears, and her mom walked forward quickly to pull her back, but Yumi waved her off for a second. "I never got to tell him how much I love him." Yumi let her mom pull her back into her arms, while Yumi muffled her sobs in her mom's shoulder.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Ulrich and I have been bestfriends since I arrived at Kadic. He was always there for me, no matter how stupid I was being at the time. He kept me in line, and helped me with school work, and I helped him with his. I watched as he and Yumi danced around their relationship, and wondered if he was going to end up killing his competition or himself trying to win her over. We'd spend hours playing videogames or listening to music together. I'd spend hours trying to get him to confess to Yumi before some one else would." I chuckled humorlessly. "We'd spend hours talking about everything. We'd even plan escape routs from his fan girls. Even though he was Mr. Mysterious most of the time, I thought I knew everything about him but, I was really wrong.  
"One day I fell asleep in class and was sent to the principal's office. On the way there I saw a beautiful girl with the most lost look on her face. She asked me for directions with that British accent she'd acquired." Tears were streaming freely down my face. "I instantly liked her but; for once I had no clue how to talk to her, let alone ask her out. We ended up having a fight with Ulrich, and we both let it slip that we like each other but, we both retracted our comments. After a particularly brutal fight I finally worked up the courage to ask her out, in the middle of a forest late at night. I'd never been happier than when she agreed. The rest of our school year was the best time I'd ever had at Kadic. The only thing that hurt was the knowledge that summer was coming up, and I'd be away from her. Over the summer they came and brought me back to their house. I owe them both my life." I'd just about broken down at this point. "And, now I'll never get the chance to tell my Wren that I-I-love her." I broke down fully at this point only to be pulled into Mrs. Stern's arms.

Other students stepped forward and shared their memories of the twins. Sissi told us about her never ending crush on Ulrich and the fact that he was at least for a couple of hours her Romeo. This actually caused Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita and me to chuckle slightly. All of us knowing that it was actually more time then Sissi really knew. Jim even talked about the time he'd caught Ulrich and Jeremie vandalizing school property, and seeing that it was painting of him in a king's costume. Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz along with several other teachers told about how great they both were, at least when they were in class.

The priest said some more preys that I didn't really listen to as I concentrated on caskets that held my friends. As the coffins were lowered into the ground; we each tossed a flower into the graves. Both Yumi and I kissed our roses before setting them down. I'd had a blood red one for Morwen, since they were her favorite, and a yellow one since yellow was one of his favorite colors…well at least since we'd starting to go to Lyoko. I knew this would be the last time I'd ever come close to seeing my bestfriend or my girlfriend.

* * *

fin 


	16. Chapter 16: Finally!

**Chapter 16—Finally! **

**I don't own Code Lyoko, only the characters that aren't in the actual show. See note at the end for an explanation.

* * *

**

I woke up in a pitch black room. At first I thought that I'd fallen asleep in my room and all the lights were off. Then I noticed the stale hot air, and absolute silence. The only sound that I could hear was my breathing. I moved around, trying to figure out where exactly I was. I quickly found that sitting up wasn't an option, and I had my back pressed against some sort of a wall. If I stretched my arm out; I could just touch the other wall with my hand. At my head was a soft pillow, but if I shifted down I could only move down another couple of inches or so before hitting another wall. _"Alright, Odd let's calmly think about this,"_ I thought to myself. I shifted around and noticed that my cell phone was in pocket. I pulled it out and read that it had "No Signal", which dashed any hope I had on calling for help. I sighed and realized that my phone has a light on it. I turned the phone around and lit up the room.

I noticed that there was some one lying next to me, so I moved the phone closer to the person. I let out a gasp when I saw that it was Morwen lying next to me. Her blue eyes were closed, and she looked like she was at peace with the world. Her blond hair was spread out around her face, giving her a slight halo look. Her hands were folded neatly over her stomach.  
I reached over and touched her cold hand. It brought back the fact that my girlfriend was dead, and that there had been nothing I could do to save her. XANA had won. Not only did we lose two guardians to death but I doubt Yumi could continue and without her help it would be just me in Lyoko.

That's when it my brain fully kicked in…I had been buried alive. I let out a scream and started pounding on the top.

* * *

I sat up, my heart racing and my breathing ragged. It took awhile before I became aware that I was in a totally white room. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.  
"Shh…it's alright, it was just a dream," A soft female voice reassured me, as she placed a soft hand on my arm.  
I looked at the hand and followed the arm to the body. I swear my heart stopped when I saw her face. "You're alive?" I whispered, in shock.  
Wren nodded her head and smiled at me. "I'm alive." She repeated softly.  
I pulled her into a tight hug. "You're alive," I muttered again before pulling away and kissing her firmly. I felt her wince when my hand touched her shoulder. "Sorry," I released her and guilt flooding me for hurting.  
She smiled and touched my face, before laying her head on my shoulder. "It's ok, you didn't know." She lifted her head up and smiled at me. "I'm glad you're awake now. It looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."  
I nodded my head. "I was. How did I'd get in here?" I asked, suddenly aware that the last place I'd actually remember being was in front of Yumi's house.  
Wren smiled at me again, and shifted over so I could lie on the bed next to her. "I don't really know. I woke up and you were sitting in the chair with your head on the bed. I'd assumed that you came in either with the ambulance or shortly after."  
I shook my head. "No, I passed out shortly after the roof collapsed."  
"So that's what happened," She muttered softly. "I was wondering what hit me. Any way, tell you about your nightmare."

* * *

**POV Back to Morwen**

Odd's nightmares really didn't surprise me too much, especially after what he'd seen. He'd assumed that the roof had killed me on impact and in all honestly, I wasn't sure I was alive for a while. It had taken movement and pain from Odd to convince me that I was alive; that and the throbbing pain in my shoulder and the back of my head. Odd was still unsure that I was alright. He kept subconsciously stroking my arm with his hand, and watching my eyes.  
"Wren, I have something, that I need to tell you," Odd's voice and eyes held more seriousness then I'd ever seen.  
"Ok, what's up?" I asked, curiously, shifting slightly so I could get a better look at him.  
"Morwen, in my dream, my biggest regret was that I never got to tell you something. It's probably the most important thing I'll ever tell anyone. Especially you." Odd took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Morwen Stern, I-I-I l-love you."  
My heart stopped, and my breath caught in my throat. I knew that he loved me, I'd known for awhile, but to hear it from him.  
"I-I love you too," I replied softly, tears streaming down my face.  
Odd's face lit up and he kissed me softly. "I am so glad that I was able to tell you that," He muttered before kissing him again.  
"I'm glad that you told me that too," I responded giving Odd another kiss. Odd brought his hand up to my hair; I winced lightly as he hit a sore spot.  
"I'm sorry," Odd said quickly pulling his hand back.  
I shook my head, slightly regretting the extra movement. "No, it's fine, my head's just a little sore."  
Odd nodded his head as he gently as he could he started to stroking my hair again. We couldn't seem to keep our eyes off of each other. Odd also couldn't seem to keep his hands still alternating between stroking my hair and my shoulders. His ministrations had a calming effect on me, and were putting me asleep.

I was almost asleep when I realized that I hadn't heard any news about Ulrich. I forced my eyes open to look at Odd. "Have you heard any word on my brother?" I asked drowsily.  
"No, I haven't. Do you want me to go see if I can find anything out?" Odd offered, even though I could tell that he really didn't want to leave.  
"No, if it were serious, a nurse would've been waiting for me to wake up," I snuggling further into his arms.  
"Do you want me to leave?" He asked slightly concerned.  
I shook my head and gently snuggling my face into his neck. "No, I want you to be in here. I like having you close." I whispered to him.  
"Why don't we take a nap? Some one will be in soon to tell us how Ulrich is and when you can go home," Odd suggested, slipping on arm around my waist, while pulling me closer to him.  
I made a soft sound of agreement before allowing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

"Excuses me, Ms. Stern?" A soft female voice asked me. I opened my eyes and saw a young dark haired nurse standing next to me. "I need to take some blood."  
I blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what she was saying. "Ok?" She looked at Odd who'd some how managed to maneuver himself so that I was almost totally over him, but he still had his me wrapped protectively in his arms. "He's fine," I muttered, carefully sliding away of him.  
"Are you sure?" She asked nervously, as she prepared the needle.  
"I'm sure," I muttered looking away from the needle and to my sleeping boyfriend. I smiled as I gazed at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and happy as he was sleeping. "Do you have any news on my brother?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of the sharp object going into my arm.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Stern. I really don't have any information on him. The doctor will be here in a little bit, I'm sure that he might have some more information for you," she offered.  
"Thank you," I whispered as I snuggled back into Odd's side. I'd just started to fall back asleep when the door opened revealing a doctor.  
He paused when he saw Odd sleeping on my bed. "I asked him to come up here," I explained when he looked unsure of Odd.  
"I see. Ms. Stern, I'm Dr. Marshall,"  
"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Marshall," I stated as I started to shift around to sit up, I unintentionally woke up Odd.  
"Wren, are you going somewhere?" He asked, trying to wake up, while holding onto my arm to keep me in place.  
"No, I'm just sitting up," I said kissing his forehead. "The doctor is here."  
Odd sat up and blinked a couple of times before looking nervously at the doctor.  
"Ms. Stern, are you sure you're ok with him being in here? I'm going to have to look at some of your injuries, some of which are on your back, requiring you to remove your shirt," Dr. Marshall explained.  
"That's fine. I don't mind, Odd can close his eyes."  
"Alright, can you please turn so I can see your back?" I did as he asked.

I turned around so the doctor had a clear shot at my back, and smiled nervously at Odd. Odd took the edge of the blanket and held it up, so if my shirt slipped he wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. The doctor poked at a couple of my burns and scrapes before moving on to my scalp.  
"Well nothing seems to be infected. You can put your shirt back on, and if you'd please look here." Dr. Marshall waited until I had my shirt back on and was facing him (with Odd dutifully tying the back of my shirt back together) to continue. "Just follow the light with your eyes," He instructed me. After following the light for a little bit he turned it off.  
"You should be able to go home tomorrow. I'd like to keep you here over night for continued observation," he said as he made a couple of notes on my chart. "Please let the nurse know if you feel light headed or dizzy."  
"Dr. Marshall, could you please tell me how my brother's doing? He should've come in the same time I did." Odd's hand curled into mine.  
"Your brother's name is Ulrich Stern, correct?" He asked glancing down at my chart again. Odd's hand squeezed mine gently.  
I nodded my head. "Yes, that's correct. Is he alright?"  
Dr. Marshall looked up and smiled at me. "He's going to be just fine. In fact, he'll be released the same time you should be."  
Odd and I both were both smiling. Odd was just barely keeping himself from blasting me with happy energy. "Thank you, Dr."  
The doctor nodded his head. "I hate to do this to you two, but visiting hours are almost over…"  
"Can't he stay? Or at least Ulrich and I put into the same room? I hate being alone in new places!" The heart monitor started to speed up, as I started to panic. Truth be told I've never like hospitals they really freak me out.  
Odd squeezed my hand again, and scooted a little closer to me. "Shh…Wren, it's alright, don't worry ok?"  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Stern, it's hospital policy not to have males and females in the same room together, and I'm afraid without parental consent, he'll have to go."  
"Then call my parents! I'm sure they won't mind!" I was starting to beg now. The quickening pace of the monitor wasn't helping to calm me down any. In fact I'd say that I was pretty close to a panic attack. My eyes started to well up with tears.  
The doctor sighed and glanced at the monitor. "Alright, Ms. Stern, let's take some nice deep breaths and calm down. I'll call your parents and see if Mr."  
"Della Robbia…um…Odd Della Robbia," Odd answered quickly, sensing that I wouldn't be able to answer him.  
"Ok, I'll go make the call and see what they say," Dr. Marshall said walking out of the room.

My heart monitor was still beeping extremely quickly. Odd sat up so that he had his back against the back of the bed. "Come here," he ordered softly. I moved back so that I was more or less sitting in between Odd's legs. He pulled me as close to him as he knew he could without hurting me and protectively wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry, ok? If they don't let me stay, I'll call you, and we'll stay on the line all night, and that way even if I fall asleep you'll know I'm there, ok?  
I nodded my head and shifted so that my shoulders weren't pressing against Odd too much, trying to find a position that didn't cause either of us discomfort.  
"You can lay more on your side, if you'd like," Odd offered.  
I smiled and moved again, so that I was on my side, with my head on his stomach. "Have I ever told you how comfy you are?" I asked shifting my head again.  
Odd laughed and shook his head. "No, you haven't. In fact, I don't think I've ever been told that," he replied, as he started to pet my hair.  
I smiled. "Well you are." The doctor came back in, and in all honesty he wasn't extremely happy.  
"We're brining in another bed for your friend, Ms. Stern. Your parents gave us their ok for him to stay here."  
"Thank you, Doctor. You really don't know how much this means to her…to both of us…I would do anything to protect and comfort her."  
The doctor nodded his head and pointed to where the nurses could place the other bed. "Alright, to sleep you two; you've both need the rest after today's events."  
The doctor shut the door behind him, leaving Odd and me alone. I sat up so he could move to his own bed. "You're kicking me out of bed?" Odd asked, pouting slightly.  
I laughed softly. "Sorry, Love, but the doctor pretty much told us you had to sleep in the other bed. Not that I want you to, but…"  
"I understand," Odd said with a sigh, as he climbed out of bed and tucked me in. "Now, sleep. The doctor's right about one thing. You need your sleep." I nodded my head and closed my eyes, letting Odd softly sing me to sleep.

* * *

"Let me in there! My sister is in there, and I want to see her **NOW**!" I snapped awake to Ulrich's angry voice. I was surprised that Ulrich's anger hadn't woken me up as well. Odd sat up and looked around trying to figure out what woke him up.  
"Mr. Stern, your sister is asleep right now; you can come back after she wakes up!" A panicky nurse exclaimed.  
"Want me to let him in?" Odd asked standing up, and stretching.  
I nodded my head carefully. As I sat up I found out that I was sorer now than I was last night. "Yes, please."

Odd opened the door. "Morning, Ulrich. Morwen's been asking for you!" The nurse jumped and turned to face us. I could see that she had a slightly guilt look on her face, once she realized that they woke me.  
"Ms. Stern! Is there anything you'd like?" She asked quickly swept into the room, and started checking my vitals.  
"Yeah, some pain medication would be great," I moaned softly, exaggerating the amount of pain I was feeling.  
Odd smiled softly as he sat at my side. I dropped my head into his lap and closed my eyes. "Just rest now," Odd murmured.  
"How are you feeling?" Ulrich asked dropping down next to me.  
"I'm sore, but otherwise, I'm ok. How are you feeling?"  
"Sore, but otherwise fine," He said beaming.

I waited for the nurse to leave, before giving Ulrich the critical look over. "What happened? Why are you so happy?"  
"Yumi's father says we can start dating again! He said that he never thought that I'd risk my life for anyone other than myself! He's even paying for our next date as a thank you!" Ulrich exclaimed bouncing lightly on the bed.  
I smiled as I sat up and hugged him carefully. "That's wonderful! So, where are you taking her?" I asked excitedly.  
Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping that you could help me with that little piece of it?" Ulrich asked blushing. "Where would you want Odd to take you on for a romantic date?"  
"I really like the Rose café down the street from the school. Then maybe to a movie." I smirked slightly at Odd. "Then to bed."  
Ulrich glared at me.  
"Ok, I'm joking about the bed part." I winked at Odd. "But honestly the other stuff would be fun. Or maybe to the park if you don't want to go to the movies. Ice cream is always good too, unless you think that might be a little too Odd like?"  
"No, that sounds like a lot of fun. Thanks, Sis."  
The nurse returned with my pain medication. "Here you go; Ms. It shouldn't be long until you get to leave now."  
I thanked the nurse as I happily took the medication.

* * *

Aelita was bouncing around the room smiling happily. "I'm so glad that you're back!" She exclaimed jumping and bouncing up and down on her bed.  
"Thanks, Aelita, it's good to be back," I responded, watching her bounce around. It had been almost nonstop visitors since I'd gotten back to my room. I'd never been so happy to hear that it was time for lights out, then when I'd heard that.

Now it was just Aelita and me, without the endless questions on what had happened, and if they could see my injuries. I'd almost laughed when I'd finally relented to show the burn on my shoulder. When one of the boys asked if he could touch it, Odd's glare was so intense that the kid had almost run out of the room. It was shortly after that I'd declared that I needed to get some rest, followed by Jim ordering lights out.  
I yawned deeply. "Man, I hate hospitals! I can never get any sleep when I'm there. Though this time it did help to have Odd there," I mused out loud.  
"You've been in the hospital before?" Aelita asked her green eyes wide with curiosity.  
I yawned again while nodding my head. "Yeah once before; God that was a long two months!" I said dropping further onto my bed.  
"What were you there for?" She asked tilting her head to the side like a little puppy.  
I shook my head. "Can we talk about it later? I'm about to crash," I stated feeling my eyes starting to drop.  
I could feel a little hurt from Aelita; we normally held nothing back from each other, but the events that lead to my stay in the hospital is something that I never really want to talk about.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you up so long," She apologized, guilt flooding her.  
"It's ok," I stated closing my eyes.  
Aelita smiled and turned off the lights. She'd almost made it back to her bed when there was a knock on the door.  
"It's Odd," I told her.  
Aelita quickly ran to the door and opened it, ushering Odd in so he wouldn't get caught by Jim.  
"Hey," he whispered softly. "Is she asleep?"  
"No," I answered back sitting up. "What are you doing down here?"

Odd walked a little further into the room, and sat on the end of my bed. "I didn't want to leave you alone tonight," he whispered softly. I could feel his worry and fear that if he went to sleep I wouldn't be there in the morning.  
"You wouldn't mind if he stayed in here tonight, would you?" I asked Aelita.  
She shook her head. "No, not at all. Just as long as you two don't do anything you shouldn't be doing," She giggled and jumped onto her bed.  
"Love you too," I muttered back before falling asleep.

* * *

I got such a great turn out for reviews, and enough of you wanted to see more of this, I decided to continue writing Can You Keep A Secret? Chapter 16 has been kind of floating on my computer for a little while, in fact 15 had been too. I'd hit a brick wall somewhere in the middle of 15 and 16 has been one of _the_ hardest things I've ever written. I'm hoping that the next chapter will go a little smoother but, so far chapter 17 has been my biggest problem. I know what I want to do, just not how to do it. I'll hopefully have it up soon!

Thanks again, for all of your great reviews, it's you guys that keep me writing!


	17. Chapter 17: Lost Ability?

Chapter 17—Lost ability? 

LeaMarie here, to say that I still don't own Code Lyoko, that honor belongs to MoonScoop and Funimation.

**Morwen's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling like I was being watched. I shifted over and found Odd watching me. "Morning, Beautiful," He whispered to me, gently pushing a strand of hair off of my face.

I yawned deeply. "Morning, how long have you been up?" I asked shifting back into his arms.

Odd smiled and pulled me tightly against him. "Only a couple of minutes. I don't think I've ever seen you look so peaceful," He said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled, feeling warm, safe, and happy. "What time is it?" I asked too lazy to sit up and look at the clock.

"It's a little after five. How are you feeling?" Odd asked as he continued to whisper, so we didn't wake Aelita.

"I'm still a little sore, but otherwise fine. I'll probably take some of the pain killers that the doctor gave me during breakfast," I told him.

"That's probably a good idea. But, are you sure you want to be starting back to classes again so soon?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, otherwise I'm going to be sitting here with nothing to do." I smiled and snuggled closer to Odd. "Plus I don't really want to be alone."

"Well, I could skip and hang out with you," Odd offered.

I shook my head. "I don't think Jim or the Principal would go for that." I closed my eyes. "But for now, let's go back to sleep."

"Do we have to? Can't we-"

I cut Odd with a well placed kissed. "Aelita said that you could stay in here as long as we didn't do anything, and I'm going to respect that." I shifted so I was under Odd's chin.

Odd was pouting slightly, so I kissed his chin. "Ok, I'll behave myself," he muttered before kissing my forehead.

"Good boy. Besides, I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital and Ulrich in jail."

Odd smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Yeah, I don't want you to have to do that either; back to sleep."

"Night," I muttered before closing my eyes and falling back asleep.

I opened my eyes when the alarm started going off. Aelita reached over and smacked it, effectively turning it off. I sat up and groaned softly as my injuries strained themselves.

"Are you alright?" Aelita asked groggily.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered pulling myself out of bed and out of Odd's arms. "Odd, Love, time to get up." I nudged him gently with my hand.

"No, don't wanna," Odd muttered rolling away from me.

Aelita shook her head as I laughed. "Come on Odd." I leaned in and kissed him. "Time to get up and get ready for school."

Odd sighed and sat up. "Stupid school," Odd muttered pulling himself out of bed. "Do we have to go?" He asked. I nodded my head, smiling at him. Odd sighed deeply. "I'll see you ladies in awhile," he said getting up and walking out the door.

"What, no good morning?" I joked to Aelita, who answered by shrugging.

"You're really not a morning person are you?" I asked laughing.

"I like sleeping," she answered getting together her shower stuff. I grabbed my stuff and followed Aelita out the door and to the showers.

We were sitting at the breakfast table with the rest of the group when I realized how hilarious Ulrich and I looked. We were both moving slowly and with as much care as we could; it was painfully obvious that we're both still sore.

Odd set a tray piled high with food down in front of me. "Start eating and then take your pills," he instructed. "And don't say you don't need them, I can see that you're in pain."

"Same with you, Ulrich," Aelita said sitting down food for him.

Ulrich and I pouted but started eating and after a few bites we both took our medication.

I'll admit the medication does a really good job of numbing the pain, but it also numbs my ability to feel other's emotions too. It was like I had a cold.

Ulrich's head snapped up suddenly and he looked at me. "Are you alright? You just went really pale," he said looking worriedly at me.

"Yeah, I just lost one of my senses," I answered smiling lightly at him. I wondered briefly how he knew I went pale when he was looking down at his tray, but dismissed it as I noticed that the group was exchanging looks of confusion.

Yumi sat down next to Ulrich and smiled at everyone. "Morning! What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the looks of confusion.

"I'm a normal human right now," I reiterated, while explaining to Yumi what was going on.

"Oh!" Aelita exclaimed getting what I meant.

I shook my head and took another bite of my food. "I hate to tell you this, Jeremie, your girlfriend just proved to be more intelligent then you," I stated smiling at him.

"Well…um…"

"Good come back, Einstein!" Odd exclaimed joking.

Jeremie started blushing as Aelita wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok, Jeremie, it's still early you'll get 'em back later!"

"Err…yeah, right," Jeremie said looking slightly embarrassed.

The rest of us chuckled at his reaction. I shook my head a couple of times trying to bring my sense back but it refused.

"Feeling a little off?" Ulrich asked smirking.

"Just a bit," I answered taking a sip of my drink.

Odd wrapped his arm around me and scooted closer to me. "Don't worry; I'll guard you from the others."

I chuckled. "I almost wonder if they shouldn't be protecting me from you. Who knows what's going on in that brain of yours," I joked. "I mean you could want me to do this," I kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Or this," I said kissing him on the jaw. "Or this," I muttered kissing him quickly on the lips.

"And your brother could be getting sick to his stomach from this," Ulrich said from across the table.

I smirked at Ulrich. "Oh, come on, if you knew half of what these people feel you'd be glad that it's Odd I'm dating, and not say…William, hi!" I exclaimed when he walked up behind Ulrich and Yumi.

"Morwen, I see that you're starting to get a little friendlier," he commented coolly.

"Yes, I am. That happens when you date some one as outgoing as Odd," I said snuggling into Odd's side.

"Come on you two! Give it a break!" Ulrich cried throwing his hands up in the air.

Yumi started to laugh. "Ulrich lighten up! They're only playing."

Ulrich grudgingly nodded his head and went back to eating his food.

"Yumi, can I talk to you or, is your boyfriend too uptight to let me near you?" William asked sending a quick glare at Ulrich.

"I'm not her keeper, she can do what she wants," Ulrich said while sending a glare right back at William.

"I think I'd like to finish breakfast with my boyfriend and friends before class starts," Yumi answered politely.

"I'd like to talk to you now," William demanded.

"William, I will talk to you later, alright?" Yumi snapped.

William pouted slightly but nodded his head. "Fine we'll talk in class," he muttered walking away.

"Wonder what he wants?" Aelita asked looking at Yumi.

Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue what he wants," she replied sending a slightly suspicious glance my way. "You really don't have your sense?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's totally gone. Why?"

Yumi flashed me a smile. "No reason, just a little shocked.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. XANA wasn't awake or wasn't doing anything, so for once the group was trying to relax. Jeremie and Aelita were both actually taking notes while Ulrich was looking out the window. Next to me Odd had his head on his desk, sound asleep. When I could take a short break from taking my notes I was drawing on Odd's arm.

The bell rang startling Odd which in turn startled me causing me to create a very interesting two inch line on Odd's arm. "What are you doing?" Odd asked groggily looking up at me.

"Um…nothing?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"Not working," Odd said smiling at me.

"I had trouble paying attention to the lecture," I explained softly.

"So you wanted to draw on me?" He asked looking over the "artwork" I'd done on him. "Well…at least it'll wash off," he muttered pulling his sleeve down. I giggled and pulled out a permanent marker and showed it him. "You didn't!" Odd exclaimed in shock.

"You're right. I didn't," I said walking out of the room with my books. I waited at the door for Odd to catch up. We stepped out into the hallway and stopped in shock. Yumi and William were standing in the middle of the hallway. That's not what had the traffic stopped though, no it would be the fact that they appeared to be super-glued together at the lips.

After recovering from the shock I glanced around the hall for Ulrich. He was standing off to the side his mouth open in surprise. After a couple of seconds he stormed off, presumable to his room.

"Ulrich!" I exclaimed and without thinking took off after him. I caught up to Ulrich just as he slammed the door to his room shut. I walked in without knocking. "Ulrich?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

He didn't answer me, just pushed his head further into his pillow.

I dropped onto the bed next to him and lay almost totally on top of him. I heard a soft whoosh as he let the air out of his lungs. After a couple of seconds he muttered something, but I couldn't understand him.

"What?" I asked sitting up and letting him up.

"I said get off of me," he replied, his face still in the pillow.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, running my hand through his hair.

"No," he muttered rolling onto his side, and curling into the fetal position.

"Oh, Rick!" I exclaimed pulling him into as much of a hug as I could.

I could feel him start to shake as he started to sob. I closed my eyes trying to hold my pain for my brother in. I couldn't feel exactly what he was going though, but I had an idea of what he was like.

It didn't take long for Ulrich to fall into a restless sleep. Kiwee had jumped up next to Ulrich and wedged himself into Ulrich's arms. I smiled at the small dog. "You always know when they need you don't you?" I asked shifting into a more comfortable position. I stayed in the room and watched Ulrich sleep until I dozed off.

I woke up when the door opened. I sat up and found Odd peering around the door. "Can I come in?" He whispered to me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, he's sleeping right now," I said motioning to Ulrich.

Odd sat down on his bed and looked silently at Ulrich. "Is he ok?" Odd asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's no way to tell right now." I pushed a strand of hair off of Ulrich's face. "Did Yumi have anything to say?"

Odd shock his head. "She just looked at us and walked off. Aelita's tried calling her a couple of times, but she's not answering her phone."

I sighed and shock my head. "Did she seem off to you at all today?" I asked watching Odd's face as he thought it over before shaking his head.

"Not that I noticed. Why do you think something's up?"

I nodded my head. "It has to be, I mean this is Yumi we're talking about. She just doesn't go around kissing William. Something has to be up."

Odd nodded his head.

"Can you keep an eye on him for me? I want to get my night things and a change of clothes for the morning. I get the feeling tonight isn't going to be an easy night," I said creeping quietly to the door.

"Yeah, sure; if he wakes up while you're gone I'll let him know where you went."

"That would be great, thanks. I should be back in just a minute." I shut the door softly as I left the room.

Ulrich thankfully didn't wake up while I was away. Unfortunately my prediction about us sleeping that night was correct. An hour after Odd and I went to bed Ulrich woke up with a short yell. We both jumped up, Odd hit the lights as I ran to my brother's side.

"Shh, it's alright," I coed softly in his ear as I pulled him close to me. "It's alright, we're here," I muttered.

"She left me," he sniffed. "Why?"

"I don't know, we'll talk to her in the morning alright?" I asked gently pressing him back into his mattress.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

I looked up at Odd who was eyeing me with wonder. "This isn't going to be the last time he wakes up tonight. We should try to get as much sleep as we can tonight," I suggest crawling back into Odd's bed.

"Promise me something?" Odd asked pulling me tightly against him.

"What would you like?" I asked turning slightly so I could face him.

"If…if…you ever decided to b-break up with me…you'll let me know personally and not by some rumor or by seeing you kiss another guy in the hallway."

I nodded my head as best as I could. "I promise. Will you do the same thing for me?"

Odd leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I promise," Odd whispered kissing me again before shifting to make us both comfortable again.

Odd and I were struggling to stay awake through our classes. Ulrich had locked himself away in his room. Odd had brought up some food to Ulrich and had reported back to me that he was pretending to sleep.

"Doesn't surprise me," I muttered sitting on the edge of Jeremie's desk. "I'd be doing the same thing."

"Yeah, really what Yumi did was really mean," Odd agreed dropping onto the edge of Aelita's desk.

Aelita was still on the verge of tears; her sensitive heart was being shredded by the recent events. "I don't understand what happened; why did she do that?" Aelita was almost begging for an explanation.

"Any ideas on why she did it?" Jeremie asked me.

I shook my head. "Not a clue. I'm still on the pain medication, and until I come off of that, I'm afraid that I'm not going to be much good in the emotions department."

Odd sighed deeply. "Do you think we can get away without having a pop quiz today?"

"With our luck?" I asked smiling at Odd. "I don't think so-O!" I screamed when a hand griped my shoulder. Instinctively spun around and hit who ever was behind me with my chemistry book.

"OW!" Ankoku exclaimed rubbing his head where my book had impacted his skull.

I looked slightly shocked when I saw who I'd just pounded. "Um…Sorry?" I more or less asked, glancing over at Odd.

Odd was silently glaring at Ankoku. "What do you want?" Odd demanded, growling.

"I was just wondering if you knew what happened yesterday? All I saw was Yumi and William kissing."

"I honestly don't know. I've kind of got a physic cold," I explained.

He nodded his head in a silent acknowledgement. "I see," he muttered walking away.

"Jeremie, do me a favor and keep an eye on things. I might have lost my senses but I still have enough knowledge to know when things aren't right."

"I'm glad you still don't trust him," Odd stated watching Ankoku out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll start running a scan now, before class starts," Jeremie offered pulling out his laptop.

"Thank you," I muttered slipping off his desk and wandered back to my own.

We were halfway through class when Jeremie's computer started beeping. Eight pairs of eyes met, trying to plan how to get out of class. An idea came to mind. I let out a soft moan and dropped my head to my desk.

"Morwen, are you alright?" Odd asked loudly, catching the teacher's attention.

"Morwen?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Mrs. Hertz, may I please leave? I really need to lie down. I think I might've over done it yesterday," I said wincing slightly at the fake back spasm.

"Of course, dear. Odd, Jeremie, why don't you two help her to her room?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Can Aelita go with? To help me change into something more comfortable?" I asked, lacing my voice lightly with pain.

"Of course," she answered looking extremely concerned.

I almost felt guilty over tricking her like this, but to save the world, I'm willing to do almost anything.

Jeremie and Odd both helped me slide out of my desk. Odd put his arm around me to help support some of my weight while Jeremie fidgeted around until he found a spot that he didn't feel uncomfortable touching. Aelita quickly picked up our books and opened the door for us.

Once we were out of site of the chemistry room I stood up and pulled away from the boys. "What are you doing? Let us help you!" Odd snapped.

I smiled at his concern and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thanks for you concern but I was only acting to get us out of class."

Jeremie and Aelita exchanged looks. "Yeah, Odd, couldn't you tell?" Jeremie asked, his tone clearly saying that he didn't know that I wasn't in pain.

"Let's go get Ulrich and head to the factory," I said taking off in a run followed shortly by the others.

I walked into my brother's room and found him face down on his pillow. "Time to get up," I said shaking his shoulder lightly.

"No. Go away."

I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't do that. XANA's up to something again and we have to go stop him."

"I don't care," Ulrich stated rolling to face away from me.

"So you don't care if he destroys the world?" I asked.

"Correct."

"So you don't care if XANA kills Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and me?" I asked harshly. I could see the others standing in the doorway out of the corner of my eye.

When he didn't say anything I started to grow anger. "Ulrich answer me!" I snapped. After thirty seconds of Ulrich not answering I sighed deeply. "Fine be that way. We're going off to the factory." As I walked to the door the other's jumped out of my way. A feeling of dread passed over me as I reached the door. I paused and placed my hand on the frame to steady myself. "Bye, Brother," I said before shutting the door behind me.

"Morwen?" Jeremie asked looking concerned. "Call Yumi," I ordered. "Hopefully she'll answer if not at least we still have two guards for Aelita," I stated walking away.

None of us said away on the way to the factory. Both Aelita and Jeremie had tried to call Yumi without success. Jeremie had wordlessly gotten off the elevator on the computer room level while the rest of us continued on to the scanner room. We all entered a scanner and took a deep breath. "We're in the scanners, Jeremie," Aelita called out.

"Alright just give me a second to get the setup going," he replied. "Alright, transfer Odd. Transfer Morwen. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Morwen. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremie's voice echoed throughout the room.

Lyoko appeared in front of my eyes as my body fully transferred over. I could hear Odd and Aelita hit the ground next to me.

"Everyone there?" Jeremie asked as I smoothed out my black shirt.

"Jeremie, do you have the tower localized yet?" Aelita asked as Odd and I searched the landscape for a welcoming committee.

"Almost. Found it! It's in the Desert Region! Head to 30 degrees North by 45 degrees South. You should run right into it."

"Sounds good, Einstein, but what do you see on your screens for monsters?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing so far."

"Good," I muttered.

Odd walked next to me and placed his arm around my waist. "Anything wrong?" He asked softly enough that I don't think Jeremie could hear him.

"The pain medication must still be in my system, even here," I replied as softly.

"Not good," Odd muttered, kissing my cheek. "But we'll make it work."

I smiled at him and was slightly surprised when I noticed that even virtually Odd had gotten taller. We were now eye to eye. I took a moment to wonder when that happened while Jeremie brought up the vehicles.

Aelita jumped onto the one that Yumi normally rode while I took Ulrich's. We went quickly trying to get to the tower before XANA had a chance to attack anyone.

The tower we were approaching the tower quickly when several megatanks appeared almost out of nowhere. Aelita and I both stopped so quickly that we almost went over the handle bars.

"Guys! There's several megatanks ahead of you and you're being surrounded by krabs as we speak!" Jeremie yelled suddenly.

"Great timing, Jeremie," Odd muttered sarcastically. "Morwen, try to keep Aelita between us," he whispered to me.

I nodded my head. "Can do. Ae, try to stay between us. Let Odd and I do the work. When you see an opening go for the tower."

"Right," She said nodded her head.

The megatanks must have decided that we were taking to long to do anything and opened, firing at us. Odd jumped out of the way as I pushed Aelita out of the way.

We both stood up and suddenly Aelita shoved me out of the way. I stood back up and offered her a smile of thanks. I jumped back into position and started trying to take out a couple of the krabs.

I took a nasty blast to my side. "Morwen! You're down to 90 life points. Odd's down to 80!"

"This isn't working, Odd! We need another plan!" I called out while shoving Aelita out of the way.

"I know! But what else can we do? We need help!" Odd called out.

"I hate to make matters worse but there are some strange sounds around here. I have no clue to what it is!" Jeremie called out.

"Guys! Over here!" Aelita called out. She'd found a small fully covered cave that only went back about 30 feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah fine," Odd gasped. "Nice find, Aelita."

"We need to find a way through this. Has XANA attacked on Earth yet?" I asked trying to stretch out.

"Not that I've noticed. There is that weird sound though," Jeremie answered sounding unsure.

"What does it sound like?" I asked standing up all the way.

"It sounds like something shifting things around, every once in a while there's a banging sound. It's coming through on one of the microphones that are set up around the factory."

"Keep an eye on the cameras and make sure that you're safe," I ordered.

"Right. Thanks."

"What's our standings with life points?" Odd asked.

"Morwen: 80, Odd: 70, Aelita: 90," Jeremie answered.

"At this rate we're not going to make it," Aelita sighed.

I sighed deeply and pushed my hair back out of my face. "I wish Ulrich were here," I whispered looking out the cave's entrance.

Sorry to keep all of you waiting. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!


	18. Chapter 18: Recycling

**Chapter 18—Recycling  
I still don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

I sighed as the door shut behind Morwen. I could tell that she wasn't happy with me, the others weren't either. But the fact is that right now I honestly don't care about XANA. Unless it's his fault that Yumi's acting the way she is then I don't care.  
I sighed again and rolled over and found Kiwee staring at me from Odd's bed.  
"What?" I demanded. Kiwee just shook his head and put his head down on the bed, but continued to stare at me. "Knock it off, Kiwee!" I ordered.  
Kiwee jumped off the bed and brought over the nightshirt Wen had left behind. It was the one that I'd given her for our birthday last year.  
"I'm not being a good older brother, am I?" I asked Kiwee.  
Kiwee growled at me as if to answer me.  
"This is the second time I've let her down. The first time I thought I'd lost her this time I might…"  
Kiwee barked and ran to the door before barking at me again.  
"You're right, let's go!" I jumped up and ran quickly followed by Kiwee.

Together we ran through the woods and I carried Kiwee down through the manhole. I had to ride my skateboard a little differently so that Kiwee could ride too. Do you know how awkward it is to ride a skateboard with a small dog on it? It's not as easy as you'd think!  
I took off running and swung down the rope while Kiwee ran down the stairs and met me at the elevator door. I heard a small bang but forced myself to step into the elevator and hit the down button.  
I stopped off at the lab so that Kiwee could get out. "Jeremie, fire up my scanner I'm going in!" I called out as the door slammed shut again.  
"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" I heard Jeremie say as the light and the wind picked up in the scanner.

Lyoko unveiled before me as I arrived in the virtual world. "The others are in a cave. They're surrounded by megatanks and krabs."  
"Thanks for the update. Tell them to get ready to help, I'm on the way."

**Change to Morwen's POV**

Odd had me pulled tightly against his side. I had my head resting gently on his shoulder. Odd had taken my hand and had been stroking it for the last couple of minutes. "I wish it didn't have to end this way," he muttered gently in my ear as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face.  
"Hmm?" I asked looking up at him, slightly confused.  
Odd was staring straight ahead at the wall. "I thought we'd go to college together then get married, have lots and lots of kids together, and die peacefully in our sleep."  
I smiled softly. "I'd like that." I glanced over at Aelita was deep in meditation. Seeing that she was occupied, I slid myself in between Odd's legs and leaned back into his chest. "Odd?" I asked.  
"Hmm?" He replied looking down at me.  
"Can we have a little house with a white picket fence?" I asked looking up at him.  
He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Whatever you want."  
"And maybe a little friend for Kiwee?" I asked hopefully.  
Odd nodded his head. "I think he'd like that." There was a pause in the conversation as we both thought of another question. "How many kids?"  
"Three," I answered without thinking. "Two boys and a girl."  
Odd nodded his head in agreement. "Poor thing growing up with two brothers," he muttered.  
"She won't be the only girl, though," I answered smiling as I looked at my mental picture of the future.  
"No?"  
"No. She'll have Yumi and Ulrich's little girl to play with along with Jeremie and Aelita's little girl and boy."  
"Ulrich's is only going to have one?" Odd asked sounding slightly surprised.  
"No, he'll have a boy and set of twins, a girl and a boy like we are."  
"We're going to have the same?" Odd asked readjusting his arms so that they were wrapped around my stomach.  
"No, our boys will be twins. Probably identical."  
Odd laughed slightly. "We're going to have to put some sort of mark on them so I don't get them mixed up as babies."  
I smiled and nodded. "We'll think of something."  
A loud crash from outside the cave caused all of us to jump up. Odd stepped protectively in front of me. "Looks like this is it."

**Change to Ulrich's POV**

I'd finished off the krabs easily; I don't think XANA realized I was in Lyoko yet. The megatanks took a little extra work, the last blast it sent out hit the edge of the cave.I walked into the cave and saw Odd reading to shoot, standing protectively in front of Morwen who was blocking my view of Aelita.  
It took Odd a few seconds to realize that it was me before he stood down. "Ulrich?" Odd asked, slightly confused.  
I didn't get a chance to answer as I was almost knocked off my feet by a blond blur. "Richie, you came!" Wen exclaimed into my shirt.  
"Of course I came. I have to protect my little sister, don't I?" I asked petting her hair.  
"Thank you," she said pulling away.  
"Anytime," I told her. This was the first time I'd really looked at my sister on Lyoko. The sides of her blond hair were braided and pulled back into a ponytail. Her outfit was all black, her skirt was short, just covering what needed to be covered, while her top showed enough that I'm sure Odd was happy every time we came to Lyoko. She had on a pair of what I'd heard her refer to as "hooker boots", which came to just under her knee. I'm sure if I weren't her brother, I'd be pleased with the outfit, but since I am...  
"What?" She asked looking slightly self-conscious.  
I shook my head and turned to Aelita. "Alright there, Princess?"  
Aelita nodded her head and stepped into the group.  
"Guys, you need to hurry! There's a large group of monsters headed your way!" Jeremie exclaimed sounding slightly panicky.  
"Ok, we'll head over to the tower now," I announced leading the way out of the cave.

**Change to Morwen's POV**

I have never been happier to see my brother then when he walked through that cave's entrance. After Ulrich had walked back out Odd followed and motioned for Aelita to come next. I came out after she did keeping with the silent order to get into formation.  
It turns out that it was a good idea for someone other than Aelita to take the back. Without warning I was hit by two hornet blasts from behind.  
"Morwen, you ok?" Jeremie asked as Odd finished off the two hornets.  
"Yeah, just minus a couple of life points, but ok," I answered as Odd rushed over and helped me up and started checking me over for injuries. When he was convinced that I was unhurt he pulled me into his arms.  
Once I was securely against his chest a tidal wave of emotions hit me. I felt my eyes well up with tears.  
"Sis, you ok?" Ulrich called out as his worry scented the air.  
I closed my eyes and pulled myself together before pulling away from Odd who looked at me curiously.  
"Never better," I answered as Ulrich's eyes met mine.  
"Welcome back," he replied smiling.  
"Thanks, now let's hurry. We've got a tower to deactivate and a ton of obstacles in our way." The group nodded and followed after me.

It didn't take long for us to see the tower and the 20 or so monsters between it and us. We hid behind a large rock and started to plan. It was a simple plan, one that didn't have a lot of moving parts.  
Unfortunately for us XANA had also a well laid out plan for his monsters. Thankful amongst the blasts and bumps and bruises we were able to get Aelita to the tower. Or that's what I was told later. I only saw her to about the halfway point before I was devitalized.

As soon as my feet touched the ground on Earth I was running to the elevator. I could sense Yumi in the building, and I was going to get to the bottom of what was going on. "Jeremie, I'm going to look in on what that sound was. Keep me updated on what's going on in Lyoko," I ordered as I ran towards Yumi.  
I never heard his answer as I jumped out of the elevator and started running through the factory level. I jumped over a box and almost stumbled as a loud bang sounded from off to my left. The only thing I could see was a tall stack of box, which anything could be hiding in. The only thing I could sense coming from the box was Yumi, so I cautiously stepped closer to the box. "Yumi?" I called out softly.  
A muffled cry answered me. Rushing over to the boxes I could see Yumi lying tied up against a metal pillar.  
"Yumi, what happened?" I asked pulling the cloth that was gagging her out of her mouth.  
"It's a trap!" She yelled a second too late as something hard contacted with the back of my head, sending me, once again, into oblivion.

The pain was the first thing I was aware of. The second was that Yumi was scared. The third was that I was tied to something. I opened my eyes and fought the wave of dizziness that threatened to make me sick.  
"Are you alright?" Yumi asked, keeping her voice low.  
"Yeah, never better," I answered, trying to keep my voice low. "Wanna tell me who hit me?"  
"I did," a familiar voice responds, stepping around the boxes. I looked up, my eyes struggling in front of me. I was only mildly surprised when I saw that it was Ankoku standing before me.  
"Surprise, surprise," I muttered sarcastically. "Ankoku's the bad guy and probably working for XANA."  
A look of surprise flashed across his face. "How-"  
"Oh, please!" I exclaimed my headache starting to go down do the slight adrenalin rush. "You were following us around: the pool, the baseball, the way you glared at Yumi and Ulrich when the "engagement" was announced, your lack of actual emotions, and how you disappeared whenever XANA attacked. Of course the little things you did; warning us about XANA's coming and growing in strength kept me guessing." I shrugged. "I should've realized it from day one, with your aura being the way it is, but that's what I get for giving people the benefit of the doubt."  
Ankoku gaze met mine. "It doesn't matter anymore. I got what I want and XANA gets what he wants." Ankoku shrugged his shoulders. "We both win."  
"That's what you think. XANA isn't going to let you have any thing. He'll hold it over your head and dangle it in front of you like a carrot," Yumi snarled viciously.  
Ankoku laughed. "Do you really think so?" He asked grabbing Yumi's chin. She winced and pulled away the best she could.  
I closed my eyes and tried to feel his emotions. _"Accomplishment, pride,"_ I paused and dug as far into his persona as I could. I allowed a small smile to grace my face. _"Fear and anxiety. Two of my favorite emotions, at least when they're not coming from my friends."_

**Change to Odd's POV**

Morwen's devirtulization couldn't have come at a worse time. We were only half way to the tower. Ulrich took point; blocking most of the stuff that came our way, while I watched the rear and started to take out enemies that were starting to get too close to any of us.  
Unfortunately, during some of my more heroic moments, I was also getting hit more than normal. Which incidentally was also just about sending Jeremie into an early grave.  
It didn't take long for me to get devitalized in a stunning display of spins, lazar arrows, and shimmering pixels.  
When I landed back on Earth Jeremie stated talking to me through the intercom.  
"Morwen left almost half an hour ago to check on it. I've called her several times since then and still haven't gotten a hold of her!"  
"Got ya, Einstein! I'm off to find her!" I exclaimed running off.

**Change to Morwen's POV**

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked, almost innocently.  
"I'm afraid of nothing!" Ankoku exclaimed arrogantly, causing me to roll my eyes.  
"Sure you're not. That's why I smell it radiating off of you in waves. You're afraid of something here. Could it be XANA, no you trust him with you life. It couldn't possibly be me, could it?" I asked.  
I wasn't surprised when his eyes widened for a brief second, I was however surprised at the hand that came barreling at my face. I closed my eyes for a second as his hand came in contact with my face.  
Yumi let out a slight gasp when she'd seen him swing at me. I let my head slide to the side, and glared defiantly at him. "You're so dead," I told him. "Ulrich and Odd will kill you when they find out that you touched me. And when they're done, I'm going to kill you again."  
"Now I'm just trembling," Ankoku sarcastically replied. "Odd's on Lyoko and Ulrich is sulking in your room. And we all know how brave Jeremie is. Guess what, Morwen, there's no one to save you this time."  
"This time?" Yumi asked looking between us. "What does he mean this time?"  
"What, she hasn't told you?" Ankoku taunted, turning his back to me and facing Yumi.  
"Let it drop, Ankoku. What's done is done, it's over with now!" I snapped.  
"Oh, but why would I want to do that? Is it afraid that you're precious future sister-in-law will think that you're crazy?"  
"Please, after all the things she's seen it's the last thing she'll think," I angrily snapped back.  
"Really, then why haven't you told her or the rest of your friends how you're family locked you away?"  
"Why would they lock you away?" Yumi asked, her confusion wafting towards me. "You're empathy couldn't have caused that many problems."  
Ankoku laughed. "Oh, but it did. That's why they sent her away like a defective toy. They couldn't stand the thought of their precious, perfect little girl being a freak, could they?" He asked turning back around to face me.  
I closed my eyes for a second and forced myself to take a deep breath. "It's because I couldn't control it. I knew things I shouldn't have and it frightened my parents. Hell for years it frightened my brother." I laughed softly. "Do you know how stomach turning it is for your family to be afraid of you? To know that each time they saw you they'd back away?"  
"But that's not the only reason they sent her away," Ankoku continued. "I've seen the file, I know. You finally lost it one day didn't you? Went into hysterics, hurt yourself pretty good that day didn't you, hurt your brother too. That's why they sent you away, isn't it?"  
Tears flowed down my cheeks as I nodded my head. "Yes."

**Change to Odd's POV**

I stood there with tears in my own eyes as I watched Ankoku verbally beat Morwen. I felt frozen to know that the wonderful people I'd met over the summer had sent her away for one of the things that make her special. When she'd answered "Yes" to him it broke my heart but it also broke me out of my shock. "That doesn't matter now!" I yelled stepping into the hidden corner. "Wren's not there now, and she's got people who love her for who she is!"  
"Is that so?" Ankoku asked with a slight smirk on his face. "Do you know how she hurt Ulrich?"  
I glared at him, not letting any emotions on my face.  
"She blasted him with her anger and his own fear of her. He was lucky, at the strength that she was then she only sent him into a wall. With the amount of strength that she has now she could easily kill some one."  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that she wouldn't do that, right, Wren?" I asked shooting her my best smile.  
She nodded her head and smiled back at me. "Right."  
"And besides that she only did it because I had her backed into a corner," Ulrich said stepping out. "Now I suggest you let my sister and girlfriend free, and maybe we won't hurt you," Ulrich stated.  
I took the short pause in the conversation to take a quick look at Ulrich. He's always carried himself with a lot of confidence but to see him now was almost frightening. He was standing at his full height plus some height I didn't know he had. His brown eyes were also flashing with anger and something that resembled fire. I was suddenly extremely happy he's on my side.  
"Oh should I? Give me one good reason I should let them go free," Ankoku replied, smiling.  
"How about we give you two good reasons?" I asked stepping next to Ulrich pulling myself to my full height.  
"Oh you two think you can beat me in a fair fight?" Ankoku asked laughing.  
There was a loud thunk followed by Ankoku dropping to the ground to reveal an exceptionally angry looking Aelita with a large board in her hands. "No one messes with my friends!" She declared.  
"Um…yeah, remind me not to tick her off," I muttered edging around Aelita. Ulrich and I started to untie the girls when Ankoku's laugh caused us both to look up.  
"Um…guys, he's awake," Aelita stated taking another swing at Ankoku's head. He caught the board in one hand and ripped it out of Aelita's before breaking it in two.  
"Did you really think that it would be so easy to take me out?" He demanded, tossing aside the board.  
"We'd hoped so," I quipped while trying to push Wren behind me. This guy had already taken his emotional swings at her; I wasn't going to let him get in any physical ones.  
"Always the funny one," Ankoku muttered a slight smirk on his face. "But that's to cover the pain that you feel, right? The pain from your parents ignoring you, and treating you like the scum you are."  
"He's not scum!" Wren and Ulrich snapped at the same time. "You are!"  
"Sure, that's why his parents don't love him. That's why they avoid him, and beat him. That's why he always wears long sleeves, so in case they leave a mark on him, no one will question why he's wearing long sleeves in the summer, isn't that right, Odd?"

A flash of hurt and despair flashed through me. I know that Wren and Ulrich both know I'm not treated right at home, but I never let them know that my mother would hit and throw things at me.  
I felt a soft hand on my arm and I turned my head to see the sad look on Wren's face. She closed the gap between us so that her lips were just behind my ear. "Don't listen to him," She whispered. "He's trying to hurt us, to distract us, don't let him," She begged softly.  
I nodded my head and flashed a smile before turning back to face Ankoku. "It's not going to work. There isn't one of us here that doesn't have a dark spot in our pasts. We all know that, and some of that is why we're friends. We care for each other despite that fact."  
Ankoku smirked. "Yes, you all have your dark spots, but how many of you are also cowering in fear?" Ankoku's smirk widened.  
"Leave him alone," Wren snapped venomously.  
"Oh, yes, I know that he's there as well. I also know that you're precious little genius has no clue on how to save you, so he's sitting back in a corner shaking from fear." Ankoku turned slightly to the side. "Why don't you come out and join us Jeremie? Or should I just kill your friends from here while you watch?"  
Wren's hand slid into mine and squeezed before stepping forward. "Why don't you just stop taunting us and actually do something. We're getting sick and tired of listing to your freaking monologging!"  
"Oh, and what would you like me to do?" Ankoku asked stepping closer to us. I pulled Wren back against me, I wanted to pull her behind me, but I knew she wouldn't let me do that. She had some crazy idea in her head and she wasn't about to let me interfere. "Would you like me go and get him for you. So that I turn my back and you can get another cheap shot in? Is that what you would like?"  
Wren chuckled softly. "No, not at all. I just cannot stand whining. Besides that, I normally do not condone attacking someone from the rear. But in Aelita's case it was excusable; after all you are a lot bigger and stronger than her." Wren actually took a couple of steps away from me and smirked. "But what I would like is to know exactly **WHY** you're doing this. I mean, I have my thoughts on it, but I would like to know if my theory is correct."

**Change to Ulrich's POV**

Wen's got me worried. Her language has become extremely proper. She's got a plan; unfortunately, I don't have a clue what it is. She's not going to let us interfere with what ever she has in mind.  
"Yes, I want to know why you are doing what you are doing. Why are working for XANA? What do you get out of it?"  
"Yumi, I get Yumi," Ankoku said, sending her a look of longing that made my blood boil with anger. I stepped in front of Yumi trying to block his view of her, even though she still stands taller than me.  
Ankoku smirked at Wen. "And XANA gets you. Oh, he's extremely interested in you, and what your children will be able to do."  
Odd glared and stepped closer to Wen, trying to subtly protect her.  
"You really think that XANA is going to let you keep Yumi?" She asked shaking her head. "She's a Lyoko Warrior; she's foiled too many of XANA's plans for her to live. He'll just dangle her out in front of you like a carrot, or kill her as soon as he gets me. You'll be handing the women you claim to love over to her death."  
Ankoku glared and took a step towards her. "No, he promised her to me. I'll get her, she's mine!"

**Change to Morwen's POV**

I could tell that I was grating on Ankoku. He was starting to lose faith in XANA's promises. "No, she won't live long enough for you to ever see her. Besides that, she's totally Ulrich's; do you think that my sister-in-law will ever let you touch her?"  
Ankoku's eyes narrowed a split second before he charged me. Even though I was somewhat prepared for an attack, his weight was more than I was prepared for and he pushed me onto the ground, his hands wrapped tightly around my throat.  
Ulrich and Odd jumped to my defense and started trying to get Ankoku off of me. I could feel Odd's fear and I the last thing I saw was the panic in his eyes.

** Change to Odd's POV **

I could see the fear in Wren's eyes as she blacked out. Ulrich and I were trying to pull him off of her. Ulrich brought his hand down hard along side of Ankoku's face. Ankoku let go and let out a cry of pain, at first we thought was because of Ulrich's fist. Ankoku started kicking his leg, which Kiwee had a hold of with his teeth and was shacking violently.  
One last kick sent Kiwee flying against a box. Jeremie came around the box and knelt down next to Kiwee. "He's ok!" Jeremie called out.  
Aelita picked up half of the broken stick she'd used earlier and took a swing at Ankoku, who took a step back, the several quick steps forward and grabbed the stick away from her. "Don't think I'm going to let you keep this," he told her with a smile.  
"Yeah, you just go on thinking you're a big bad guy. You're nothing but a big wuss!" Ulrich yelled pulling Ankoku's attention away from Aelita. Ulrich took a menacing step forward actually causing Ankoku to take a step back.  
His eyes opened in surprise, before he started to slip to the ground, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth.

After he slid to the ground I could see Yumi standing there with the other half of the stick that Aelita had been using with blood dripping off of it.  
"I-I-I didn't mean to. It-it was an accident!" Yumi exclaimed tears flowing down her face.  
Ulrich rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't your fault," he whispered into her hair as I rushed over to Wren and pulled her into my lap.  
"Wren, wake up. Wren, it's time to wake up now," I said shaking her slightly. "Wren?" I asked.  
Jeremie knelt down next to me and checked Wren's pulse. He sighed and pulled his hand back. "She's alive," he told me with a slight smile.  
"Why isn't she waking up?" I pleaded as I stroked her hair.  
Jeremie shook his head and patted me on the shoulder. "I don't know," he replied before walking over to Aelita and giving her a hug.  
I kissed the top of her head. "Wren, please, wake up. For me?" I begged kissing her again. "Please come home."  
"Odd?" Wren's voice asked softly. I pulled my face away from her hair and saw her blue eyes looking up at me filled with confusion. "Wha-what happened?" She asked, trying to sit up.  
I helped her up, but kept her leaning into me. "Ankoku's dead. Yumi-she accidentally stabbed him when he backed into her."  
"So it's over?" She asked me.  
"At least for now," Jeremie said looking over at us. "XANA's taken a hit, but he's not going to stay down for long."

** Change to Morwen's POV **

I knew Jeremie was right. We still had a long way to go to defeat XANA. But, right now he wasn't our most pressing matter; Ankoku's body was.  
I started to try to get up and once I got up, Odd had to steady me. "What are we going to do with the body?" I asked.  
"We can drop it off of the bridge," Odd suggested hostile. Odd was still angry with him for trying to strangle me.  
"That's just going to lead to a whole bunch of questions that none of us are going to want to answer," I stated, though I agreed with him.  
"Why don't we just do a Return to the Past?" Aelita asked. "That way the authorities will just find a body, and think he died of natural causes or something?"  
Jeremie and I locked eyes for a moment. "It's the best idea that we've got."  
"I'll go down to the lab and start the process," Jeremie said making his way to the lab.  
"We'll all meet up in my and Odd's room as soon as we can, got it?" Ulrich asked looking around.  
We nodded our heads and waited for the brilliant white light surround and wash away any evidence that could pin Ankoku's death on us.  
Odd pulled on my arm gently. "Come on. I'd rather not stand here and wait. Let's go outside for a bit."

I nodded my head and followed him out into the brilliant sunlight of the world outside our factory.  
Out here it's hard to believe that there's a war for the world going on, being fought only by children and against a computer. Out here it made it hard to believe that we'd just made our first kill against humanity; and I pray it will be our last.

* * *

**I want to thank all of my reviewers for their reviews. The Epilogue will be up soon!  
Sorry, I put this chapter up, then found a glaring error that needed to be fixed ASAP, which is why this may have gone out at least twice. Thanks for reading, the next part should be up soon!  
**


	19. Epilogue

**I still don't own Code Lyoko, if I did season 4 would've been released by now!**

**Epilogue**

**Morwen's POV**

_Ankoku had missed all his classes for the day including his meals. When Jim and Principal Delmas realized that no one had seen him since the night before they went to check on him and found him dead in his bed. The coroner stated that the cause of death had been a heart attack. There had been a memorial ceremony that the whole school attended. None of us wanted to go, but felt obligated to go, since in reality it was our fault he was dead._

_It also took us awhile for us to remember why Ulrich hadn't come to Lyoko right away. Jeremie started running scans and found that XANA had sent a polymorph to distract us. Unfortunately for us with my senses not working correctly we were unable to notice the difference between Yumi and the polymorph. Thankfully the RTTP trip erased the rest of the school's memories of "Yumi" kissing William. And since there was no other Yumis running around we could only suppose that when Aelita had deactivated the tower it destroyed the polymorphic clone. The best guess that Jeremie and Aelita could make was that the polymorph was the original attack on us, and Ankoku saw an opportunity to take us out and acted before he was given his orders to attack. XANA attempted to use a polymorph again a couple of months later, but the lack of emotion that it contained tipped me off right away that it wasn't Ulrich. Since then XANA hasn't used clones any more and concentrated his attacks on just trying to take us out or gain more power._

_It took months for all of us to recover from that day. Even now Yumi still suffers from the occasional nightmare. For weeks after Ankoku's death she'd wake up screaming; the first two times she was at home, and her fear woke me up at Kadic. The third night she started sneaking over to the school and sleeping in Ulrich's room during the week it was a secret that she stayed there, during the weekend and some lesser holidays her family (and the school) thought she was in Aelita and my room. Though really most of the time our room was completely empty of people. Aelita had started spending the night in Jeremie's room or for a while in the factory while Jeremie worked, and I was in Odd's bed. We continued to use the room for our girl talks which happened at least once a week._

_On the nights that we girls spent locked away in our room laughing and eating ice-cream and chocolate the boys had their own night. They did pretty much the same thing that did._

_It was several months after Ankoku's death that we lost William next. He was lost to the Scyphozoa when we were unable to give him all the information to stay away from it. Jeremie blamed himself for that one for a long time, until Ulrich pointed out that he did instruct William to stay away from it, and none of us had ever not done what Jeremie told us to do when we didn't have all the information. After that the school had a large inquiry as to why one student had died and one had gone missing. When no one could find that the school had done anything wrong it was allowed to continue with things being much the same as they had in the past._

_It was a little over a year after that Jeremie and Aelita were able to locate and free Franz Hopper from his digital prison. It hadn't been easy and XANA had put up one heck of a fight to keep him there. After that we helped Franz fix up the Hermitage so that he'd have a place to stay and be close to Aelita who was eager to reconnect with her lost past. For the first week or so she spent almost every waking moment (when she wasn't in class) with her father. Even though we were all happy for "our little princess" we were also afraid that we were going to lose her to the rest of the world. We should've known better; after that week of not seeing her she came bursting into Ulrich's room with several large pizzas, a plastic bag filled with snacks, two 2-liters of soft drinks, and a movie. We stayed up all night catching up and watching the movie that she brought and several that Odd had made. We guessed that we feel asleep sometime around 7am that day. That wasn't the first or the last time the whole group had slept in the room, but it was probably the most memorable. Shortly after 8am Jim walked in and found all of us sound asleep on the mattresses we'd pushed onto the floor, snuggled together. Thankfully Kiwee knew when to hide and was safely under the blanket when Jim yelled and scared the heck out of us. Our shrikes blocking out the sound of his barking. The two weeks of detention we received for that one had been well worth it._

_It was another year before the combined intelligence of Franz, Jeremie, and Aelita we were able to totally delete XANA and free Lyoko. It was no longer a dangerous place, but a place that was full of possibilities. They kept some of the monsters there to keep things interesting, but we no longer had to worry about deactivating towers before the world was destroyed. And although we didn't use it as much as we had in the past __(we had no need to) __the RTTP was a lifesaver periodically. We weren't allowed to use it for little things like quizzes or exams, but it did help out with some of the larger work that Jeremie and Aelita moved onto, and on one rare occasion helped Odd and Ulrich get to keep Kiwee._

_Things had changed through high school, we had our share of fights, but nothing ever seemed to stand up to how close we'd grown. Others had tried to become part of our group, and we had plenty of friends outside of the six of us, but none of them were ever able to be fully accepted into the group. We had too much of a bond together to much history that others wouldn't understand. We also never told anyone, our parents had no clue that their children were heroes. But since we no longer had to worry about XANA attacking we were free to have lives outside of Lyoko. Aelita had become extremely active in her music and was really good at it too. She was the DJ for almost all of the school's events. Jeremie had started to get more sleep and was doing even better in his classes than even he could hope. His parents had tried to get him to go to another special school but this time he blatantly refused, stating that unless all of us could go with him, he wasn't going. Ulrich and Yumi had started a martial arts club and were a formidable team when it came to doubles. When watching them you'd almost swear that they were reading each other's minds. Ulrich also had more time to spend on both his school work and on soccer. Since he'd started practicing more, no one had been able to stop the Kadic soccer team. Yumi had taken a year off of school so that she would be starting college at the same time we did. She worked at the school as a tutor and helped Jim out during his PE classes. Odd had become a little more serious over the years but still maintained that life should be fun and did his best to keep it that way. It was my job to anchor him to the ground, and keep him out of trouble as much as possible, though there were a few plans of his that were too much fun not to get involved with. Odd had also seriously started working on both his art and his videos and had won some film festivals._

_Summers were probably one of the best times. We got away from school, but not from each other. The group hardly ever went a day apart from each other, and amazingly we had few fights from all the time spent together. Our fights were more over whose turn it was to pick the video. We traveled from one house to the other during the summer, including Odd's, which was an amazement to his parents when we all walked into the house, me totally attached to his arm (I was using him to continue to stand up right from a combined joke from Ulrich and Odd), Aelita bouncing from foot to foot, wanting to see the rest of his house, Yumi playfully swatting both Ulrich and Odd, and Jeremie just shaking his head while declaring that we were all insane. They honestly didn't except Odd to be as well loved as he was._

"What do you think?" Aelita asked breaking me from my reminiscing. She had just finished working on my now waist length hair. She'd pulled back into a half pony tail and had curled the hair in the pony tail and the two free strands that were around my face.

"It looks good, Ae. Thank you." I exclaimed standing up and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. How much longer until the others get here?" She asked as she put on her graduation robe.

"Open the door, they'll be there in a second," I instructed as I pulled on my matching gown.

"Hey, Princess, looking good!" Odd exclaimed walking in the now open door. "And you-" Odd said walking up to me and pulling me close. "You look, wow."

I laughed and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, you look good too," I responded as I straightened his tie. I felt Ulrich's nervousness. "What's got you so nervous?" I asked him right before I noticed Odd's nervousness. "And you too! We've just got to walk across the stage; it's these two" I pointed at Jeremie and Aelita "that are giving speeches. And they're-well ok, Aelita's the only one that doesn't feel like she's going to freak out! What's going on?" I asked rounding on Odd.

"Nothing," he said, his nervousness growing. I raised an eye at him and leaned forward and kissing him soundly.

"What's going on?" I asked again before kissing him again softly.

"Nothing," he replied breathlessly.

I smirked softly before backing him into the wall and kissing him soundly again.

"What are you planning?" I asked softly.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

I leaned in to kiss him again but was interrupted by Yumi. "If you're done with Odd you guys are going to miss your own graduation."

I sighed and backed away from Odd. "Ok, let's get going."

"Hey, Wren, do you maybe want to find out what I'm getting you for your birthday?" Odd asked trailing after me.

Even though Aelita and Jeremie tried to keep their speeches short, the ceremony was incredibly long. The Noemi and Paul who were on either side of Odd had to keep poking him to keep him awake. Aelita and Jeremie also didn't have the option of a quick nap, seeing as co-valedictorians they were stuck on stage until their names were called. At least Ulrich and I had each other to keep each other awake. Yumi was sitting in the audience with our parents, probably wishing she could take a nap instead of listening to Principal Delmas talk about how we were all going on to bigger and better things. It wasn't like our group at least had anything to worry about. We'd banded together during high school we'd sure as heck get through college without too many issues. After we all walked across the stage (there was a lot of sobbing from the under-classmen when Ulrich's name was announced) we were finally released to our families.

Mom had Ulrich and I both in a death hug proclaiming how proud of us she was when Odd walked up looking even more nervous than he did before.

"Odd, honey!" Mom exclaimed releasing us and pulling him into a hug, which caused him to wince slightly. "I'm so proud of you too!"

"Thank you," Odd gasped as Mom released him. "Would it be alright if I pulled Morwen away for a minute?" He asked giving Ulrich a quick look.

"Of course!" Mom proclaimed bouncing slightly.

"Thanks," Odd stated again pulling me away from them as Ulrich sidled away, probably to go see Yumi, who was standing several feet away.

Once Odd had gotten us a fair distance away from my parents and out of the way of every one else he stopped and faced me.

"Wren, we've been through a lot together. Our group has done some incredible things and yeah." Odd paused and blinked a couple of times trying to get himself back on track. "Wren, I honestly don't know how to ask you this so, I'm just going to do it."

Odd pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. "Morwen Jacqueline Stern, will you marry me?"

I nodded my head mutely. "Yes," I whispered softly, tears starting to stream down my face. "Yes."

Odd's face lit up and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me before slipping the ring on my finger. "I love you."

"Love you too," I responded.

"**YES!**" Yumi's voice carried over the crowed, causing almost every one to look over.

Yumi was leaping on Ulrich and Ulrich's face was a light with happiness, while Sissi stood on the sidelines looking crushed.

Odd and I laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "It looks like the only two left now are Jeremie and Aelita," Odd said nuzzling my hair.

I laughed again, and pointed past the crowed to our two favorite geniuses; one of which was down on one knee much like Odd had been a minute ago. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

**El fin! **

**I have some short side stories in the works, that I couldn't really find a good place for within the story. Some of those will probably be up soon!**


End file.
